My Little Alien
by PrettyKittyDom
Summary: Peridot Salazar, Suicidal 16 year old, homophobic parents, and bullied at school. Amethyst Pedroza, 17 year old, disowned by parents, now living with her best friends Ruby & Sapphire. Peridot memories eat her a live in and out. The only way to keep her stable enough, is when she afflicts pain to herself. Both not doing so well. Can Amethyst save Peridot? Or will it be too late?
1. First Day

**Summary:** Peridot Salazar, 16 year old Filipino-American High school student, she is convinced that she has the crappiest life in the world. Her parents are homophobic, she's bullied past her limits at school, and at home. Her memories eat her live in and out. The only way to keep her stable enough, is when she inflicts pain to herself.

Amethyst Pedroza, 17 year old Latino-American High School student, kicked out of her house by her parents when she came out to them a year ago, she is now leaving with her two best friends, Ruby and Sapphire.

Both not doing so well, and meeting in an unfortunate way, might bring them closer. Can Amethyst heal Peridot before it's too late?

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is the rewrote version of the first chapter. I had to rewrite it as I was having trouble with somebody about the chapter, and I didn't want anymore fighting on my comment section on a different site. So, I rewrote it. Now here it is**.

* * *

 **Sleep.** Such a beautiful word. You can say it in different languages. _Dormir. Sommeil. Schlafen._ It was just a gentle word. As if in any language, especially in English, it would soften one words, to open a new state of mind. To put one mind at ease, it surely did, for Peridot Salazar, as she did not want to get out of bed that day.

She loved the warmth of her bed, the way it made her feel like she was safe from all of outside. She hated the first day of school, she hated to start new in a different school where she didn't even know anyone. Then again, it was better than staying in a house full of homophobic parents, and a father who drinks way too much. She just didn't want to go to school where she knew she was going to be a victim of bulling like every other school she went too.

Sighing the sixteen-year-old, finally managed to get out of bed. She didn't want to hear her parents, complain about her missing the bus on the first day of school. She got dressed and ate breakfast, running out of the house without a word. Peridot made it to the bus, nodded to the bus driver and went down the hall of the bus slowly. Everyone seemed like they were glaring at her. She felt very uncomfortable. Finally, finding a spot in the back of the bus, she sat down and looked out of the window, putting on her ear buds, blaring Pierce the Veil.

Peridot set her backpack down next to her feet, which were covered in an old battered pair of once black converse, now sun bleached to a light brownish color. It went well with her outfit, as she was wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt, which was in her favorite shade of green. It was in a size bigger than she normally wears so she can hold the end of her sleeves in her hands when she got nervous. To go with it all she was wearing black ripped skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, her hair was long bleached blond hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and her glasses were placed perfectly on her pale caramel skin.

The bus dropped the kids off 10 minutes before the bell was going to ring to notify the kids, school was about to start. She had gotten her schedule yesterday, so she knew exactly what classes she had. The first class of the day was band, Concert Band. The small town of Beach City, didn't have a marching band, as only the school was small. She walked through the halls of kids, watching them talk and hang out, as she made her way towards the band room.

When she got there, she introduced herself to the band director, Mr. Onyx. She told him how she played the Clarinet since the sixth grade, which paid off because at the end of her freshman year she was announced to be section leader, and first Clarinet. His response was that the school notified him of that, and she was going to be put on first Clarinet, expect that she had to prove to him that she was material to be a section leader.

The first hour of school wasn't that bad, her teacher was nice, and discussed the type of music they were going to play. Once he was done, he said they could socialize and have free time for the remaining minutes of the first hour. She mostly just sat in the back of the room listening to her music.

Once the bell singled the kids that it was time for second period, Peridot got up waved goodbye to Mr. Onyx and walked to her locker to put her folder away. When she got there, there was a group of friends chatting in the corner. One of them was a short Latino-American girl, with light brown skin, pale dyed lavender hair that was up in a pony tail, she was wearing a black batman shirt, and pale blue ripped jeans. In the back of her pocket, was a cracked I-Phone. She was the loudest of them all, was the only reason why Peridot paid attention to her so much. Shaking her head, she put away her music folder and walked right passed the group of friends, to her second period class. Advanced Math, with Mrs. Rose Quartz-Universe.

Rose Quartz-Universe was the nicest lady she has ever met. She was sweet, and cared about all of her students. When she walked into the classroom, she was talking to a light skin girl with blond hair that reached the small of her back. Her bangs covered her eyes, and she was wearing a beautiful blue summer dress. They were laughing and smiling at each other. Mrs. Quartz-Universe was a tall beautiful lady with dyed pink hair that matched her pink dressed. Peridot felt like she was going to enjoy this class a lot.

After the bell rung to start second period, Rose already had a test ready to the students after she took roll. She explained how the test was to show her where everybody was out in math. And if they should be there are not. Her voice was like honey to Peridot's ears as she spoke. By the end of the class, Peridot was the first to hand in her test and walk out of the classroom with a smug look on her face.

She walked to the female's locker room for her next class. Her gym teacher, Mr. Obsidian, made everyone strip down for the first day. Which Peridot refused to do, for many reasons. When Mr. Obsidian saw her not down in her PE clothes he started to go off on her. "Who are you?" He snapped at her, making her flinch.

"Peridot Salazar, sir." She spoke quietly and he looked down at his list.

"Peridot, where the hell is your clothes?" he snapped and once again she flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"I don't feel comfortable stripping down, sir.." She mumbled, looking down at her feet, her hands in her lap, clenching down on her sleeves. Her breathing was a little rigid as he kept yelling at her. Her heart was beating, as panic attack was starting to form.

"Don't feel comfortable? That is loads of bull crap. Give me five!" He snapped and turned around to tell the other kids to stop staring. Peridot took a deep breath and got down on her hands and knees doing the "female" push-ups. "What was that? That was the most pathetic push-ups I have ever seen, in all my years teaching here." Students started to laugh, before getting cut off by the bell.

She was glad third period was over, there was one more period to go before lunch. Holding one of her arms, she walked out of the gym. Her arms were throbbing, she hoped that nothing was reopened from straining herself with the push-ups. Her fourth period class was Advanced Chemistry with Mr. Tourmaline Sanchez. Peridot ran up the stairs to the next floor of the school, as she got to the top, somebody set their foot out and tripped Peridot forward. With a hard grunt, she managed to land on her side.

She looked up to see who had tripped her, it was a girl with long flowing white blond hair, she was wearing a varsity football jacket that was orange and black; the school's colors. She was buffed with wide shoulders that shook with her laughter that came out rough and deep. "Watch where you go next time, nerd." She spat at her, her Mexican accent could be heard clearly in her voice, before getting slapped on the arm by a much smaller female compared to her. The female was wearing a light blue dress, with her dyed blue-violet hair that looked lovely with her pale white skin. She was wearing light blue flats.

"Jasper, what did I tell you about bullying kids?" Her voice was soft as she talked to the other female, named Jasper. They looked like they were dating.

"But, baby, it's fun. To watch their scared face as they fall to the floor." Jasper wrapped an arm around the small female, and kissed her lips deeply. The female pulled away and shook her head sighing. She walked over to Peridot, who still managed to be on the floor.

Putting out her hand, Peridot grabbed it and pulled up with more strength than she thought the girl had. "Are you okay? I'm Lapis Lazuli."

"Peridot Salazar, thank you for helping me up." Lapis nodded, looking Peridot up and down, which made her extremely uncomfortable. "I have to get going, don't want to be late. Thank you again ..." She turned around and left in a hurry, she didn't like socializing, he took her anxiety up the roof. She could barely handle the hundreds of students in high school each day.

When she got to her fourth period class, which was Advanced Chemistry, she was welcomed in by Dr. Maheswaran, that was setting place cards with student's names on them. She was already forming the seating charts. Peridot found hers with her name on it in front of the classroom. She sat down and was ready to listen. Chemistry was her second favorite subject in school.

The girl she saw in the hallway, being loud with her friends walked in and sat down next to her. Looking down at the name card, she saw that her name was Amethyst Pedroza. That was a really pretty name. Hopefully, she was going to be an okay Chemistry partner. Immediately, Amethyst was on her cracked phone scrolling through, ignoring the teacher. She then put it away as the teacher walked around handing out a piece of paper and explaining what it was for.

Once she was done, she told everyone to write a later to her, explaining how they were as a student, their favorite hobbies, subjects, things she should know about, and stuff like that. For the rest of the period it was quiet, other than the scratching of pen and pencil on paper. Peridot finished and handed in her letter to the teacher and sat back down. Next was Amethyst.

"I feel like you are going to be a troubled kid." Mumbled Peridot to Amethyst. "If you are going to be my partner, do not be on your phone in the beginning of class, got it?" She whispered to Amethyst who smirked and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She noticed that her lips were covered in light purple lipstick as she let out a soft giggle.

"I'm a lot of things, dude, but one of them is not a troubled kid." She smirked, and stood up, once the bell had rung for lunch. "Well, it was good talking to you sweetie, I have to run and catch up with my friends for lunch. Hope you have a very good first day of school." She snickered and walked out of the classroom, leaving Peridot clenching her jaw. _What a bitch._ She thought.


	2. New Friend

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote the first chapter the 22nd, so I finally got down to writing the second one. I hope you like it as much as the first one. I have no idea where I am going with this so here it goes. - XDomoX**

* * *

Peridot like usual hated the first day of school, after Chemistry with Amethyst, she had nothing, but a shitty day. She was tripped in the lunchroom when she got her lunch, making her spill it all over another student. For the rest of the day, she could hear the ringing of laughter in her ears, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was just go home and crawl under the covers.

When the final bell went off to signal the kids that it was time to go, Peridot was the first out of her class. Almost knocking into a couple of kids, she had almost made it out of the school, when she was pushed up against the locker by Jasper. She squeaked.

"Aww, is the nerd scare of the big old Jasper?" Jasper laughed, before grabbing the front of Peridot's shirt. "You going to piss your pants?" She taunted and slammed Peridot against the locker again.

"You should pick on kids your own age, Jasper." A small boy's voice sounded behind Jasper, who in return let go of Peridot to turn around to face the voice. "Didn't I tell you before? It's not nice to pick on people." Peridot looked to find a short curly hair boy staring up at Jasper.

"Steven, what the fuck do you want?" Jasper growled out and pushed Steven, on the ground who got right back up.

"Matt, wouldn't like if he found out that one of his teammates is bullying somebody. I'll tell him at dinner tonight, if you don't leave her alone." Steven stood his ground as Jasper got into his face, he didn't flinch once when he was picked up by the front of his shirt.

"Tell him, and I will beat the living fuck out of you, Steven." Jasper let him go, before walking back over to Peridot, and pushed her up against the locker. "You got off easy today, bitch, but next time you're mine." Jasper spit on her before walking out of the school.

"Here." The short boy handed Peridot a handkerchief to wipe her face off, she took it a mumbled a quiet thank you. "I'm Steven Universe, my brother, Matt, he is the football captain and doesn't like Jasper bullying students. It's my first day of High school, but I know Jasper, so she doesn't scare me that easily. Hey don't you take the bus? We are going to be late if we don't hurry." Peridot lost for words nodded, and ran to the bus stop with Steven, they climbed on just about when the bus was going to close it's doors.

As they were on the bus, Steven proceeded to talk to her. "So, what's your name?"

"Peridot Salazar, I am new to the city, so I don't know many people. And don't really want to know them, because my family is going to pack up and leave any time now, so. We don't stay very long in one place, I barely even get to finish a year in one high school." She mumbled and took her phone out, to check if she had any messages, and of course not, she had none.

"Oh.." Steven was quiet for a few minutes, before Peridot thought of something.

"So your mom.. Is the advance Math teacher?" Steven looked up and beamed, he nodded.

"Yes, isn't she cool? I love math, you learn so much." He giggle and Peridot couldn't help, but smile softly at the younger kid. "Hey, I think this is your stop." Steven sounded disappointed, as Peridot looked out the window, and it sure was her stop.

"Don't be disappointed, we will hang out tomorrow." She lightly punched him in the arm, before grabbing up her bag and heading out of the bus.

* * *

Amethyst drove home, Sapphire was in the front seat, with Ruby in the back. They had their own car, but like to ride with her to school and back. Unless they had something planned after school that day. "So, there was this new kid I met, I saw her on the last week of school last year, but we were assigned to be partners in Chemistry." Amethyst mumbled as she turned down the loud rock music.

"Peridot?" Sapphire asked, and Amethyst nodded, she looked over as she slowed down to a stop at the stop light. "I have her in my Advanced Math Class with Rose. She quiet most of the time, don't say a lot. She kept to herself. I am thinking about going up to her tomorrow and asking if she want's to hang out."

"Eh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ruby mumbled with her arms crossed under chest, Amethyst looked at the dark skin girl in the rear mirror. "I am just saying, I have been hearing rumors, and Jasper already picked her as a victim." Ruby untied her ribbon out of her ponytail, and weaved her hands through the mess of curls, before she started to French braid it.

"Oh, that poor girl. Isn't she a sophomore?" Sapphire huffed and cross her arms, Sapphire and Ruby were seniors this year, and they hated Jasper guts as much as everyone else in the school does. All she does was bully freshman and kids smaller than her. She got away with it, as her dad went to school with the principal.

"Yeah, she is." Amethyst pulled into the parking lot of the house the three shared, Ruby and Sapphire took her in about a year ago, when her parents kicked her out, for unfortunate events. The Latino got out of the car in silence, all she was wanted to do right now, is go into her room and roll herself a blunt. Today had been hell of stressful, first day of school wasn't her cup of tea at all. Maybe she will call over Vidalia to come smoke with her.

"You should get to know her, Amethyst. The girl looks like she needs a friend." She heard Sapphire's quiet voice break her thoughts. The girl was unlocking the door, as she was talking to her. "Seriously. No one needs to be alone in an environment they are uncomfortable in."

"I guess so.."

"Invite her to go to lunch with us, tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine... I will. But, if she doesn't want to, I'm not forcing her." She grumbled and walked into the house after Ruby. The house was nice looking, with soft carpet, and pictures of the group all over. There was one hanging above the couch, of a group of people. It was Amethyst's favorite.

In the picture was a large lady, Rose Quartz-Universe, the advance math teacher at the high school, she was there for Amethyst when she needed to get out of the house. Her dad would get drunk and things would end badly those nights. There was then Pearl Campbell, she was a senior like Ruby and Sapphire, and acted like an overprotective mother sometimes. She also had a terrible crush on Rose. Then there was little Steven, he was about only 9 when that picture was taken, and his older brother Matt who was 13 at the time. Now, 18 and a senior, like the rest of them, other than herself, of course. They all looked so happy in that picture, then things started to go downhill after five years.

"Earth to Amethyst," She saw fingers snap in front of her face, before she looked at girl in front of her face. Ruby was the same height as Amethyst, 5'3 - 5'4. "Are you okay? Did you hear me?"

"What, yeah I am okay. Just thinking, what did you say now?" She asked, yawning.

"I said, we are going to go get dinner fixings, so don't have a wild house party when we are gone." Ruby chuckled and Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom. I am just going to go in my room, probably sleep for a while." Amethyst nodded towards Sapphire and went into her room, and jumping on her unmade bed. She liked it this way, the room being clutter with things, and her bed unmade. It was her way of being comfortable, also helps her calm down, and reminds her that her life was a mess as much as her room was.

She laid there for a good ten minutes before getting bored and texting Vidalia. _You want to come over to chill? Just got out of school and hella of stressed out._ \- xAmex

It didn't take long for the older woman to message back, _I can't right now, Onion is acting out again. And Sour Cream is off with his friends so he can't watch him. Maybe a little later._ \- V.

Amethyst looked at the message and groaned, of course not. This what happens when a high school student befriends adults, with kids. She put her phone beside her and groaned, what was she going to do? _Well I guess I can just roll me one, and then sleep, until they get back._

It wasn't long when the room was filled with smoke and Amethyst laid there in her own little world, almost drifting off to sleep when there was a knock. Sapphire opened the door and started to cough, when she was done her hand went to her hip. "Was this really necessary, Amethyst?"

"Yes. It was. What you want?"

"I came to tell you we brought pizza home, none of us wanted to cook." Sapphire said and waved a hand in front of her face, to blow the smoke away. Amethyst got up out of her bed and walked out of the room with Sapphire, when she walked into the living room, Rose and Steven was there.

"You could've told me, we had guests, Sapphire." She grumbled and crossed her arms under her chest, she hasn't talked face to face with Rose and Steven in awhile. She saw them around the school, but never really said hi to them.

"Amethyst!" Steven called and ran over to her hugging her tightly, for a 14 year old boy, he was as tall as her. "You smell weird." He wrinkled his nose and laughed. "It's been awhile, how have you been?"

"Um.. I've been okay, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought to come over as it has been awhile since the group had been together." Rose's soft voice came from across the room, she was beautiful and tall. "Ruby and Sapphire, invited us. Unfortunately, Matt had football practice and Greg had work."

"I see, well, how about we eat. I'm starving." Amethyst mumbled, and walked over to the box and grabbed a piece. "Anything new happened lately?"

"It's been the same old thing. How are you feeling? Talked to your parents lately?" Rose asked Amethyst as she sat down on the couch. Amethyst stopped eating her pizza and slowly put it down on her lap.

"Um, no I haven't. They don't bother anymore. It's whatever though. I am over them." She mumbled and sighed. She didn't want to talk about her parents, she didn't want to remember the hell they had put her through.

Rose knew that Amethyst wasn't, but dropped the subject. "So, I helped a sophomore today. Jasper was being a bitch again." Rose slapped the side of Steven's head and gave him a look. "Ow, okay I'm sorry. Jasper was being a mean butt today. She was picking on a girl who looked really lonely. She pushed my down, but I got right back up again and told her to leave her alone. We talked on the bus the whole way there. Her name is Peridot Salazar. We are having lunch together, tomorrow."

"Oh, that's the new girl, how about you invite her to come with us, we are going to Fish Stew Pizza tomorrow for lunch." Ruby said who has been quiet this whole time, she was standing behind Sapphire, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Steven looked at his mother, asking for permission.

"Yes, you can go, but get a ride from one of the girls though, we have to get home though. Greg is back and he wants some family time." Rose stood up, followed by Amethyst and Steven.

Amethyst walked over to Rose and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming over. We should get the rest to come." She mumbled and then ruffled Steven's hair. "Well, I'm pretty tired. Think I am going to take a nap. See you guys a little bit later."

"Alright, bye, Amethyst!" Steven said cheerfully and she waved, her back to him, before walking into her bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I didn't know how to end this chapter, and I didn't want it to go on and on, so I ended it there. I know it's probably pretty bad. Anyway, please review, I would love to hear what I have to work on to make it better. - xDomox**


	3. Lunch

**A/N:** **THERE IS SPANISH IN HERE, AND TO BE HONEST I USED A TRANSLATOR, NOT GOOGLE, BUT A TRANSLATOR, AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS RIGHT. SO IF ANY OF YOU SPEAK SPANISH AND KNOW WHAT IT MEANS OR IF YOU CAN HELP ME CORRECT IT, THAT WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU! -xDomox**

* * *

It didn't take Peridot long to finally get fed up with the school, even after the second day. The only friend she made so far was Steven, the son of the Advance Math teacher, Rose Quartz. This morning on the bus, Steven, asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with him. Peridot who didn't want to lose her only friend, said yes. Even though she has no money to go get lunch, she usually got free lunch at school.

It was finally fourth period, one more period before lunch, and she was happy. Well, she was until she saw the chubby Latino already at her seat. Not looking at her Peridot, sat down in her spot. "Hey, we didn't a have good start yesterday, I want to apologize." Amethyst whispered softly, Peridot looked up to see her staring at her. Some of the girl's hair covered her eye, and she smelled of cigarette and weed smoke mixed together.

"You don't have to.." She mumbled and looked away from the girl, Dr. Maheswaran, walked into the classroom and the room went silent.

"It's the second day of school, but I already have a fun assignment to do, that will take up the whole period. So listen closely." Dr. Maheswaran pulled out a basket under her desk, and pulled out a container. "We are going to make glow in the dark slime!" There was murmurs everywhere, some were excited some were grossed out. Peridot on the other hand was going to enjoy this very much.

"Well this is going to be fun, huh?" Amethyst said softly and scooted closer to Peridot, which made Peridot move a little away from her.

"If you look under your desks, there should be a basket full of supplies and safety gear, please take them out." Peridot picked the basket up and opened it, to find indeed supplies and gear. "Each one of you pick up, gloves and your safety goggles. When you do that, I want you to take out each of your items." Peridot put them goggles on and the gloves, but Amethyst already had hers one and was getting out the things. "As you can see, we have out, one bottle of Elmer's glue gel, one bottle of 4% (saturated) borax solution, one bottle of phosphorescent zinc sulfide (ZnS) or glowing paint as you guys know it as, measuring cups/spoons, Ziploc baggies, and a giant spoon."

Peridot looked at the supplies on the table before looking at Amethyst, hoping she wouldn't mess this project up by goofing off. Grabbing the piece of paper out of Amethyst's hands, she looked at the instructions, that Dr. Maheswaran told them to look at. "This is a piece of cake, I can get this all done by myself." She chuckled to herself, before looking at Amethyst. "Expect I have a partner, you better not slack off."

Amethyst shrugged, and grabbed the instructions back from her and snickered. "Okay let's see what do we need to do first." Amethyst read off the instructions to Peridot, who started to get to work. Putting down the piece of paper, she started to help conduct the product. After about fifteen minutes of silence between them two, Amethyst finally spoke. "A couple of friends wanted me to ask you if you like to go to lunch with us? We are going to Fish Stew Pizza." Peridot looked up after she finished the project, she took her goggles and gloves off.

"I was invited to hang out with somebody else." She said softly avoiding eye contact with her lab partner.

"You mean, Steven, right?" Peridot was startled back at how Amethyst guessed who invited her to hang out. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "He is going with us to the pizza place, so I am guessing you are going?"

"Yes... I am.. But I said yes because I didn't want to hurt Steven's feelings."

"Why would you hurt his feelings?"

"Well, I didn't want to go, because I don't have any money, to buy lunch." She heard Amethyst chuckle, and her anxiety levels went up the roof, she was judging her, and she knew it. "W-Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing, because you don't need money. It's a group thing, we'll order two pizzas and I'll buy you a drink alright?" Peridot was taken back by this, why would someone do this for somebody like her.

"I'm laughing, because you don't need money. It's a group thing, we'll order two pizzas and I'll buy you a drink alright?" Peridot was taken back by this, why would someone do this for somebody like her.

"A-Alright.." Peridot said uncertainly, before she could say anything else Dr. Maheswaran walked over to them, with her hands on her hips.

"I am assuming because you two are talking, that you are done with your project?" She grabbed the ziploc bag and opened it grabbing out the slime, and moving it between her hands. "Alright, guys, everyone stop what you are doing. We are going to shut the lights off to test this experiment. Jamie, shut the light off." The lights went off the only thing lightening up the room was the slime in her hand. "Turn it back on, Jamie," the light was on in a second, she looked down at Peridot and Amethyst. "Good job, A+." She walked out with the slime, to put it on her desk.

"I'll give you a ride, Steven is riding with me and a couple of others. You'll love them. Sapphire is actually in Advanced Math with you.." Peridot tried to figure out who she was talking about. "The tan skin girl, with blonde hair, wears a blue dress all the time? She's a senior." Then it clicked, she knew who she was talking about now, the girl sat in the back of the class.

"Yeah.. Okay, I'll hitch a ride with you.. How..how many people are going to be there?" She stuttered out, she didn't like big crowds, and she can barely stand high school as it is.

"There is going to me, Sapphire and her girlfriend Ruby, Steven, our friend Pearl, and you. Not that many, Sour Cream might join, but he is probably going to be held up. Oh, and Steven's brother Matt, will be joining us as well."

"That's not too bad, alright." Peridot barely got to finish when the bell had rung, and it was time to go. She quickly cleaned up and grabbed her bag, walking out of the classroom with Amethyst.

"Oh look, the fag and the looser hanging out. How cute is that." Jasper crackled as walked over to them, Amethyst grabbed Peridot's wrist making Peridot wince and grit her teeth in pain. She try to pull away before something bad happens, as in something might reopen. However, Amethyst had a tight grip on her arm, she was trying to pull her around Jasper, who wouldn't let her.

"Leave us alone, Jasper, how about you go fuck your slut, Lapis, and leave us the fuck alone." Snapped Amethyst, looking up at the much taller Mexican female. Jasper grabbed Amethyst by the shirt, making her let go of Peridot's wrist which she automatically hugged to her chest. "Let me go."

"You got some fight in you, perra. (Bitch)" Spat Jasper, and let Amethyst go. "You're going to be off easy today as I have to go somewhere." She growled and started to walk away when Amethyst yelled at her.

"Vete a la mierda!" Jasper slowly turned around, her fists clenched, and her teeth was gritted. "Shit." Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand and ran down the hall, you hear loud thumps as Jasper ran after them, she pulled her into an empty classroom, until Jasper had passed them.

"What the hell did you, tell her?" Peridot asked breathing heavily, scared out of her mind.

"I told her to go fuck off." Amethyst said through huffs of breath, she looked around before walking over to the window and opening it, she climbed out. "Let's go. We are going to be late." Peridot grumbled, it was that or getting beat by Jasper. She grabbed Amethyst's hands and was helped out. "Well, wasn't that exciting?"

"I-I guess.." Peridot straightened her shirt, and walked towards the parking lot with Amethyst, where they were met by three other people, which one of them were Steven.

"Hey, Peri! Hey Ame! You made it, we thought you were ditching us." Steven said and giggled, he was always a cheery kid. "Well, what are you waiting for let's go! I'll sit in the middle."

"I'm Sapphire, by the way, I am in your Advanced Math class. And this is my silent girlfriend, who doesn't need to be rude and introduce herself, Ruby." She elbowed her girlfriend, who glared at her and put out her hand for Peridot to shake.

"I'm Ruby Kaine." Peridot grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I'm Peridot Salazar... nice to meet you." She took back her hand, and went around the car, to sit next to Steven who was in the middle. Ruby kissed Sapphire's cheek before they got into the car as well. Amethyst rolled down the windows and lit a cigarette, as she started the car.

"What did I tell you, about smoking, with Steven around?" Sapphire said sternly towards Amethyst who rolled her eyes. "You do not roll your eyes at me, just because you want to ruin your lungs, don't mean you need to ruin Steven's and the rest of ours."

"Stop nagging me, Sapph, you are sounding like Pearl." Grumbled Amethyst who put out her cigarette anyway. Sapphire slapped Amethyst's arm. "Ow, you do not hit the driver."

"You do not, compare me to Pearl. Ever again." She snapped back, and Amethyst sighed as she drove. "I am nothing like her." She crossed her chest under her arms.

"You sure about that, Babe? You do nag a lot sometimes. And you do consistently tell Amethyst to not do this and not do that. You sound just like her." Sapphire looked over the chair, at Ruby, giving her a cold stare. The black girl raised her hands in defense. "Sorry baby, just saying how it is."

Steven leaned in to Peridot, and whispered in her ear. "Don't mind them, they always fight like this. If they didn't you wouldn't call them roommates." Steven chuckled, and Peridot smiled a little bit, he was trying to ease the uncomfortable presence. "You get used to it over time."

They finally made it to the pizza shop, and pulled behind it to park. "I am going to have a cigarette, I'll meet you guys in there, alright?" Amethyst said and shot Sapphire a look, who returned one with narrowed eyes, before getting pulled away by Ruby.

Peridot stuck close to Steven as they walked around the shop and walked into the front door, the bell rung above us. "Steven! Ruby! Sapphire! It's good that you finally made it!" Peridot looked at the person where the voice came from, it was a pale girl with peach color hair, she stood tall and former like.

"Hey, Pearl! Meet our new friend, Peridot." Steven said introducing them two, Peridot looked down at her feet and tensed up as she saw the other girl's feet in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Peridot. I'm glad you could make it to have lunch with us." She held out her hand, which made Peridot look up and grab it, shaking them. "So, where's Amethyst?"

"She went out to have a cigarette." Ruby said and sat down at the table, with Matt, who was quiet, but staring at Peridot.

"Of course she is." Pearl said and sat down as well, followed by Steven and Sapphire. Peridot remind standing up. Then Matt patted the seat next to him.

"Come, sit here." He said softly, and moved his hand. Peridot slowly walked over and sat down awkwardly. "You don't say much, do you?" Peridot shook her head and looked away, she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, we order two pizzas if anybody is hungry." Pearl said, just as Amethyst walked in and sat next to her and Sapphire.

"I sure am." She smirked and nudged Pearl, before staring at Peridot. "You shouldn't be uncomfortable, we are all your friends here, Peri." This made Peridot smile, even though it was only the first day of meeting them, they seemed all extremely nice.

"Thank you, I'll try not to be." The pizza came, and they ate with laughter and jokes. Expect Matt and Peridot stayed quiet, but Peridot had a smile on her face, as she was just glad that she could have friends. Expect, when Jasper and her group came into the pizza place, her happiness went away as quick as it came.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh Oh, what does Jasper want? And this was kind of a cute chapter, I love Amethyst and Peridot. xD I'm sorry this was so slow, again I am not very good at first three chapters, things should be getting a little bit better. Hopefully. Anyway, Review, Kudos, and Bookmarks. - XDomoX**


	4. Home

**A/N: Look here, please please, just skip this chapter if it triggers you. I want to warn you there will be some form of abuse in this chapter and self harm. I do not want to be held responsible if something happen to you guys. I love you too much for this to happen. If you guys ever need to talk, I am here. If there is something on your mind, maybe you need help... with your sexuality or something, I am here. You do not need to be afraid.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is going to be depressing. If you need help, I provided a suicide hot line number in the notes at the end of this chapter, if you or a love one needs it. Also its like four in the morning when I posted this chapter, so I am quite tired. If there is any mistakes that is why. - XDomoX**

* * *

"Look who is here? Now how did I know?" Jasper crackled as she walked over to the table, two other boys were behind her. They were the same size and build as Jasper, but they looked less scary, then she was. Jasper walked right up to Amethyst and pulled her out of her sit. "We're not on school campus anymore, so you're mine."

Matt cleared his throat and stood up, he was around the height of 6'4, couple of inches taller than Jasper herself, as she was pretty tall as well. She was about around the height of 6'0-6'2. "What did I tell you about picking on my friends, Jasper? Do you want me to talk to Coach?" He didn't talk very loud, but his voice was full of threat.

Jasper looked over at Matt, and snickered. She lets go of Amethyst and walked over to Matt. "Just because you are the team captain, doesn't mean you have any control over me, _Maricon,_ (fag)" Matt didn't let down his guard or his expressionless face, he looked down at Jasper.

"You shouldn't use words that describe yourself, Jasper." Snickers come from the table, before they quickly stop when Jasper shot them a glare. "You need to go, and mind your own business. I might not have any control over you, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up for my friends. We are trying to have civil lunch, we don't need some of your bullshit."

The large girl looked at Matt in the eyes. "I will have your position by the end of the season, Universe. Watch and see." She spat out and walked over to Amethyst. "And I will have your head mounted on my bedroom wall." She shoved her, and motioned her boys to follow her out of the pizza shop.

Matt sat down and grabbed a piece of pizza, going back to his quiet state. Amethyst grumbled and sat down, she didn't like when someone had to fight her battles. "Stop being butt hurt, Amethyst. If you get into a fight with Jasper here, you would be banned from the pizza place. _Again._ " Pearl said, she still hadn't really touched her first piece of pizza, only a nibble was taken out of it.

"Yeah, then we will have to find a different place to hang out." Ruby mumbled, "I like this place. I like the pizza, and Kofi Pizza is actually pretty funny."

"Yeah, Yeah. I would have taken her out to the boardwalk if I wanted her to fight me. She is just pissed that I told her too fuck off before coming here." Amethyst laughed and grabbed her fourth piece of pizza. She looked over at Peridot who looked uncomfortable once again. "Hey, Peridot, you okay over there?"

"W-What? Y-yeah, I'm doing fine." Peridot smiled weakly and took a bit of her second piece of pizza.

"You don't have to be so awkward around us you know. We are pretty good guys, we don't bite. Well, Ruby sometimes does." Sapphire gave Ruby a flirty look and Ruby gave her one back, with her cheeks were light with a blush.

"And my poor virgin ears didn't need to hear this." Steven said his cheeks pink as he looked down at his pizza.

"If they were so virgin, little bro, you wouldn't have got the reference." Matt nudged Steven playfully, and laughed a little as Steven glared at him. "I'm just saying." He shrugged and looked at Peridot. "For real though, you do not have to be uncomfortable around us. You just have to watch out when Ruby and Sapphire get to flirtatious at the table. Other than that we are totally cool with having you here."

Peridot looked at Matt, and looked away nodding. "Thank you. I appreciate this gesture." And she was, she was happy that she had friends. She hasn't been this happy in a very long time, but usually something bad happens when she gets this happy. A pain her gut, told her this day wasn't going to end like this.

* * *

And Peridot was right, she had accepted a ride with Amethyst to take her home, after she dropped off Ruby and Sapphire. You know they were happy to have the house to themselves, even just for five minutes. "Why are you and the others, being so nice? You barely even know me..."

"We are doing it because of Steven. He likes you, so we like you. Plus you seem pretty cool on your own. You are starting to grow on me. Just be happy. However, the same question can be used on, why did you take a ride from a complete stranger? I could like take you to a deserted field and skin you alive." Amethyst said and kept her eyes on the road.

She shrugged, "Probably not, but it doesn't matter. I know you won't actually hurt me. You seem too lazy to do that on your own. Plus you don't seem like the type of person to just kidnap somebody you just met. I bet you like to analyze the situation first." Amethyst let out a howl of laughter, as she stopped at a stop light. "What's so funny..?"

"You think way to high of me, I am lazy that one is true. I act on the moment, I don't analyze anything. Too much work for me, to be honest. I am not even sure how I made it into advance chemistry." The car started to move again, and in know time made it back to Peridot's house. Looking down at her phone, she was about 15 minutes late, from usually coming home.

Her parents were on the porch, looking for her, when they stood up as Amethyst pulled up in front of the house. "Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"No problem, if you ever need a ride call me up, I'll give you one." Amethyst mumbled, and looked down at her phone there was a text message. I'll look at it later. She thought. "Hey your parents, are okay with me giving you a ride right?"

"Um, I think so. I should I messaged them, beforehand. But, I am here now. So, I'll just take whatever they got. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Again, thank you." Peridot got out of the car, and Amethyst waited there until she was on the front porch with her parents. She honked and drove away.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Her dad asked sternly, as they walked back into the house, she looked at her parents and shrugged.

"I got a ride with my new friend. I had missed the bus, and she offered. What's the big deal?" She bit her lip, knowing that was a mistake to say.

"What's the big deal? You could have got hurt. At least messaged us before you get into a complete stranger's car!" Snapped her mother.

"She isn't a complete stranger, I went out to lunch with her and a group of friends." Peridot mumbled and sighed. "Look, I am 16, I can take care of myself."

"Go to your room, now, Peridot!" Her father said angrily and pointed upstairs. "We will discuss this later." Peridot sighed and nodded slipping her shoes off and heading up stairs. She could hear her parents fighting over her and something else. It sounded like they were fighting over moving once again.

* * *

Over an hour later, they were still fighting, and Peridot was starting to get hungry. Checking her clock, it was almost five, usually her mom was finishing up with dinner by now. Getting up off her bed, she made it out of her room and downstairs, where she met with her fighting parents in the kitchen. No food was being made.

"I just came down here to get a snack. Don't mind me." She mumbled and went around the island in the kitchen to the fridge. She opened the door and peered through, when her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We need to talk. Go sit down on the couch in the living room, Peridot." Her mother pushed her out of the kitchen, confused she walked over to the couch and sat down. Peridot's legs dangled off slightly. She was joined by her parents, a few minutes later, as they stood in front of her looking a little worried mixed with anger.

"We noticed you have been acting a little, _strange,_ lately." Her father started off the conversation with. "Is there anything you need to tell us about?"

Peridot looked back and forth from her parents. Her palms were sweaty. She didn't know what they were talking about, she was acting the same like always. "I know you don't want to tell us, but we are here for you, Peridot." Her mother said softly, which was a load of bullshit. If they were there for her, they wouldn't have sent her to a therapist where she can't even talk to her about the things they do to her. So many times they had threatened her if she spilled something about them to her therapist. So, she had to talk discuss other things with her, like what she has been going through lately. As in for over a year now, she has been questioning her sexuality. She didn't know is she should tell her parents or not, as they were pretty religious.

"Um, I really don't know what you two are talking about. Can we just discuss this after we eat? Please?" Peri asked her parents, as her stomach started to rumble.

"No, we may not. Your therapist told us you are going through some conflicted thoughts, and we want to know if there is anything we can do to help." Her father told her, when her mind started to racing. I knew, I shouldn't have said anything to that bitch. This is just great. What now? My parents they are going to disown me if I tell them. Oh god no. Her thoughts were wild and her breathing was getting a little heavier.

"I ... I have been questioning my sexuality for over a year now..." She heard a gasp from her mom, and an angry growl from her dad. "I think ... I think. .. I might be gay ... I don't find any interest in males my age, nor do I look at them ... Like I look at girls..." Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she talked, knowing her parents wouldn't act well with what she said.

"No, I will not accept that. You are lying to cover up what is really going on inside you head, sweetie. You shouldn't lie like that to us, what did we tell you about that?" Her mother said softly and bent down in front of Peridot stroking her hair softly. "Now tell mommy and daddy, what is really going on?" _I knew it, they won't believe me. I should have never said anything. Oh god, they are going to kick me out of the house. I know it. Should I lie, and said that I was lying, or should I keep going. Oh I don't know._ Her mind wouldn't settle down, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty.

Peridot took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm not lying, mother. I have been questioning, and I came to the conclusion that I am indeed, gay. I know you and dad probably don't accept me as me, and it might take some time, and I am willing to wait." Her head went to the side as a hand made contact with her face. Peridot's eyes widened and the tears started to fall freely as her face stung by the impact.

"I will believe no such thing, coming from you! Is it those new people you have been hanging out with?! I forbid you to talk to them anymore, Peridot. My god, so help me with this child. You are sinning my child, and I will not have a sinner in this house, I want you to think about what you just said to me and your father." Her mother snapped horror and disgust in her eyes.

"Go to your room, Peridot. You are grounded until you learn to apologize for upsetting your mother, with that foul mouth of yours. For now on, if you are not home straight after school, we will send you away to a private catholic school. Like your grandma wanted us to do in the first place."

Her father held her mother in his arms, as her mother started to cry. Peridot with tears of her own, got up and ran up stairs slamming her bedroom door. She crawled under the blankets and hugged her knees. She knew there was going to be a hand mark bruise on her face that she would need to cover it up somehow. Peridot knew that she should have never told her parents about her sexuality. She should have kept her mouth shut, like a good girl she was.

Peridot laid there, until she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was egging her on, and she couldn't hold back what she wanted to do any longer. It was an addiction that made her feel human, one that made her feel like she wasn't dead anymore.

She leaned over to her bedside draw and grabbed a baggy. There was a razor from a sharpener and a few kleenex to help stop some of the bleeding after she was done. It has been almost over a week since the last time she had done it, and she thought she was getting better. However, she was wrong like usual.

Taking out the razor, she rolled up the sleeve to her flannel and looked at the scars that she already inflicted on her skin. Some were only a week old, which were only scabs. There was some dry blood from earlier today when Amethyst grabbed her wrist. _You are a pathetic piece of crap, just do it already and be done with it. Your parents are disgusted with you anyway. Cut. Cut. Cut._

The voice in her head was unbearable, she couldn't stand it anymore. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she took the razor across her skin, she felt the pain that turned into relief as the stress drained from her. She watched the blood drip down her wrist onto some of the kleenex she set down on her lap. It was beautiful watching it, made her heart beat slow down a bit as she was calm. Putting the razor to her skin again, she inflicted another cut, before setting it down. She grabbed a few of the kleenex before putting pressure on her arm.

After a few, she reached inside her draw grabbing some disinfectant and bandages. Cleaning them out, she wrapped the bandages around her wrists, tight enough to stop some of the bleeding, but loose enough to not cut off circulation. She grabbed up her stuff and put it away back into the baggie, where she stuck it back into her draw. Getting up, she went to her closet and got out her pajamas and changing into them. She knew it was early, but all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about today.

Crawling back into bed, she turned off the lap on her bedside table, and closed her eyes. She stayed awake just laying there for a good 20 minutes before she finally actually fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, I provided a number. And for the ones who stuck through with this chapter to the very end, I feel so bad for Peridot. My poor poor alien. Oh no. I hope she can fine some sort of help, with what she is going through.**

 **Anyway, here is the number for people living in the us. I'm sorry.. I don't know the numbers for other countries... :**

 **1-800-273-8255**

 **But, Anyway, review please! - XDomoX**


	5. Parents

**A/N: So again, I used some Spanish in here, and hope that it all went well. So again, if you guys can help me that would be great. :D I won't be embarrassed that I got something wrong or nothing. I also don't want to offend somebody for getting it wrong. I am only using a Dictionary translator on line. Any who, hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm learning a lot of Spanish doing this though... Ha ha. -XDomoX**

* * *

"It's been a week, and she has been ignoring us all. Amethyst, what did you do to her on her way home, last week?" Steven said as he laid down on the couch staring at the Latino on the recliner. Amethyst had a joint in her hand, as she gave Steven the same stare he was giving her.

"I didn't say anything. It wasn't me. Whatever is going on with her, it's her business not mine. Steven, Peridot and I are not even friends. Why are you bugging me with this?" Amethyst cocked and eyebrow, before looking away to find Sapphire looking at her.

"Because you have her as a lab partner, don't you? Plus it's obvious you want to be friends with her. Why else you give her a ride back home?" Sapphire snickered and poked Amethyst in the forehead before walking into the kitchen.

"I gave her a ride because .., Well... I don't know. I thought she didn't want to get on a bus that smelled like puke and sweat." Steven giggled, and Amethyst shot him a look.

"What? It does smell like that, like yesterday some kid puked on another kid, and then it was a chain reaction. It was the grossest thing ever." Steven laughed and pretended to puke. Amethyst sighed and stuck the joint in her mouth, before lighting it.

"Amethyst! What did I tell you about that? Go to your room!" Sapphire yelled from the kitchen, the girl had one hell of a nose.

"No! I will not. I pay some rent here, I can smoke whatever I want. Plus Steven don't mind, he likes the contact high anyway, don't you lil'man?" Amethyst looked over at Steven whose cheeks were red and he looked away. "See he does!"

"Doesn't matter! Steven, come help me make dinner. Amethyst go take a drive and smoke that. We are having guests over anyway." Sapphire called, and Amethyst grumbled putting it out, and sticking it in her pocket. She got up off the chair and grabbed her keys off the hook beside the door.

"Fine, I'll be back by dinner. Don't burn the house down, Sapph. Steven, make sure she doesn't." Peeking through the kitchen doors, Sapphire flipped Amethyst off who laughed and walked out of the house, and to her car. Getting in she looked at her phone and thought about texting Valida. _Hey V, want to smoke? Sapphire kicked me out of the house because we are having guests over later._

It didn't take V long to message back. _Sure, I'm at the beach with Sour Cream and Onion the usual place. We can smoke there, no one is here except us._ She read the message and started up the car, heading towards the beach. It didn't take long to get there, parking the car she just took off her shoes and walked. Amethyst was used to the hot sand, as she always walked on it, when she needed alone time.

In the distance she saw a much older woman, with a short, thick blond bob which closely resembles an onion. As she got closer, Amethyst saw that she was wearing a long mint green dress shirt, with her sleeves rolled up over a white t-shirt, and was wearing a slate-blue overalls with rolled up pant legs. Her feet was bare like hers. "Amethyst, over here girly!" Vidalia called her over.

She sat down next to the older woman, and took the joint out of her pocket. "Ugh, here, you light it." She fell back on the blanket, and stared up at the inside of the umbrella. "I took a hit off of it, before Sapphire told me to go take a drive. Sometimes it's so hard to live in that house."

"At least it's better than living at your parents. Speaking of them, have you heard from them at all since last year?" V asked as she lit the joint, and watched her kids play in the ocean. Sour Cream was laughing as he splashed his little brother, this was surprising as he is always busy doing something. Amethyst grunted, as she took the joint and took a hit off of it.

"I could careless, about them. They haven't sent a message, a phone call, or a birthday card since I came out to them." Coming out to them was the hardest thing, Amethyst had to do, other than live in that god forsaken house. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

 _"mamá ... papá ... Can I speak with you?" The 16 year old short Latina girl went up to her parents at the kitchen table. Her father was drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper. Her mother was cooking lunch, while her pa looked up from his newspaper, and nodded._

 _"Sit down. What is the matter,_ Bicho?" _(bug) Her pa patted the chair next to him, and Amethyst sat down, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. It took a lot to do this, as he parents were religious and they didn't believe in same-sex relationships. However, they always told young Amethyst they would accept her no matter what._

 _"Ma, can you stop cooking for a second, please?" Amethyst voice shook as she tried to stay calm, her ma took the pan of the hot burner and placed it on a cooler one, before wiping her hands and sitting down next to pa. "T-Thank you.."_

 _"You're welcome, now what is it_ Mija _?" (My Daughter) I think) Amethyst took a deep breath as she faced her parents, she was trying hard not to break down and just leave._

 _"Y-You know how you said you would accept me for me no matter what?"_

 _"Yes, Of course, what is it?"_

 _"I ... I ... please ... I know your thoughts on this already ... but I ... think ... no I know, I am gay. I like females. mamá ... papá, I knew for a while..." She saw the look of horror and disgust in her father's eyes, before she even finished what she was saying. Looking at her ma, she saw grief, confusion, and hurt._

 _"_ A-Ambrosio, dónde nos equivocamos _?" (A-Ambrosio, where did we go wrong?). Her mother spoke in native tongue instead of English, she knew her mother was to upset to speak her second language. Amethyst knew that she should have never told them, she got up to walk away when her father grabbed her arm tightly, and turned her around to face them._

 _"How could you do this to us, Amethyst? Is this some sick joke?" Her father was angry, and she knew it. "We raised you better than this. We taught you better. Is it those girls you have been hanging out with, in school? Did they corrupt your mind?" Her dad was yelling this time, and tighten his grip on her arm. Tears were running down her face, and she shook her head._

 _"No, Papa, I-I don't see boys the way other girls see them. I find them attractive yes ... but.. I don't see them the way I see girls. Girls, they ... They understand..." Amethyst tried to pull her arm away from her dad. "Y-You are hurting me ... L-let go.." She cried out as her pa pushed her on the chair roughly, making it fall back. She landed on the tile floor._

 _Her mother was crying, and mumbling a pray. It was too quiet for Amethyst to catch it all, but it was something like let this child see the light of god, or something like that. Her head was to foggy to hear much. Her dad loomed over her._

 _"No, daughter of mine, is going to be gay. Never. Not under my house. I want you out of here. Pack of your things, and leave. If you are not gone by the time I come back. Your ass is mine." Snapped her pa, who grabbed her by the hair and forced her up on her feet, with a cry. He pulled her to the stairs and basically threw her up there. "Go! Get out of my sight," That day she packed her bags, and was out of there within an hour. She had nowhere to go, her arm was bruised with fingerprints, so she couldn't go to Rose, she would have called the cops and got her pa arrested, and she didn't want that. So the thing is, she went to Ruby's and Sapphire's, but of course they told Rose. And Rose, like she thought she would, called the cops, but they didn't do jack shit._

"Amethyst..." V's voice threw her off her thoughts, she felt hot wetness on her face. Her hand went to her cheeks, as she felt the tears. She was crying. Why was she crying? Amethyst sat up and looked at Vidalia before wiping the tears away. "Are you okay, Sweetie? You spaced out then started crying." The joint was out, and she noticed Sour Cream and Onion were staring at her as well.

"Yes ... I am okay. I was just thinking ... is all." Amethyst laughed nervously, she usually always talked to V about this, but with her children here, it made it harder for her. "I am going to go back to the house, dinner must be almost done. And I am pretty hungry." Vidalia gave her an uncertain look before nodding. "Keep the joint.."

Amethyst gave her a hug, before getting up and walking back to her car. She leaned against it, putting her shoes back on. She didn't want to go back to the house right away, so she decided to take a drive. She ended up driving to a cliff that overlooked Beach City, stopping her car she got out. That's when she noticed a figure over there, as she walked closer she saw it was Peridot. "Peri?" The girl jumped and tensed up before seeing it was Amethyst. "What are you doing here?

"I-I ... needed out of my house ... what are you doing here?" Peridot asked stuttering a bit. She didn't expect anyone to be up here, especially when it was getting late. She knew she was going to get in trouble for not being up in her room, if she was caught out this late.

"I took a drive and ended up here ... I needed some time to think. Do you mind if I sit here?" Peridot scooted a bit to give Amethyst room to sit down, which she did. Her legs dangling off the cliff. "It's beautiful up here, and quiet. Is that why you came here?"

Peridot nodded and looked at the lights of Beach City, they lit up the now night sky. It was beautiful up here, very much indeed. "I'm sorry ... for ignoring the group ... mom and dad said the group is bad influences on me ..." She mumbled and played with her hands in her lap.

Amethyst chuckled, "We kind of are, but why exactly did he tell you that?" Peridot looked over the cliff again and thought about telling Amethyst what happened. She felt like Amethyst might understand what she was going through. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Peridot realized she hasn't answered Amethyst for a couple of minutes.

"No, no, I will. I ... um ... came out as gay to my parents ... they didn't accept it too well." Amethyst felt a pang of pain in her heart as she knew all too well what Peridot was going through. "My mom, she slapped me ... and my dad told me to go think about what I did to hurt my mom. And that it must have been the people I have been hanging out with that got me this way. So, I lied and told them sorry that I didn't know what I was talking about." She looked at Amethyst who didn't look at her, but she can see small tears coming out of her eyes. "H-However ... I do know what I was talking about ... I know that I am not interested in men ..."

"You are lucky, Peri. You are a very lucky girl. I told my mama and papa, I am gay about a year ago. They disowned me, kicked me out that very day. Ever since then I have been living with Sapphire and Ruby." Peridot looked at Amethyst shocked, why was she telling her all this? Wasn't this private to her? "You better not tell anyone ... I swear Peri, if this gets out ..."

"No, no, I promise this is between us, Ame." Peridot said quickly, as she heard Amethyst let out a breath. "At least I am not alone, I don't know what to do ... I don't want to be disowned Amethyst. I have nowhere to go, I wish they just understand that I like girls and no men."

"Give them time, Peridot. Your parents seem to be a little more understanding than mine were." Amethyst said before her phone started to ring, taking it out she saw her parents' faces. Her heart skipped a beat, she hung up and put her phone away. "I'm sorry, it was a bill collector." Her phone started to ring again, getting it out she sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Mija,_ " It was her mother, "Finally, you answer, we were starting to get worried when you haven't been answering any of our phone calls. Your father and I want you to come over for dinner, next week. We want you to meet somebody." She groaned, of course they wanted her only when they wanted something.

"No." She simply said and was about to answer when her mother started talking again. I was more of a whisper than anything.

"Please, Amethyst, I missed you so much. I am sorry for what your father did, I forgave you a long time ago, come over, show your papa what an amazing girl you have become." Amethyst rolled her eyes, she knew her mother never accepted who she was, nor will her father ever will.

"Fine, next week. I'm going to bring somebody." She simply said, and then hung up. Amethyst took a deep breath, before yelling on the top of her lungs, she had to set her phone down before she threw it. Peridot jumped back and a little bit always from Amethyst, giving her space. "FUCKING HELL! WHY ME?! FUCK! FUCK!" She yelled, and pulled at her own hair. _"_ es pura mierda _, saben cómo me trataron. Sólo me quieren cuando quieren algo."_ (It's all shit, they know how they treated me. They only want me when they want something.) When Amethyst gets upset enough she will start screaming and yelling her native language. She finally calmed down when she remembered Peridot was with her, looking at the frightened girl, she gave her a sympathetic look.

"A-Are you okay, Amethyst?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was holding back so much frustration." She sighs and gets up. "D-Do you need a ride a home?" Peridot shook her head and pointed to the bike. "You sure?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you sure you are okay?"

Amethyst nodded, "I'm sure. Well, be careful, message me when you get home so I know you made it back safely. Just add me on facebook or something." She nodded and walked back over to her car, getting in. She sat there for a minute and banged her head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off. Sighing, she started it up, and drove off, leaving Peridot, mostly worried about her than herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Again, I would love help translating things better. Unfortunately, I have no idea who I can message to ask. Anyway, Review and vote please. -XDomoX**


	6. Talk With Rose

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling to well, and some things went down. My girlfriend broke up with me, because of her mom don't like me being trans, and I went to see Suicide Squad yesterday. But I am back with you another chapter, and this one is pretty long. And emotional. So I hope you like it. I'll be writing the next chapter after I post this one. So I should have it in a couple of hours hopefully, if not surely tomorrow. - XDomoX**

* * *

"I don't know Sapphire," Amethyst mumbled as they walked down the hallway passing by students who tried to get to their classes. "Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go to dinner with them. I was so frustrated, I scared poor Peri, for god's sake. I wanted to throw my own phone." It was fifth period and they had a class together so they usually walked to class with each other.

"You told me this before." Sapphire was calm as she spoke. "I think you should do it, I don't see any harm in going." She walked over to her locker, as Amethyst leaned against somebody else's, which happened to be Peridot's who walked over.

"Hey..." Peridot whispered softly, she seemed to be holding herself with less confidence than usual. "C-Can I get to my locker, please, Amethyst?" Amethyst looked at Peri before nodding and moving out of her way. "Thank you."

"Peridot, are you doing okay?" Amethyst asked, looking her up and down. She seemed less like herself every time they meet. Especially back in Chemistry, she hasn't been doing her best in that class. Peridot looked at Amethyst then looked around before nodding.

"Yes, I am doing fine. Thanks for asking." She mumbled and grabbed her binder for one of her classes. "Good evening, Sapphire. Loving the hair." She waved goodbye before walking away. Amethyst stared at her concerned.

"You like her." Sapphire giggled and nudged Amethyst's shoulder. "Can't deny it." She closed her locker and started to walk with the still concerned Amethyst.

"I do, as a friend, Sapph. Nothing more and nothing less. I am concerned for her though, do you see how she slumps and how she kind of looks like she is losing weight? I mean like for real, she still has been avoiding us. And she just sits alone at lunch. In Chemistry, she sits as far away from me as possible, and barely gets any of her work done." They walked into class, and sat in the way back like usual, next to Matt.

"What are you two talking about?" Matt whispered to Sapphire, who whispered back to Amethyst.

"We are talking about, Peridot. Amethyst likes her, but she doesn't want to admit it, she thinks she is going through some issues that are really affecting her." Sapphire mumbled and took out her binder for honors English which made Amethyst and Matt do the same, as they didn't want to get in trouble.

"Do you like Peridot? Why don't you just flat out tell her, maybe some of the issues she is going through will be resolved if you say you like her." Matt whispered over to Amethyst who rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Peridot in that way, Matt. I like her as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Like I told Sapphire. I am just concerned for her well-being. I just what she told me the other night, I don't know if her living situation is okay..."

"Wait ... Do you think we should tell Rose then?" Sapphire said and looked at Matt who nodded.

"We have to tell mom, Amethyst, if you are that concerned."

"No ... I can't just spill the beans to Rose, it's not my problem to just be spilling these things out ... She needs to do it herself. I just don't want her to go through with what I had to go through, is all. I don't want it to lean that way." Ms. Opal cleared her throat as she stood in front of the three.

"You three get afternoon detention after school. As you all wouldn't listen to me when I called your names three times." She said and stuck a piece of paper with the time and date of the detention on their desks. Amethyst groaned, Sapphire face palmed, and Matt literally almost freaked out.

"No, no, no. I have football practice after school, Ms. Opal. If I miss this practice I won't be able to go to the game Friday, against Emerald City. You can't do this."

Ms. Opal put a finger under Matt's chin, and made him look straight up at her in the eyes. "I can do whatever I want. Try to say more, and you get double detention, with Ms. Sugilite." Matt groaned and pushed her hand away, leaving Ms. Opal with a smirk on her face as she walked back up to the class. Ms. Sugilite was the after school detention teacher, she also taught weights during school hours. She was really strict and hated everyone.

"Great, mom is going to kill me." Matt mumbled and stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. He ran his hand through his hair and glared at Amethyst and Sapphire.

"Not our fault." Mouthed Amethyst, and Sapphire giggled a little.

"This should be interesting, Ruby won't be too happy, having her ride be canceled. But, first time in detention, this should be great!" Sapphire was too optimistic about going to detention.

* * *

As the end of the day came around Matt, Sapphire, and Amethyst met up at Ms. Sugilite's classroom. She had her very own classroom to serve detention in, and she was the most feared teacher in school. Peridot walked neared them in a hurry, passing Amethyst who grabbed her wrist tightly. "Ow!" Peridot said in pain, as she was pulled over to them.

"I barely even grabbed you ... how did that hurt?" Amethyst said and let go of Peridot who held her wrist to her chest. "Are you okay? Can I see?" Amethyst stepped forward, but Peridot stepped back.

"W-What do you want, Amethyst?" Peridot mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over, to study for the test in chemistry. I also needed to talk to you alone." There was giggling in the background from Sapphire and Matt.

"Um ... I-I'll ask mom ... What time?" She said nervously, she bit her lip as she could feel the stings of the cuts on her wrist. She took a shaky breath and tried to smile at the three who was looking at her. Amethyst looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway before looking at Peridot.

"I have an hour of detention, and it's 3:15 now, so around 4:30 should be good. Don't forget to bring your notes, and we will compare them." Peridot nodded once again before turning around. "Oh, also, if you want we are having company over for dinner that would love to meet you, maybe you should stay. Sapphire makes a mean dish of meatloaf."

"Sounds good. I'll get back to you if I can go..." Peri said, "I have to go before I miss the bus. Don't want that." She laughed nervously again, before jogging out of the hall and through the front doors of the school.

"I am going to find out what's wrong with her." Amethyst mumbled, before a giant black woman came thumping down the hallway. You could feel the vibrations from where they stood. Even Matt who was pretty tall himself, who was 6'4, was scared of the 5'5 lady. He gulped as she came near them.

"So, these are the troublemakers I have for detention. Rule number one, no electronics. Rule Number 2, no talking. Rule number three, if I come back to find out that any of you goofed off, I will spank your asses myself because your parents didn't teach you any manners." Ms. Sugilite opened the door and let them in, before closing the door with her in the hallway. She locked it from the outside, and laughed as she walked away.

"Um, can she even do this to us?" Amethyst mumbled, and Matt shook his head looking down at the shorty.

"No, but she did anyway. Whatever. Let's sit down." They sat there talking, she never came back until the very end of the session, anyway so they did whatever they wanted, Amethyst texting, Sapphire mostly reading a book and Matt well Matt was just doing weird boy things, and drawing.

"Out, I am missing my program." Snapped Ms. Sugilite, as she pushed them all out of the room and locked it. She glared at them before walking away back to the teacher's lounge.

"Do you need a ride home?" Amethyst asked Matt who checked his phone, and nodded. "Alright let's go." As they walked out of the school, they found Ruby, Steven and Peridot sitting near or on the car. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want to leave my baby, I wanted to be here when she got out of her detention." Ruby said jumping down from the top of the car, and walked over to her girlfriend. She picked her up and spun her away before kissing her deeply.

Steven jumped off the hood of the car and walked over to Peridot helping her up off the curve. "I stayed because Peridot didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to go home, so I thought I hang out with her." Amethyst walked over to Peridot.

"Can I speak with you?" Peridot looked around and gave her a confused look before nodding, they walked a little ways away from the others. "What's under your sleeve?"

"What are you talking about? My arm?" Peridot said and stepped back away from Amethyst, "Let's just go, I want to get some studying done, before I have to get home." Amethyst shook her head and grabbed Peridot's hand tightly, avoiding the wrist. "Amethyst, let go of me."

"No, I want to know what's under your wrist. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you have been acting, the way you have been treating all of us? Avoiding us, been wearing the long sleeves. Peri, it's like 90 degrees outside in August. Is there something going on at home?"

Peridot managed to pull her hand away from Amethyst and looked down at her feet. "It doesn't even feel that hot, I like my flannels. There is nothing wrong in wearing them. And no, nothing is going on at home everything is fine. What I told you is all in the past now. Leave it alone, Amethyst."

"No, I am not, Peridot. You are my friend, I am not going to lose a friend. If it is what I think it is under your sleeve, then that's not the way to go Peri. Please listen to me. I know it's hard. Only if you could see what is under my clothes, you will understand that it's hard to get rid of an addiction." Amethyst looked away and clenched her fists, "And you need to eat. You are losing weight, you looked so healthy in the beginning of the school year. Look at yourself now, Peridot."

"You have no idea what I am going through, Amethyst. So just ... Stop. You can't help. No one can." Amethyst turned around and grabbed Peridot by the shoulders. "Let me go!" She screamed out, making the others look over.

"You think I don't know what you are going through? Are you fucking stupid?" Amethyst yelled, making Peridot shake in her hold and look at her with fear. "Ugh, Peri, you have no idea what I have been through with my parents. My father was an abusive man, who disowned me, I went to a deep depression. I went through what you are going through right now. I thought about it so many times, I can't see you go through with it." She pushed her making Peridot stumble backwards, knocking into a tree.

"Amethyst, what the hell are you doing?" Steven yelled, as he ran over to Peridot to see if she was going through. Peridot pushed Steven away from her with tears in her eyes, she shook her head and went to walk away. Steven glared at Amethyst and followed Peridot, he won't leave her alone in this state.

"What did you two argue about?" Ruby asked concerned, she wanted to know what her friends were fighting over. Maybe they could help.

"Nothing. I am going to take a ride. Call somebody to give you a ride home." Snapped Amethyst and walked away from them to the car. She got in and locked the doors before they had a chance to even try to talk or get in. Starting it up she drove away, her knuckles turned a different color as she clenched the steering wheel in her hand tightly. She was holding back her tears as she drove. Not knowing where she was heading, she ended up at Rose's place. Checking the time, she knew the teacher was going to be there. Greg was there as well. Great.

Getting out of the car, she went to the front door and knocked on the door. Pearl was the one to answer. She was here too, is everyone at Rose's. "Is Rose here? Her car is in the drive away." Amethyst asked through cracks in her voice. Pearl opened the door wider and let Amethyst in.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Pearl asked wrapping an arm around her friend's waist. That's when Amethyst broke down, she clenched onto Pearl and cried. She hated to cry, she hated to cry in front of Pearl. "ROSE!" Pearl called as she took Amethyst to the couch, she was there when Amethyst went through everything, and she hated to see her like this. Rose and Greg came in from the backyard, cover in dirt. They were out there doing some gardening.

"Um, I should be going, I'll come back tomorrow around the same time to help you. I just have to get back to the car wash, before something terrible happens..." Greg mumbled and leaned on his tippy toes and gave Rose a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Universe." She giggled and watched him leave the house. Greg and her, they were actually divorced, but he comes around the help her take care of the kids and other things. She also kept the last name. After he left, she grew a concerned look on her face and walked over to Amethyst and Pearl. She sat down and pulled Amethyst in her arms, letting her cry. She rubbed her back up and down trying to soothe her. "Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

After a few minutes, Amethyst pulled away and wiped her tears, she felt empty inside. She felt worthless, and she felt like she could have handle Peridot better than to yell at her. "No, I'm not. I have a dinner date with my parents at their place ... Wednesday, and I am worried about Peridot..."

"Peridot Salazar, why?" Pearl asked scooting in closer to Amethyst, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I could have handled her better than I did ... I yelled at her like a dumbass. She is having some issues at home, and all I wanted to do was help. However, I got so worked up because she didn't want my help that I told her what I went through basically just threw it in her face, then pushed her into a tree. I didn't want that, I just wanted a simple conversation. What if ... What if I am turning into my dad? I don't want to use violence for an answer." She choked back some tears that wanted to spill over. Rose pulled Amethyst into a hug again, and stroked her hair.

"Shh. Everything is going to be okay. There, there, my dear." She looked behind Amethyst to look at Pearl. Tissues. She mouthed and bobbed her head to the glass table with a lamp on it at the end of the couch. Pearl reached behind her and grabbed the box of tissues, handing it to Rose who pulled away from Amethyst. She handed her some tissues, whom she took gratefully, blowing her nose. "Now, do you want to discuss why you are worried about Peridot? Other than how you handled the situation."

"I ... I don't know if I should just ... like spill her secrets though..."

"If you think she needs help Amethyst, then you have too." Rose was always there for people in need especially with kids. One of the reasons why she became a teacher, she was there to help. Before she became a teacher, she was working for the police to help secure children from abusive homes and situation. And other dangerous situations where children needed help such as human trafficking. Sometimes she would also give kids a safe spot for a couple of days at her place, that's how she met Amethyst.

Amethyst had run away from home, when she was around ten years old. She was living on her own for a week, in the alley's stealing food and pick pocketing. Rose came along, and found her all dirty, she took her in, washed her up and let her stay for a couple of days. Steven was only seven at the time, and Matt was 11, Greg was still with her then, and Pearl was living with them as well. She was only 11 at the time. Rose wanted to know everything about why she had run away and why she was living on the streets.

Rose did everything to try to get her out of the home, but nothing could be done, as the house was clean and her parents were the nicest people, with no criminal background history. But, Rose knew better and she kept up with everything going on the house, but no reports came in. Amethyst hid the bruises from her father, when he was drunk, and she kept quiet about what had been going on. It didn't stop her from visiting Rose every day though.

"W-well, you see, Peridot is gay."

"Oh, I would have never guessed." Pearl said rolling her eyes, before gasping for breath, as Amethyst elbowed her in the stomach.

"Peridot is gay, and her parents are homophobic like mine..." Amethyst stated before she went into a long story about what Peridot told her. And that she expected Peridot to be starving and hurting herself, then stopped to where she invited her to dinner, but thought maybe she wouldn't go anymore because of the way she acted towards her.

"This is a problem, I think you should talk and apologize to her Amethyst. Tell her you were just concerned and didn't mean to hurt her like you did, then invite her over again, I want to have a talk with her myself." Rose mumbled and looked at Pearl. "Pearl, I need you to go to the store for me, love." Pearl got up and nodded, she leaned down and Rose whispered something in her ear. Pearl then left the house. "Tell me, Amethyst, do you like Peridot?"

"W-What do you mean? Yeah I like Peridot, she is my friend." Rose shook her head and put a hand on Amethyst's leg.

"Do you like, like her?" Amethyst looked down at her hands in her lap, her cheeks heated up slightly, as she thought about Peridot. She nodded. "Why don't you tell her then?"

"Because why would someone like me? I am worthless to everyone, look how short I am? And ... And look at my body, Rose ... no one would like an overstuffed freaking Panda." She sighed. "I'm defective anyway. Broken. No one wants me, that's why my parents threw me out."

"That is not true, you are perfect the way you are Amethyst. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Plus you don't know until you try to talk to her, honey. Talk and you will see. Now do you want some tea, to calm down before going to see Peridot?" Amethyst nodded as Rose got up and walked away. She pulled up her tights to look at some of her thigh, and the scars that covered them. She shook her head and pulled it down. It wasn't going to be easy to talk to Peridot, not one bit. And top it all off the dinner, with her family, she still needed somebody to bring with her...


	7. Dinner

After leaving Rose's house, she texted Steven. _Hey Lil'Man, is Peridot with you?_ She wanted a few seconds, she had all the time as she was in Fish Stew Pizza. Amethyst didn't feel like going home just yet, as she knew she was going to get an ear full from Sapphire and Ruby.

 _No. She went home because someone was a bitch to her._ Great. She sighed and left the pizza place and got back into her car. She really needed to talk to her, and the only way is to deal with her parents. Now where did she lived again? Starting up her car, she drove a little ways, before remembering where Peridot lived, and sped up a little.

Amethyst made it in no time, parking the car right in front of the house she got out. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She assumed it was Peridot's dad who answered. He was a big beefy guy, shorter than Matt, by a couple of inches, but still very intimidating. "Yes?" He asked.

"Um, is Peridot Salazar here?" Amethyst looked him in the eyes, who he glared down at her.

"Why?"

"I am her Chemistry Partner, and I wanted to know if she would like to study with me, back at my place. I mean if you are worried, there is going to be Ms. Quartz-Universe there. She is coming over for dinner, with her son Steven. She is the advance math teacher at the high school. Peridot has her."

Mr. Salazar glared down at Amethyst before grunting and letting her through. "You run right up the stairs and on your left. Keep the door open." He shut the door behind her, as she walked up the stairs, and turned to the left. She knocked on the door.

"Go away, I am not hungry." Yelled Peridot, her voice muffled.

"Well, if I did food, then yeah I would go away, but I don't. However, if I did have food, I would have eaten it by now." Amethyst chuckled before it was cut off by Peridot screaming at her.

"I especially want you to go away!" Amethyst sighed and wiggled the doorknob, it was unlocked so she went inside, and closed the door to a crack. She walked over to the mound of blankets on the bed.

"Come out and let's talk before I jump on you. And I don't think you want an overstuffed Panda to jump on you." Amethyst smirked as Peridot's head peeked through the blankets, a little blush on her cheeks, but her eyes were red from crying. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I overreacted, just being too worried about you is all. I wanted to know if you were okay." Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck and stared down at her feet.

Peridot went back under the covers and huffed, Amethyst sighed rolling her eyes, before she jumped on Peridot and wrapping her arms around her. "I told you didn't I?" She heard Peridot giggle, and try to keep her face hidden. Amethyst grabbed the blanket and manage to pull it away from her face. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing hiding your face?" Peri's cheeks went bright as she blushed.

"Fine ... I forgive you ... get off of me now." She huffed and Amethyst laughed as she got off of Peridot laying next to her on the bed. "Is that all you came to do was apologize and smother me?"

Amethyst looked at Peridot and shook her head. Peri looked so innocent right now, and so adorable with her cheeks bright with blushing that giggle she made, and how small she looks. It made Amethyst feel warm inside. "I wanted to know if the study date was still up for grabs, and going to dinner at my place."

Peridot nodded. "Yes, it's still on. Now get up so I can go ask my parents." Amethyst got up followed by Peridot, who still had her shoes on. They walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen where her parents were. "Mom, dad, this is Amethyst Pedroza, she goes to my school, and is my chemistry partner. I wanted to know if I can go over to her place, and study for the test next week. She has also invited me to stay for dinner."

Her dad grunted and kept reading the paper, as he was still a little mad about Peridot's outburst from the other day. Her mom dried her hands and shook Amethyst's. "I am Shirley Salazar, Peridot's mother. You seem to be a nice young lady. Very beautiful. All the boys must be after you, eh?" Her mother teased, and Amethyst blushed slightly, and clenched her teeth. She always hated how parents assumed you were straight.

"Oh yes, very much so. However, I am more into my studies, then I am with dating, ma'am. So is it alright with she comes over? Ms. Rose Quartz-Universe is going to be there, she is the Advance Math teacher at the high school. We are friends with her two sons, Steven and Matt Universe. They are coming to dinner, so we will have an adult there." Amethyst gave them her best smile, and Mrs. Salazar looked over at her husband before nodding.

"Yes, but have her back by 11. It is a school night after all." Peridot hugged her mother, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank, Mrs. Salazar, I'll bring her back in one piece." Amethyst nodded and soon followed Peridot out, who already had her back pack.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's go."

* * *

By the time they got back to Amethyst's place the house was full of people, there was Rose, Pearl, Steven, Matt, Sapphire, Ruby, and Connie who actually goes to a private school. Steven met her during a parade, and then later on the beach. However, they haven't seen each other in a couple of months. "Hey looks who is back." Ruby said, as she sat on the couch with the others. The two kids, Steven and Connie were on the floor. Pearl and Sapphire went back into the kitchen to start cooking, Matt was on his phone sitting with his mom.

"Hey Peridot, I'll meet you in my room. It's the one on the right. Hey, Rose, can I speak with you outside?" Rose stood up and followed Amethyst outside to the front yard. "So, she forgave me ... but how do I tell her that I like her ... I'm really nervous."

Rose chuckled and put a hand on Amethyst's shoulder, before bending down to be her height. "Go with what your heart tells you, Amethyst. Ask her on a date first, take her to Funland, tomorrow after school. Treat her like she is your world. If she says no, then give her some time. I'm pretty sure she likes you as much as you like her." Amethyst gave Rose a hug before they both walked back into the house. She said "hi" to Connie, before walking into her room, to find Peridot spread out on her bed.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as she closed the door chuckling. Peridot sat up and shrugged, "Okay so I noticed you haven't been doing your best in the class, so I have been working extra hard on the notes we have been taking." Amethyst mumbled and went over to her bag grabbing out her notebook and handed it to Peridot who grabbed it from her.

"Yes, pretty nice notes here. Mind if I start copying them down?" She asked and Amethyst shook her head.

"Don't mind, go ahead." She sat down on the bed next to Peridot as she started to write down the notes. "Umm, so Peridot, are you free tomorrow after school ...?" Peridot looked up for a brief second before looking back at the notes.

"Most likely, why?"

"I was wondering ... if you would like to go out with me? Go to Funland." Peridot stopped writing, and looked slowly up at Amethyst. "And then .. go over to dinner with me at my parents because I don't want to go alone ..."

"Go ... to funland ... as a date?" Amethyst swallowed her hands were sweaty as she nodded.

"I-I mean, if it's a no then ... I understand ..." Peridot was quiet for a few minutes as she kept writing the notes, it was making Amethyst very uneasy. Maybe she didn't like her that way like Rose said.

Peridot looked back up again, and nodded. "Yes, sure, I would love too." Amethyst cheeks went a different shade as she smiled. "Are you okay over there?" Peri giggled, before getting tackled in a hug and fell off the bed. Amethyst was laughing alongside Peridot, who hasn't laughed this much in months. It felt good for a change.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just happy. Are you okay?" Amethyst asked through the laughter as she was on top of Peridot, both of her arms on each side of the other girl's body. Peridot nodded, as it fell silent. She looked at Amethyst's lips which looked soft and kissable. The other girl bit her lip, which made a shiver go down Peridot's body. As Amethyst leaned forward only inches away from Peridot's lips, the door opened.

"Peri, Ame, dinner is-whoa, hold on a minute..." It was Matt as he stared down at the two girls on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just tell the others you two are fucking and is going to be late." Amethyst grabbed the nearest thing to them, which was a shoe and threw it at Matt, hitting him square in the face. "Ugh, bitch." Matt shook his head and glared down at Amethyst, who was standing up now, with Peridot.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Amethyst smirked, Matt was going to step forward, when Sapphire came into the room.

"What are you, three doing? Dinner is done. Everyone is hungry let's go." Sapphire sounded irritated, before walking out of the room, followed by Matt mumbling something to himself. Amethyst looked at Peridot who was blushing madly, which made her giggle. She put her hand on the small of Peri's back and pushed her forward.

"Come on, let's go eat, with my crazy family." Peridot grabbed Amethyst's hand and squeezed it before letting go and walked out of the room. Everybody walked through the kitchen and into another door to where the dining room was. It was blocked off from the rest of the house, so no one knows where it was until you show them first. The table was already set, and the smell of food lingered in the room. Sapphire made her famous meatloaf, with her secret sauce. Which wasn't so secret as everyone knows, it was just barbecue sauce, ketchup and sugar mixed altogether.

Rose sat at the front of the table, as she was the adult, Pearl to her right as she seems to never leave her side in the first place, Matt on the left side. Then, it went Ruby and Sapphire sitting on the right side of the table next to Pearl. Steven and Connie on the left side with Matt. Leaving two more empty chairs, at the end of the table, which Amethyst and Peridot took over. "Smells good, Sapphire." Peridot said and smiled at Sapphire who returned the smile.

"Look at this, such a big family." Rose smiled happily. "It's such a beautiful sight to see that everyone is getting along and happy. Look at all of you, grown up, I remember when all of you were little ones, with much trouble. Ruby and Sapphire, I remember when you ran away from your homes back east, to escape and live free. You two were so young, but look how far you made it. Pearl, I remember when you came to me, much younger than the rest did. I couldn't let you down, and I took you in. Amethyst, my dear Amethyst, you grew up so much in these past years. I'm so proud of you." Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand under the table and squeezed it. "And too my two boys, one is the football captain, and the other, well the other is just Steven."

"Moom!" Steven groaned, making Connie giggle.

Rose chuckled and shook her head, "I am kidding, my son, you are so very smart. I love you so much." Steven blushed and looked away. "Connie, you my dear, will be president somebody if you work hard enough for your goal. " She then looked at Peridot. "I've known you for a very short time,Peridot. However, I want to help you as much as I can, in my ... Very short time ..." The room went silent as Rose spoke. "You see, Peridot, I know you are going through a lot, and I want to help you like I helped these kids here. I need you to open up to me." Peridot looked flushed and adverted her eyes away, she hated to be put on the spot. Amethyst once again squeezed her hand, to assure everything is going to be alright.

"Mom, what do you mean by your very short time?" Matt asked, grabbing his mother's hand. He was thinking the worse when he knows he shouldn't have. His mom was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma, a type of bone cancer, a little over 10 years ago, four years after Steven's birth. You wouldn't notice unless you know, Rose, personally that she actually had an amputee leg. The doctors said it shouldn't come back, but you never know.

The room was held in suspense. Everyone ignoring the food on the table. "I went to the doctor's office Saturday, I was told my cancer came back. It spread to parts where they can't cure." A gasp and a sob came from someone, most likely Pearl. "They diagnosed me with about two months left to live. I turned in my retirement forms yesterday, and tomorrow is my last day, as I am getting too weak to work."

"No..." It was Steven, tears going down his cheeks, "I-I ... no..." Rose looked sad, as she looked at her soon.

"It's alright sweetie everything is going to be okay. Let's eat and we will discuss this more at home, baby." She grabbed the meatloaf getting a piece on her plate and passed it to Pearl, who had to set it down and whip her tears on her napkin. She grabbed it up and grabbed a piece passing it. Soon food was passing around the table and everyone's plate was full.

It wasn't cheery as normal, the room was filled with silence and sadness, along with the feeling of being uncomfortable. Amethyst was having a hard time eating as she was holding back tears. She didn't want to think that Rose was dying, she didn't want to think about the fact that the person who saved her wasn't going to be here anymore. She made her feel like she was worth something, made her feel like she was perfect the way she was. "Amethyst, are you listening?" She heard Peridot's voice, and looked over to her.

"What, I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

"I asked if you were doing okay, you haven't touched your food." Amethyst looked down at her plate, then looked at everyone else's, most of them were almost all done including Peridot's.

"Y-yeah, I am just not hungry." She scooted her chair back. "May I be excused?"

"Are you okay, Amethyst?" Rose asked, and Amethyst nodded.

"I just need to go outside for fresh air." She told them, and walked out of the dining room, to the back door leading to the backyard. On the back table was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one, she sat down on the porch steps lighting it.

"You realize, when you are smoking a cigarette it isn't fresh air anymore." Amethyst turned around and faced Rose, she let the tears fall down freely now as she looked away. She hated crying and it was the second time that day.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What am I going to do without you, Rose? I can't lose you. You helped me with so much." Rose sat down with a bit of trouble next to Amethyst, and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close to her body.

"You have been doing so good, my dear, without me. You have to help, Peridot now, with me. You need to save her before it's too late." Rose simply said as she pulled away and Amethyst took a drag of her cigarette blowing out the smoke a few seconds later.

"Not the point, Rose. You are the mother who was there for me. You mean so much to me, and the others. You were here for all of us, and now you are going to be gone in a blink of the eye. I ... I don't know if I can handle that." Amethyst took a deep shaky breath, as she couldn't breathe through the smoke and tears. She put out her cigarette as she couldn't smoke it anymore in her state.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. We will discuss this more later, I have to take the boys home, before they start breaking down with the others. Promise me, you won't do anything, you are stronger than this, Amethyst, I know you are." Rose kissed the top of her head, before getting up and walking back inside the house. Peridot then walked outside, and stood behind of Amethyst.

"I ... I think I need to get home, Ame. Is it alright, if I borrow your notebook to keep writing down the notes?" Amethyst got up and hugged Peridot who went tense, but hugged her back. She pulled away a few moments later, and nodded.

"Sure, let's go get your stuff and take you home." Amethyst wiped away her tears and walked back into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Ummm... I am sorry guys... yeah... this book just gets more depressing, I am just saying. But I hope you liked the almost kiss between Peridot and Amethyst. Until then, Review. - XDomoX**


	8. Funland & Dinner With Parents

**A/N: Here it is guys, the date and the dinner with the parents. How do you think it will go? I'm scared for Amethyst. Anyway hopefully everything will go well for the two. Hopefully** ** _Nothing_** **happens. ;) *Evil Laugh* Until the end notes.** **Also there is a dream scene in here, well a night mare from Amethyst, it involves a little bit of Child abuse from her past, so if that triggers something, please don't read. Usually I won't spoil something like that, but I don't want to hurt any of you. Anyway, please enjoy.** **\- XDomoX**

* * *

It was after school the next the day, Peridot had caught the bus and was now home, to get ready for Funland. As she stood in front of the mirror in only her bra and undies, she turned herself around staring at her body. There was scars on her legs and arms, fresh ones and old ones. There was also a couple of bruises, yellow and black as some were healing and others were new. She was disgusted with her body and how broken down it was. She hated how fat she felt, and couldn't keep down food long enough for it to digest properly.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she couldn't think like that today. She was going to have a nice time with Amethyst. Grabbing a long sleeve white shirt, she tucked it into her nice black skinny jeans. Putting on some suspenders holding her pants up and a bow tie. _Looking nice for a change, Peridot._ She told herself as she looked herself in the mirror once again.

"Mmhmm, looking good, Peridot." Peridot looked at Amethyst through the mirror who looked her up and down, making her blush. "Are you ready? I told your parents you won't be home until a little bit after midnight, they were glad to have the house by themselves. But, I also told them it was going to be a group trip." The Filipino turned around to find Amethyst in some gray sweatpants, an overly large white shirt with a knot in front, and her hair up in a ponytail. Peridot felt a little over dressed, but she loved how Amethyst looked.

"You are looking good too." She told the other girl as she grabbed her bag and phone. She kissed Amethyst on the cheek before walking down the stairs with her. "I'll be back later tonight!"

"Okay, don't have too much fun now!" Called her mom who then giggled as Peridot's father kissed down her neck. Amethyst and Peridot faked gagged as she laughed walking out of the front door, to Amethyst's car. Amethyst opened the passenger seat door for Peridot.

"Why thank you." Peridot said getting into the car and throwing her bag in the back seat. She buckled up after Amethyst closed the door for her. She watched at the bigger girl got into the driver's seat and buckled up as well.

"Ready, Freddy?" Amethyst said turning on the car, and her music started to blare. _I met a girl who never looked so alone. Like sugar water in your mouth lukewarm. She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue. We fell in love and now we're both alone._ Amethyst quickly turned it down and gave Peridot an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I like to listen to my music loud.."

"No, no, I love that song. _Hell Above by Pierce the Veil._ Turn that shit up." Peridot pushed Amethyst hand away from the knob and turned the music up singing along with it. Amethyst laughed and drove away from the house, sneaking in a few glimpses at Peridot.

They were at the end of their third song when they made it to the entrance of the boardwalk. Amethyst parked the car and turned off the engine. "Ready?" Peridot nodded, as they both got out of the car. Grabbing her hand, Amethyst lead her over to Funland, and the booth where they sold tickets. "Two all day bracelets please." She told the lady who looked bored with her job. Handing them the bracelets, Amethyst paid and pulled Peridot into the amusement park.

Amethyst helped Peridot put on her bracelet, before grabbing her hand again and pulling her over to a ride. A roller coaster, Mr. Smiley was standing there. "Hey kiddos, on here for a date?" Peridot pulled her hand away and blushed. "Aww don't need to be all shy, go on in. I'll let the height slide this time." Amethyst thanked Mr. Smiley and grabbed Peridot's hand walking up the stairs to one of the carts. They got in and put down the bar nice and secure.

Peridot's heart was racing, she never have been on a roller coaster before and she was scared. "Hey there is nothing to be scared of. I am right here, to protect you." Peridot's heart flutter and she nodded before gripping the bar until her knuckles turned white as the cart started to move. Amethyst grabbing Peridot's hand, squeezed it to reassure Peridot that everything was going to be okay.

It wasn't long when she got over her fear and started to cheer and laugh with Amethyst as they rode the roller coaster. When they got off they grabbed the photo that was taken of them. "Look you are so cute! Here, you keep it." Amethyst gave the picture to Peridot who put it in her pocket for safekeeping. The two of them rode a couple of more rides, before they started to get hungry. "Let's get some corn dogs!"

Peridot giggled at Amethyst who looked so excited to eat, as they walked over to the corn dog stand. She ordered to corn dogs and paid the man some money. Amethyst handed Peridot hers as they walked over to a bench and sat down. "Thank you for taking me to Funland. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Peridot was truly happy and thankful for this adventure.

"Nah, don't worry. I love having you around and spending time with you, Peri. I want to thank you for saying yes to this." Amethyst took a bit of her corn dog and swallowed. She finished her corn dog in a matter of a few minutes when Peridot only took a bite out of hers. "Do you not like corn dogs, Peri?"

"What? No, I do. I was just thinking is all. However, I am not that hungry, do you want it?" Peri offered it to Amethyst who took it reluctantly. "It's fine, eat it." Amethyst sighed and ate the corn dog, before standing up.

"Want to play some games, before we go back to my place and get ready for dinner tonight?" Peridot nodded and they walked hand to hand to the ring toss game, where she stood there wide-eyed at the giant aliens. "Do you want that?" Peri nodded and Amethyst laughed. "Two sets of rings please." She handed the lady some money as she gave them each a set of rings.

They tossed and missed, tossed and miss. By the time they were out, they only got in two rings. Amethyst paid for more rings, managing to score enough to get an alien for Peridot. She wasn't going to give up until Peri got a big Alien. The lady took down the one Peridot pointed to and handed it to her. Her eyes were bright with stars in them, and she hugged Amethyst tightly. "Thank you I love it." Amethyst giggled and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm glad you do, now let's go back to my place." She had to go home anyway, she was flat broke, well not really, she was just out of the money she brought with her. Peridot and her, walked out of funland to the car, where they were met by Jasper and Lapis. "What are you doing here? And why the fuck are you near my car?"

"Oh, this is your car? How pathetic when was this made the 90s? It's nothing compared to my 2015 Chevy over there." Turning her head, Amethyst looked at the giant black truck a few parking spaces away. Jasper's parents were rich and bought her anything she wanted. It took Amethyst multiple paychecks to save up to get her car. "My parents got me that the moment I won my first football game in the championship game. I bet your parents could barely get you anything, oh wait, you were disowned by them weren't you? Makes you more pathetic."

Amethyst clenched her fists and growled. "What was that, _puta_?" Jasper pushed Lapis to the side and she balled her fists and clenched her jaw.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I called you a _puta_. I might be small, but I can take your ass any time."

"Oh is that so? Then, come at me, whore." Amethyst growled and ran at Jasper kicking her right between the legs and making her bend over, as her foot met with bone. "What a bitch." Growled Jasper, before a fist connected with her nose sending her back. It took a moment for Jasper to regain her posture and she stood up. She ran out Amethyst and punched her square in the jaw making her fly into her car. Peridot ran over to Amethyst setting down her alien, on the hood of the car. Amethyst jaw was already started to bruise. "I guess you can't take me, after all." Jasper sneered.

Amethyst pushed Peridot away from her and ran towards Jasper, who brought her fist to Amethyst's stomach, her other hand tangled in her mane of hair holding her in place. Jasper put in a few more punches, before punching her square in the face cracking Amethyst's nose, and most likely blackened her eye. Bloody and bruised Amethyst gave up and laid there on the ground when Jasper let go of her. "Jasper, that was really uncalled for." Lapis mumbled, before flinching as Jasper glared at her. "I-I'm sorry ... lets just go eat now please..." Jasper looked down at Amethyst and spit the ground ear her before walking away with Lapis.

Peridot ran over to Amethyst and helped her up. "Oh no, Amethyst. We have to get you to the hospital." Amethyst coughed up some blood and shook her head. "Find then let's get you home, can you drive?" From the looks of it, she would say no. Peridot barely knew how to drive, but enough to get them back to Amethyst's place. She helped her to the car and into the passenger seat, going around she picked up her Alien, and got into the driver's seat. Buckling up, she started the car, and backed out of the parking lot slowly.

She was nervous, but Amethyst was going in and out, and wasn't able to drive. Pulling out into traffic, she started to drive slowly, getting honked at, but then going a little faster as she was getting less nervous. It took longer than expected to get back to Amethyst's house because Peridot was nervous and a first time driver, but they made it back in one piece.

Parking the car in the driveway, near Sapphire's and Ruby's much newer car, Peridot grabbed her alien and shut the door. She walked around and helped Amethyst out, and to the front door. She knocked hard and quickly, until Sapphire finally answered. "Shit! Did Amethyst get into another fight?" She helped Peridot take Amethyst to the couch. Ruby walked out o the kitchen with the first aid kit and a wash rag, handing it to Sapphire.

"Yeah, Jasper provoked her. And she was doing pretty well, until Jasper beat the living crap out of her." Peridot said as she helped Sapphire clean Amethyst up, when they were done, she helped her bring Amethyst to her room and lay her down. She set her Alien near her, before walking out of the room. It was 7, and Amethyst didn't need to be at her parents' house until 9:30.

* * *

Amethyst was sweating from head to toe as her head moved back and forth in her sleep. She was quietly mumbling something as her eyes moved behind her shut lids. _She was in her parents' house, but how did she get here? It was quiet as she looked around, maybe everybody was sleeping. "Amethyst, what did I tell you about sneaking out of the house?" She turned around as she saw her dad in the corner walking out of the darkness. Shadows still danced across his face, from the lit candle on the dresser next to him. She didn't know what he was talking about as she stepped away from him._

 _Amethyst could practically smell the alcohol on his breath as he stepped closer. "Now now, sweetie, sit still for your pa as he gives you your punishment." She wiped her head around to see her mom, in her apron sitting in the living room's love couch. Her eyes widened as her father grabbed her shoulders, a wicked grin on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she was thrown against the wall._

 _"What a good girl, taking a beating like a real woman." Her father crackled as he walked closer to where she was. She opened her mouth again, and managed to scream._

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Are you okay?" Amethyst looked around she was sitting up and her hair was plastered against her face, as her head was pounding. Her breathing was hard and fast, as she was trying to get her surroundings in. "Hey, Amethyst look at me." It was Ruby, she looked to her side to see Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot standing there.

"Ruby, go get a cold wash rag for Amethyst, she had another nightmare." Sapphire ran her hand through Amethyst's hand pulling it out of her face. Amethyst felt like shit, her stomach was throbbing and her lip was swollen along with her eye. Peri grabbed a hold of Amethyst's hand and held it tightly. She was worried about her, maybe she didn't need to go to her parents after all.

Ruby came back with a cold wash rag and sat down on the floor crossed legged staring up at Amethyst. Amethyst had been having these nightmares as long as Ruby had known her. It was usually, Rose who comforts her, but as she was getting weaker they couldn't call on her. So, when Rose couldn't come Ruby and Sapphire learned how to take care of their best friend. They were only 18, but they were going to act like mother figures to Amethyst if she needed it. Like now.

Sapphire started to rub the rag on Amethyst hot face, with a concerned look. "You shouldn't go to your parents, tonight, Amethyst. Not like this." Amethyst's eyes widened and she pushed away the rag.

"What time is it?"

"8:30. You still have an hour. Call them up and say you can't go." Sapphire said sternly and glared at her friend, as she calmed down knowing she still had more time before then.

"I think you should listen to, Sapphire, Amethyst. She's right, look at yourself. You took a beating from Jasper, and then you wake up screaming. You are in no shape to go over there tonight." Peridot said and clicked her tongue shaking her head. Amethyst leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"I'm going, I need to face up to them, if I don't I'm never going to get peace of mind. I'm going to take a shower. Move." Ruby stood up and walked over to the door with the other two. She was disappointed in Amethyst for going over there tonight. It wasn't a good idea and they all felt it. Shaking her head she pulled the two girls out of Amethyst's room.

"You know she won't listen to us, so let her go anyway." Ruby mumbled. "In the meantime, let's go finish watching _Bob Burgers._ "

Peridot sat on the couch with the other two, her hands were in her lap. She was worried about Amethyst, she shouldn't be doing this to herself. It wasn't the right time, after getting her ass beat by Jasper, and now going to face her parents who disowned her. Thirty minutes pass, and it was 9 o'clock, Amethyst still hasn't come out of the bathroom yet. Getting up, Peridot walked down the hall to the bathroom, the water was off, but she heard soft sobs.

She knocked on the door, "Amethyst, are you okay in there?" She heard some shuffling and then the door unlocking, steam came out of the bathroom as she looked at Amethyst. She was beautiful, her hair was up in a bun, with a bow in it, and she was dressed in a nice pair of slacks, dress shirt, with a purple tie to bring it altogether.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go, before we are late." Amethyst said avoiding Peri's eyes as she went past her to the living room. She said "goodbye" to Ruby and Sapphire, and walked out of the house, followed by Peridot. They climbed into the car, no music and no talking, it was just kind of an uncomfortable silence. It made Peridot feel like she shouldn't be there right now. Her parents lived in Emerald City, ten minutes from Beach City, and 30 minutes away from Empire City, so yeah it was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, you have to see me like this..." Amethyst said, which made Peridot look at her.

Amethyst made sure to leave some of her bangs down to cover the black eye, and her lip was still a little swollen. Was she talking about that, or her having a nightmare? Peridot shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry about, anything, Ame. Everything it going to be okay." She gave her a reassuring smile before looking back out of the window. They pulled into a driveway of a really nice house, "Are we here?" Peridot asked surprised.

"Yes. My dad owns a construction company and my mom, she is a stay-at-home one." Amethyst shrugged and looked down at her phone. 9:30 exactly. "Come let's go." Getting out, Amethyst wrapped an arm around Peridot's waist and went up to the front door of the house. Peri could feel Amethyst's fingers dig into her side, as she bit her lip to hold back the pain it was causing. She knew she didn't mean it, and she was scared.

"Hey, it's going to okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." Peridot whispered in Amethyst's ear and kissed her cheek, before the door opened revealing a short woman in a skin tight black dress on. She was a short as Amethyst was, but possibly a couple of inches taller than her. She looked at the two of them, trying to hold her distaste. However, it was clearly not working.

"Aye, Ambrosio, our daughter is here." She called, and a much taller man around the height of 6'0 came around the corner from the kitchen. He was wearing a black tailor's suit, with a maroon shirt under it. He was wearing a light baby blue tie. His face was of disapproval as he looked over Peridot and Amethyst. Clearly not liking their attire.

"I am not complaining, but I would rather you wore a dress then this, _Mijo_. Anyway, come in, come in." He opened the door wide and let the two girls in, Amethyst grabbing Peridot's hand as her breathing sped up a little. She didn't like it here one bit, and Peridot could see this.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Pedroza asked as she looked up and down Peridot, giving her a fake smile. Amethyst pulled her closer to her, and smirked.

"I said I would bring someone and I did. Her name is Peridot Salazar, and she is my date." Mr. Pedroza jaw clenched before forcing a smile on his face, and wrapping an arm round his wife's waist. It disgusts him to see his daughter so close to another woman.

"Ah, I see. Well, it is good ... to meet you, Peridot. Salazar Mexican descent?"

"Uh, actually Filipino, Sir. However, the Spanish did colonize the Philippines, and they inspired a lot of culture for us. My mom actually has Spanish blood in her." Peridot said and smiled up at the man, she was going to make a good impression. Mr. Pedroza nodded slowly taking it all in.

"That's interesting to know. How about, we eat? Are all of you hungry?" He asked and Amethyst avoided eye contact with him, as she nodded. They all walked into the kitchen where a table sat with food on it. They sat around the table, but Amethyst made sure to stay close to Peridot, they were both uncomfortable. "Everybody, grab hands, as we say a short prayer." Amethyst made a disgusted face, but hid it as she bowed her head and grabbed Peridot's hand. Peridot grabbed Mr. Pedroza's hand who he in return gripped it with some force, making her scrunch up her face. "Ma, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure. Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." Peridot after saying Amen let go of Mr. Pedroza's hand, she put it in her lap. Amethyst grabbed it under the table and rubbed it trying to make the throbbing go away. They smiled at each other before paying attention to the two grown-ups.

"Amethyst, how has school been going for you?" Her father asked as he passed a dish to her ma, in return passing it to her after she got some on her plate.

"It's been fine. One of our teachers, Rose," She was shot with glares from both her of her parents, as they both despise Rose with a passion, "Had to retire because her cancer is back, and she doesn't have much time left with us." Amethyst went on ignoring the glares from her parents. "Other than that, fine."

"What happened to your face sweetie?" Her mother asked as she passed the salad towards her.

"I got into a fight with a school bully." She passed the salad to Peridot, who only grabbed a small handful with the tongs and set it down on the table. Her mother sat up and started to pour some champagne in their glasses, Peridot stopped her when the glass was barely full.

"My parents don't like me drink, Miss. This should be enough, thank you." She mumbled. Mrs. Pedroza nodded and poured some in her husband's glass before sitting down.

"What did we tell you about fighting, Amethyst?" Her father asked quite noticeably irritated with his daughter, Amethyst rolled her eyes and he growled, getting a whimper out of her. Peridot clenched her fists, she was getting pissed pretty easily tonight, on how scared Amethyst was of her father and mother.

"Don't fight, go get help, or take the b-beating like a woman." She stuttered her hands were shaking as she tried to pick up her fork to eat.

"Exactly, which one did you do?"

"Neither ... I fought back."

"Exactly, and that's why you were hurt worse then you should have been, then if you listened to us." Her father said before he started to eat like nothing happened between them.

"You know, you shouldn't treat your daughter like that." Peridot mumbled, she had no idea why she was sticking up for Amethyst over this, as she could barely even stuck up for herself with hers.

"What did you just say to me?" Amethyst's father set down his fork slowly and looked at Peridot.

"You heard me."

"Peri, no. Stop." Whispered Amethyst.

"I said, you shouldn't treat your daughter like that. It's uncalled for. She is your only child and you treat her like a disgusting animal. I am not going to go for it. She is more than that, she is smart, amazing, and perfect the way she is." Peridot scooted her chair away from the table and stood up. "Come Amethyst, this was a waste of our time."

"Amethyst, why don't you keep your _juguete_ (Toy), under control." Her mom said taking a sip of her drink, she gave Amethyst a dull look, before giving her a look of surprise when she shot upright and flipped the chair backwards behind her.

"I tried to forgive you for all the years you treated me like shit, and for the way you treated me when I came out gay to you. However, I will not forgive you for being disrespectful to my _girlfriend_." Peridot's face flushed when she was called that, she didn't really know that they were dating. She shrugged it off as more important things were at hand. Peridot understand some words in Spanish, but not a lot. When it was spoken to fast it was hard for her to understand it.

"Sit down, Amethyst. We are trying to have a family dinner, if you didn't want fighting you shouldn't have brought her a long." Her father snapped slamming his fist on the table rattling the plates and dishes.

"No. I brought her along thinking, okay if I brought somebody along that I care about, my fucking father and mother would see I am happy with whom I have become. However, instead of doing that, you did that complete opposite. You have been in complete disgust the moment we walked in. Admit it you hate me. All you wanted was for me to crawl back to you, like a little bitch." Amethyst was practically screaming at her parents.

"Watch your language, and sit down!" Yelled back her father, he grabbed his glass and threw it at the wall, making it shatter. Peridot flinched, she should have kept her mouth shut. Her mother and father fought back at her place all the time and it always leads to glass breaking.

"No, fuck you, you were a piece of shit father anyway." Amethyst snapped and went to turn around, when Peridot tackled her as glass flew over them. It shattered on the wall near them, covering it with the food that was inside it. "Oh really is that how we are going to be? Acting like a fucking child, now are we?"

"Listen to me right now, Amethyst, you are under my roof, you listen to me."

"No. You disowned me, remember? You have no control over me. No control. I came here tonight, thinking you were going to act nice and hoping you saw your ways. I see you are always going to be a little bitch about this. I'm sorry, but this is the last you are going to hear from me ever again."

"We invited you here to tell you, you are going to have a little brother." Her mother chirped in as Amethyst and Peridot walked to the doorway of the kitchen. Amethyst turned slowly and looked at her mother. She didn't even look far enough along her pregnancy to know that. Well her mother was looking a bit "chubby," I guess you could say. She narrowed her eyes, at her mother. "I am four 1/2 months pregnant, we found out we were going to have a little boy last week."

"You seriously, having another fucking baby? You got to be kidding me. Putting another baby into this world? You realized how you treated me and now you are putting another child on this planet? God bless that child. I swear. This doesn't change a thing. I will come and see my baby brother, but I am not speaking to any of you." Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand and walked out of the house with her. She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't break down. No. Not in front of Peridot. "I am going to take you home, and I'll bring your alien to you tomorrow morning at school."

"I'm not going home, I'm staying with you. You need someone. I am going to be there for you because no one was there for me." Amethyst looked at Peridot and hugged her tightly, they stood there next to the car like that for a whole minute, before Amethyst pulled away and nodded.

"Alright. We'll wake up early enough to get you home so you can change clothes, and I'll take you to school. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. How about we get out of here before anything else goes down?"

"Sounds good. Let's go home, Peri."

* * *

 **A/N: AHHH, my god this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for a story in a long time. ALMOST 5,000 WORDS! It was worth it though. I am happy with this chapter, and I hope I didn't make it to long for you guys. Please please leave me feedback, I would love to know what you guys think. Also school is starting next week, so updates might be slower, as well as I have band camp tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday, so again, Updates might be slow. Anywhore, until next time. -XDomoX**


	9. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey! I came back with another chapter. I want to apologize on how rushed the other chapter was. So here it is. Chapter Nine. -XDomoX**

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the dinner incident, the leaves were changing from green to orange and red fall colors. Things were getting to be Autumn, Amethyst's favourite time of the year. It was jacket time, and just one season closer to winter. She laid on the grass in front of the school at lunch, she was enjoying the cool breeze that wafted through the air. She was soon joined by Ruby and Sapphire. "What are you doing, Amethyst?" Sapphire said curiously.

"I am enjoying myself. Don't you smell the nice air, as summer becomes fall?" Amethyst sighed in peace before sitting up and looking at Ruby and Sapphire. "What y'all doing here?"

"We came to ask you if you had seen your girlfriend around lately?" They were talking about Peridot, and no she hasn't. She tried calling and messaging her, but she wouldn't answer any of it. She also hasn't been going to school for a couple of days, which was so unlike Peridot. Amethyst shook her head. "Damn, we needed help with some homework." Ruby mumbled, and sighed. "Well, when you do get hold of her, tell her we were looking for her."

Amethyst stood up to stretch. "I'll go check on her now." She said and hugged her two best friends. Grabbing her backpack and keys, she headed to the other side of the street to where her car was. When she was in there she grabbed her phone and tried calling Peridot. It went straight to voice mail.

 _Hello, this is Peridot. If it is something important, I would love to know what it is, so please leave a message. If it is a waste of my time, you can go away. Beeep._

"Hey Peri, it's Amethyst, I've been worried about you. You haven't been answering any of my calls or messages, you haven't been coming to school either. So, I have decided to head over to your place to check up on you. I'm bringing your miss work as well. Love you. See you soon." Amethyst hung up, and started the car.

* * *

Peridot was indeed at home, but she didn't want to deal with anybody. It's been a shitty week for her. Her therapist stopped seeing her, her parents were getting worse, and her condition was getting worse. Thoughts. Thoughts that won't go away. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to fight the urge that felt all too familiar.

It felt so plain like it has always been there. Gradually she bit her lip hard, tormented by the unforgiving voice that rehashed again and again within her head. It was nothing not as much as torment. Nothing not exactly a dependence that was reemerging. She wanted to feel the razor in her skin, feel the hot metallic flow of blood run down.

Her parents were talking about actually sending her to a mental institution, maybe that will help their daughter get over her "sickness." They thought it was okay to send their daughter to a mental institution because she was gay.

Top it all off she was suicidal, depressed, and hated her body. However, the most number one reason why they wanted to send her away because they never wanted a daughter in the first place. They hated her. That's what it felt like to Peridot.

She let the tears fall freely, she hasn't been to school for three days, and she barely has ate anything in that time. It's not like her parents care, they haven't once come up to see if she was still alive. They were pretty mad at her still for staying the night at Amethyst's a couple of weeks back. So, maybe that was one of the reasons they hated her so much. There was a knock on her door. "Go away.." She managed to say, but the knocking continued. "Who is it?"

"If you let me in, you'll find out." It was Amethyst. Getting up she unlocked the door and pulled her in before closing it and locking it again. Peridot practically almost tackled her to the ground, she buried her face in the crooked of her neck. "Hey, is everything okay? The front door was locked and the car was gone. So, I hope you didn't mind me just walking in."

Peridot didn't say anything other than hug Amethyst. She pulled away a few moments later and wiped her tears away. "N-No, I don't mind. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" Amethyst shrugged as she walked over to Peri's bed and sat down, she took off her backpack opening it. Pulling out a thick folder.

"It's all the missed work, you have been missing while you are gone. We are doing another project in Chemistry." Amethyst said setting the folder on the stand next to her, and her bag next to her feet. "Do you want to talk about why you haven't been to school lately?"

Peridot sat next to her on the bed with her hands in her lap. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, trying to figure out if she wants to tell her or not. Taking a deep breath she went to her sleeve and slowly rolled it up. She closed her eyes as she rolled the sleeve up to her elbow. "Peri..." Amethyst whispered her breath caught in her throat.

On her arm was cuts and scars. There was also a huge handprint bruise on her wrist. "I can't help what I do. It what makes me feel alive, Amethyst. It makes me feel like I am here, and not something imaginary. My parents make me feel like I am worthless." She went to cover her arm when Amethyst topped her.

"What's the hand print from, Peri?" Amethyst asked worried that she might be in trouble in her own home. Peridot looked away from her, and shrugged, before Amethyst put a hand on under her chin and made her look at her. "Is something going on at home?"

"I-I ... no.."

"Don't lie to me Peridot." Amethyst warned as she looked into Peridot's eyes that were filling up with tears, she wrapped her arms around Peri and laid down pulling her with her. Peridot's cheeks heated up as she laid her head on Amethyst's chest. "Is there something going on at home?"

Peridot took a deep breath, sighing. "They don't mean to be the way they are. I am just a fuck up. They never wanted me, and they never wanted a daughter that was gay." She squeaked as Amethyst pulled her up and close to her, their faces inches away.

"Look at me, Peri. You are not a fuck up. You are perfect the way you are. Don't let anyway tell you anything different." Amethyst looked down at Peri's lips before looking up at her eyes. "You have no idea how much potential you have, how much you mean to everybody, just because two shitty people make you feel like shit, doesn't mean you are." Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on her waist and another on her neck repositioning them. She drew her closer to her as much as she can.

Her fingers tangled in her silky hair and gently pulled her head back so she could look up at her. Peridot's expectant gaze destroyed the last of Amethyst resolve. She leaned down and covered her mouth with hers. It had been ages since she had kissed anyone and it had never felt like this. Amethyst's lips teased hers gently and Peridot's responded innocently. She hoped her innocence disguised her own inexperience. She felt Peridot shift closer to her chest, deepening the kiss. While she tasted her lips with her tongue and was surprised when she opened her mouth for her. She met her eagerly, equally, and it was intoxicating.

However, they had to quickly pull away when there was a knock on Peridot's door. "Sweetie, there was a car parked in front of our home, and I wanted to know if you had a friend over?" Both of the girls were out of breath and faces heated up.

"Y-yes ... I do have a friend over mom. They stopped by to give me my missed work from the past couple of days." Peridot's stomach was doing flips and her heart beat was quick. Amethyst and her, was still pretty close, and she wanted to stay like that forever.

"What did I say about closing the door, when you have friends over?" It was her dad this time and she groaned which was covered up by Amethyst kissing her again. She pulled away with a giggle, before getting up off the bed, Amethyst followed. She grabbed her bag and pulled her close to her in a hug.

"I hope this made you feel better. I'll come back later tonight. However, I have to at least make it to my last class." Amethyst whispered in Peridot's ear before unlocking the door. She opened it nodding to Peri's parents, and leaving.

Peridot looked at the angry faces of her parents. "You are not allowed to have this door fucking close when you have a bloody girl up here, Peridot. Do you understand me? Especially her." Snapped her father. She nodded before closing the door and locking it. She slid down the door and held her knees close to her chest. She could see feel Amethyst's lips on hers. She squealed and buried her face in her hands.

Amethyst was in the same positioned, when she drove away, she had to stop at a gas station for grass. That's when she started to freak out. She kissed Peridot for the first time. And her lips, they were so soft, she smelled her shampoo, which smelled like wild cherries. It was the perfect moment. Amethyst wanted more, she wanted to come back after that night to just hold her in her arms. Getting out of the car, she went into the gas station grabbed some snacks and paid for the gas. When she filled her tank up, she managed to get back to school when the fifth bell went off signaling that the fifth period was over.

She walked into the hall, and found Sapphire and Ruby at Sapphire's locker. "Where were you?" Sapphire asked disappointed that Amethyst had missed fifth period. Amethyst beamed at her.

"I was at Peridot's. We kissed." Amethyst felt like a schoolgirl when she squealed as she told the two girls. She didn't realized that Jasper was behind her. She heard a snicker.

"So the dorito and the fat ass are dating? How nice." Her Mexican accent was thick today as she leaned against the lockers with her arms crossed.

"Butt out, Jasper. It's none of your business." Sapphire spat out, making Jasper laugh.

"Aww, having one of your pathetic friends defend you." Jasper snickered and slammed her fist against the locker, before moving off of it when the bell went off. "Well, see you ladies later." She shoved past them.

"Just ignore her, Amethyst. She doesn't know anything. Now, let's get to our next class. Tell us everything you two did." Sapphire said and giggled. They started to walk as Amethyst recited what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, so how about that kiss scene? I am also sorry this was shorter than my other chapters. I didn't know how to do this chapter so I just made it short. The next chapter will probably be longer. Also the updates will probably be shorter as school is starting in a couple of days. I hope you guys will be patient. Other than that. Thank you again. -XDomoX**


	10. Hospital Visit

**A/N: WARNING: THERE ISN'T MUCH OF IT, BUT THINGS START TO HEAT UP. HOWEVER, NOT MUCH AS THEY JUST HAD THEIR FIRST KISS THAT DAY. I WANTED TO TELL YOU JUST IN CASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER IT. I am not even sure why I give you this warning to be honest... I don't know. I write this notes before I even finish the chapter all the way. Haha. Anyway, we'll both see what is up. -XDomoX**

* * *

Amethyst had parked her car a little ways from Peridot's house that night, and walked the rest of the way to the side of her house. She grabbed a pebble and threw it at the curtain covered window. When it didn't work she growled, and went to the tree jumping and grabbing the first branch. She might have been a big girl, but she had strong upper body strength. Pulling herself up she swung herself up, she kept climbing until she made it to the branch that was aligned with Peridot's window.

She knocked softly on it, which actually got Peridot's attention. She opened the curtains before opening the window. "What are you doing up there?" She whispered. She was excited to see her girlfriend, but she was amazed on how she even got there, and why she didn't even go through the front door.

"I told you I was going to come back. Plus I didn't want your parents to know I was here, so they wouldn't butt in. I wanted some alone time with my girl." Amethyst said. "Move over." She grabbed the branch above her head and swung to the window. She almost yelled when she missed her footing and her hands went out and caught the sill, as she slammed into the side of the house.

"Oh my god Amethyst." Peridot grabbed her hands and with all her strength tried to pull Amethyst up Amethyst hooked her feet on the side of the house and helped as well. Amethyst landed on Peridot with a bang. The heard running upstairs and a knock on her door.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Called her dad.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. I rolled out of bed by accident." They heard his footsteps descend when he heard she was okay. Amethyst lifted her up off Peri a little, both of her hands-on each side of Peridot. "I'm glad you are here. I never thought you would come back."

"Of course, I am. It's a Friday night." Amethyst giggled. "A new episode of Camp Pinning Hearts, is on tonight. Want to watch it?" She asked getting up and helping Peridot up. Peridot had stars in her eyes as she ran and jumped on her bed. She grabbed the remote and turned her TV changing it to the channel.

Peridot patted the bed side beside her, Amethyst took her shoes off and crawled next to her. She pulled Peridot close to her, letting her head rest on her chest and hand on stomach. Amethyst's arm was behind her neck, and one wrapped around Peridot's waist. The new episode of Camp Pinning Hearts started to air.

Amethyst's hand went to Peridot's hair and started to twirl it around her finger as they watched the episode. It was just a habit of hers, as she couldn't stay still for more than a minute. Instead of watching the episode, Amethyst was staring down at Peridot like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She giggled making Peri look up and blush at her. "What are you giggling about?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you look while you watch your favourite show." She whispered kissing the top of her head as her girlfriend rolled her eyes and laid her head back on her chest. Not long after, the episode ended. Peridot shut the TV off leaving them in the dark. She went to move when Amethyst held her down. "No, I like it like this. It's peaceful." Peridot scooted up so her head was leveled with her girlfriends.

"I can barely see you though, Ame." She whispered and giggled a little. However, it is quite peaceful when it's just us." She kissed Amethyst's cheek as her hand found her partner's hand. Their finger intertwined as they laid there in the peaceful quiet. "Hey, Amethyst, ever thought about running away?"

"Yes, and I have once. Then, I was sent home, even after the police saw bruises on my body. They didn't really care too much. Why Peri? Thinking about running away?" Amethyst looked into Peri's eyes. She felt her shrug.

"I don't know, multiple times I thought about running away. Then, I think, where would I go? I have nowhere to go if I do runaway. I have no relatives that live near us. Most of them are in the Philippines or across country." Peridot sighed as she squeezed Amethyst's hand. She then felt her lips on hers, before she could kiss her back, she spoke up.

"You could always run away to my house. I am always here for you. No matter what, Peri. Sapphire, Ruby, we are all here for you. If you can't come to my place, go to Pearl's or even Rose's. We will keep you safe. We love you. Especially me." Amethyst whispered in her ear as she kissed right under it.

"I can't help it. I don't want it to go away. I don't want to let go of you. I don't want to lose what I have here, but I can't hold on much longer, Amethyst. It's getting unbearable to live with. The pain, and suffering I have to go through with. Here, at school. It too hard." Amethyst smiled ever so slightly, like a uninhibited child, as she gazed down at her.

"You won't have to go through with it alone, Peri. Baby, I got you. I promise. I will not let anything happen to you." She put a hand on Peridot's cheek to make her look her in the eyes, before kissing her tears away. She then made it down to her soft lips, with her plump ones, kissing her softly. Sweet it was in one sense, honey-sweet, and sent the same tingling through the nerves as her voice did.

Feelings ran through both of them, as they laid there kissing each other. The kiss was full of passion for one another. Amethyst's hand went to Peri's side, pulling her close to her. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but it felt right, when she nipped Peridot's bottom lip, almost asking for permission to explore her lover's mouth. Which Peridot abide by opening her mouth and letting Amethyst's tongue explore every inch.

Peridot could feel Amethyst's warmth burning through her clothes and hers. She ran her fingers along her arm—soft skin. The feel of scars on her upper arm made the soft skin a little rough. However, it was an imperfection that made her seem even more perfect. They pulled away from the kissing so they can get air back into their lungs. It didn't stop Amethyst's hands as they fumbled to move Peridot's hair aside to kiss her ear. This was the first time that Peridot felt Amethyst's hands so unsteady before.

She trailed her nose across her jaw, inhaling the smell of mix weed and cigarette, of her. Amethyst released a pent-up breath, the sound like music to her ears. She could feel her heart beat and breath quicken. Peridot stroked her cheek and kissed every inch of her neck until she moaned again. "Shh," She whispered in her ear, her own cheeks heating up.

"That was you dork." Amethyst giggled, they seemed to share each breath, each heartbeat. It felt as if the universe disappeared and all that remained was the two of them, holding each other. However, the feeling didn't last when Peridot's bedroom door open to reveal her two parents.

The hand that was under Peridot's shirt, disappeared leaving behind the once warmth of it. Amethyst jumped off the bed quickly and grabbed her shoes. "What in the name of the lord are you two doing?" Yelled her father. "Who the hell let you in here?"

"I don't know, what gave you the impression that you can barge into your daughter's room, without knocking?" Amethyst asked as she slowly back up to the window, she opened it and jumped out barely managing to grab a tree branch when Peridot's father ran at her. She dropped her shoes on the ground.

"I better not fucking see your face around here again, bitch." Snapped Peridot's father as he slammed the window shut along with the curtains. She flinched as she heard Peridot cry, and her parents yell. Shadows danced on the curtains as things indescribable happened in the room. The branch started to crack under her weight, her eyes widened when it finally snapped. She screamed as she fell branches breaking underneath her, she landed on her side, pain shot through her body. She knew she must have broken a bone.

She slowly got up, pain went throughout her whole body. Looking down at her arm, she could see it swelling up, as it bruised. She definitely broke her arm, and might have sprained her ankle in the process. She felt hot liquid trickle down her face. She must have scratched it on the fall. She winced with every step she took, but she finally made it back to her car. Amethyst grabbed the phone that she left in there, and dialed Ruby's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came on the other end of the phone after a couple of rings. "Do you realize how late it is, right? It's past 12, Amethyst." Ruby sounded annoyed.

"I need you to.." Amethyst groaned as she moved the wrong away. "I need you to meet me at the hospital. Please." Tears were started to swell in her eyes, she didn't know how much of this pain she could take anymore, along with how worried she was of Peridot.

"Amethyst, what happened?" It was Sapphire on the line this time.

"I'll explain when you get to the hospital." Amethyst hung up and started her car. Black dots were covering her vision from the pain, she bit her lip as she drove. She didn't even know how she made it to the hospital without dying though. She saw Sapphire and Ruby in the emergency room, with a weak looking Rose that was leaning against a tired Matt. Pearl was there too. She didn't need all of them. "Why did you get Rose out here?" She asked as she limped over to them.

"I was worried, Amethyst. I wanted to know what happened." Rose sounded weak before she fell on the floor. Some nurses ran over to her, and helped her in a wheelchair, "I'm okay thank you." Some nurses then walked over to Amethyst and started to examine her. They also put her in a wheelchair, but this time they pushed her into the back room. "Oh, I hope she is okay." Rose took a deep breath. She was getting weaker and weaker.

"Yes, me too." Sapphire said and sat down next to Rose on the cold hospital floor, holding her hand in hers.

* * *

Peridot was lying on her bedroom floor bruised. Everything hurt her, after the beating she received from her parents. She lets the tears fall freely as she managed to curl up in a ball. She hated her life, she hated her parents, she didn't want to exist anymore. Within an hour her parents would come back in and try to apologize, and like always she will forgive them.

However, not this time. She wasn't going to take anymore of it. She wanted out. She couldn't take the beatings, the bullying, she couldn't take life anymore. Slowly getting up, she winced as pain crashed through her body, as she stumbled out of her bedroom door to the bathroom. She opened it and slammed it shut behind her, locking it.

She took a deep breath as she sat down against the bathtub. Running her hands through her hair, her tears fell between her legs and on the tile floor. Peridot leaned forward wincing as she opened the bottom cupboard under the sink. Moving some shampoo bottles and other things she found what she was looking for. A cool metal box. She sets it on her lap, opening it slowly. She found a flask and a bottle of pills.

Peridot knew overdosing on pills were painful, but at this point it didn't matter anymore, this type of pills put you to sleep anyway, so any pain that awaits wouldn't affect her. She grabbed the pill bottle, and the flask, taking two of them out, she opened the flask and took the pills. She did it another four times, making it a total of ten pills. Taking another drink from the flask she set it down, before laying down in a ball next to it.

She heard knocks on the door, and worried voices. She heard her mom apologizing. However, her mind was spinning as a smile crept onto her face, she was started to feel drowsy after a bit, from the pills. The banging was getting louder, it was her dad this time. The doorknob was wobbling, just when she was losing all feeling of the world and slipping into the darkness of sleep, the door was slammed opened. "Honey, call 911 now!" Yelled her dad as he picked her up off the ground.

Peridot was too dazed to fight, to daze to do anything. It felt like a big dream to her. The last thing she remembered was her mom on the phone crying. Then, sirens outside. Everything just went black on Peridot.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So that scene between Amethyst and Peridot, is the first scene I ever did like that. Like as in almost sex. I wasn't ever very good at it, so I never write it. However, thought I give it a try. Poor Peri though, her parents are assholes, don't you agree? And how poor Peri can't take any more of it. Is she alive? Oh god!**

 **If you read the first chapter of my story "Where Do Broken Hearts Go?" you will noticed I did use some of the same sentences in this story here. Haha. I was too lazy to write out a whole scene again. I'm sorry. If you haven't three chapters are up on my Archive of Our Own account under the same user name, or on Quotev under Dominick Evans -XDomoX**


	11. Never Be

**A/N: Hi guys! I am back with another chapter. I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger for long. Now, I want to say there isn't going to be a lot chapters left, and there will be sadness lots and lots, but there will be love and fluff at the same time. So enjoy what is left. I want to thank you all for the follows, Favorites, and Comments. I love them all. - XDomoX**

* * *

A bunch of people ran through the front doors of the emergency room, with a little girl on the gurney. It made Sapphire and the other stand up wondering what was going on? Sapphire put her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp, as she recognized who it was on the bed. Peridot Salazar. "What happened here?" Asked a doctor frantically.

"Attempted suicide. She needs her stomach pumped." said the paramedic, he pushed the gurney through the doors with nurses and a doctor running after him. Sapphire hugged Ruby crying in the crook of her neck.

"Was that Peridot?" Asked Pearl as she kept staring at the double doors. She was shocked and confused, Amethyst just went into the hospital and now, one of their other best friends was admitted. What went down tonight?

"The parent or guardian, of Amethyst Pedroza?" A doctor came out of another door holding a clipboard and a pen. Rose tried to get up, but fell backdown in the wheelchair. Matt pushed her over to the doctor.

"Amethyst, is emancipated, why does she need a parent or guardian?" Rose asked in a barely a whisper. The doctor looked confused before looking up at Matt.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My mom has cancer and she is weak. She asked why she needs a parent or guardian if she is emancipate?" Matt said and smiled softly, before frowning as the doctor lifted up the sheet of paper on his clipboard.

"We found traces of THC and nicotine in her blood. We are legally supposed to consult the police, but as she basically fought us in there we had to sedate her. Anyway, we need a signature to keep her overnight." The doctor felt very uncomfortable. "As we are supposed to contact the police after I get the signature, I need to go call them."

"That won't be necessary. I used to work for the police. I'll give her a talk and I'll see what's up." Rose said and sighed as she grabbed the clipboard and signed. The doctor seemed to understand her that time as he nodded and walked off.

Rose shook her head and was rolled back over to the others. "Amethyst, was found with THC in her blood. They wanted to contact the police. I have to wait here until Amethyst is alive because they sedated her. That poor child. I don't know how many times I tried to tell her not to do any of that stuff." She looked at Matt. "Go into the trunk, get out Amethyst's folder." He nodded and walked out of the hospital.

"This is going to be one hell of a night." Pearl muttered and sat down next to Rose, a hand on her leg. And it was.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning when Amethyst came to, her arm was in a cast, her ankle had a brace on it and up high. Her head was spinning and her body was aching. Looking to the side, she was sharing a room with someone else. "Hi. I'm Chrissy. You took up a fight, last night." She giggled as she held out her hand for Amethyst to shake which she did, confused. "So how did you manage to get beat up so bad?"

"Oh, um, I feel out of a tree last night running away from my girlfriend's dad who caught us making out." Amethyst chuckled at the look on the girl's face. "I'm kidding. I did fall out of a tree though." She knew she wasn't kidding, but the girl didn't look like she was supportive of that shit. So, she just told her she was kidding.

"Ouch, I was hit by a car. Hit and run. The doctors said it was a miracle I was still alive. So, what's your name?"

"Amethyst."

"Are you named after the amethyst gem?" the girl asked, and Amethyst nodded. "That's pretty cool." A doctor walked into the room, behind him was Rose in a wheelchair pushed by Matt. They went up to Amethyst while the doctor closed the curtain between them and Crissy.

"Rose!" Amethyst said surprised to see her here. When the doctor left, Rose smacked her across the head. "How what the hell?"

"You almost went to jail because you had THC in your blood stream, Amethyst. I saved your ass. Don't give me a scare again." Rose was talking barely in a whisper, and Matt had to repeat what she said. "What happened to you? We've been worried sick all night."

Amethyst lowered her voice as she spoke to the two, "I went and saw Peridot last night, we watched the new episode of Camp Pinning Hearts, when it was over we were left in the dark." Her cheeks heated up, she was telling Rose all of this embarrassing crap. "Well, we, um." She cleared her throat. "Well, we started to get heated up, and I thought things were maybe going to get further then we have before. However, her parents barged in her room and caught us. Scared I kind of jumped out of the window and grabbed a branch because her dad literally chased me. The branch broke under my weight and I fell."

Rose and Matt stared at her. "What the hell, Amethyst?" Matt said and narrowed his eyes. "Are you fucking crazy? Oof." An elbow hit him in the stomach from Rose. "Excuse ... my French."

"Peridot is in the hospital, Amethyst." Rose said, "It was a suicide attempt. I don't know if she is okay, or what. Do you remember anything after you fell?" Amethyst was speechless, before tears started to go down her face.

"I-I ... fuck. I shouldn't have come back that night. This would have never happened. I think her parents are abusive, Rose. And that's why she snapped. On her wrist there was a giant hand shaped bruise." Amethyst was crying now. She was such a fuck up. She should have known to not come back like that.

Rose's hand wiped away her tears, a saddened look on her face. "Matt, get that wheelchair over there. We are going to take Amethyst to go see Peridot." Matt nodded and let go of Rose, grabbing the other wheelchair. He opened it and pushed it to Amethyst's bedside, before helping her in it. He took his position back to Rose. "I can push myself, Matt. Help Amethyst, she is the one with the broken arm."

Matt sighed and nodded, they rolled out of the room, to the front desk. "We would like to know what room, Peridot Salazar is in." Matt told the lady at the front desk, she clicked her tongue.

"At the moment, she isn't awake, but I can make exception to let you in. She is in room 315." The lady said, Matt thanked her, before rolling away, Pearl, Steven, Ruby and Sapphire went up to them.

They all hugged Amethyst one after another. "I woke up this morning, and dad was there, but no mom or Matt. I was afraid that something might have happened to Mom, then I found out the truth. I am glad you are safe, Amethyst. I hope Peridot is going to be okay as well. We are going with you to see her." Steven said with tears in his eyes.

"We are too." The others said and Amethyst laughed as they walked/rolled to the room. They walked in. Peridot had her own room, so she was alone. Her parents weren't even here for her. Matt rolled Amethyst over to Peridot's bad. She was on an air ventilator, and an IV in her arm. Amethyst grabbed her hand, and cried. The others walked around her, and stuck a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, Amethyst. She'll wake up. I promise." Steven said, which he shouldn't have because he really didn't know is she was or not. He sighed and walked over to the chair and sat down with his legs to his chest.

"Let's go, we want to give Amethyst some time alone with Peridot." Rose said, motioning for Steven to come as well. He nodded and got up, walking out of the door. They didn't go anywhere, just stood in the hall letting her have some alone time.

"Peridot, how could you do this to me? I know you were going through so much, but I could have helped you. Rose could have helped you. You didn't need to try to kill yourself." Her tears were wetting the blanket wrapped around Peridot. She squeezed her hand. Taking a deep breath she started to sing, it always made her better when she was done, and maybe somewhere in Peridot's subconscious mind she could hear it too. "I need your love to light up this house. I wanna know what you're all about. I wanna feel you, feel you, tonight. I wanna tell you that it's alright." She squeezed her hand tightly as she lowered her voice to not be overheard. "I feel our hands intertwined. Hear our hearts beating in time. I need to hold you, hold you, all night. I need to tell you that you're all mine."

Her voice was rough and choking up so she stopped. "Fuck. I wish I was there. I could have prevented this. If I didn't run like a damn pussy." She felt the other hand squeeze back, through her tears she looked up at Peridot's face. Her eyes were blinking open. "Rose! Guys!" She yelled, it was Steven who ran into the room. "Get a doctor. Peridot is awake." Steven then ran out of the room to get a doctor.

The Doctor came in with a nurse who rolled her to the side. The doctor took her vitals, before ordering the nurse to push Amethyst out of the room. Amethyst sat there waiting, waiting for the doctor to come out. He eventually did with the nurse. "Who are you to her, exactly?" He asked Amethyst.

"I'm her girlfriend. May I go see her?" She asked, and she watched the doctor bite his lip.

"I suppose so, but she will have to stay in the hospital for another day or two for suicide watch and to see if everything is still attached in her stomach. I'm telling you this because her parents won't answer. And there is nobody on her contact list. You are the closest thing she has." Amethyst nodded. "Well, you have a few minutes with her." The doctor nodded to the rest. She looked at Steven, who pushed her in. The rest followed. Peridot was off the machine, as she looked at all them, her eyes went to Amethyst's.

Steven pushed her over to Peridot, who they grabbed each other's hand. The other surround them, with smiles and tears of joy. "I thought, I lost you, Peridot. You almost gave me a heart attack." Amethyst whispered and brought her hand to her face and kissed the top of it.

Peridot looked at her tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "I am so sorry, Amethyst. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted everything to end. I couldn't take it anymore." She whispered back, before her hair was moved out of her eyes by Rose. She looked over at her.

"I am getting you out of that house, one way or another, Peridot. I swear on my remaining time on this earth. I will get you out one way or another, honey." Rose whispered and leaned forward kissing her forehead before rolling out of the way so Steven can have a turn.

"You're the first friend I made at that school, Peri. Excluding these bunch. I would be so heart broken without you. You have no idea, P-Dot. I love you with all my heart. Do not leave us, and do not try that again." Said the fourteen-year old boy. He kissed her cheek and walked to stand near his mom. The others said their things and then walked out of the room, leaving Amethyst alone once again with Peridot.

"I love you. Peridot. I really do. You almost gave me a heart attack, when you did this. Please don't do it again, my love." Amethyst said and leaned over to kiss her on her chap lips. Peridot kissed her back slow and sweet before they were interrupted by the doctor.

"I'm sorry you two, but we have to break it up. I have to run some test with Peridot. Come back tomorrow to visit though." The doctor told Amethyst and she nodded, with the help of Steven was rolled out of the room. She waved goodbye to Peridot. Taking a deep breath, she looks at the group.

"I'm ready to go home and sleep." She laughed soon they were joining in. All of them didn't know that their laughs would soon to cries in just a few weeks tops.

* * *

 **A/N: The song is "Never Be" by Five Seconds of Summer. I only ever listened to their very first album to be honest. xD Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the comments. I can't kill Peridot, you guys make it really hard for me too. For now anyway. I love you guys. Again thank you. -XDomoX**


	12. Rose's Death

**A/N: As you can tell by the title, this is the chapter where Rose dies. I am not going to hide the fact that she does. It's canon in the show, and so I want her to die here as well. It hurts me to write this chapter, but it has to be done. I'm sorry all of you. I know it's just been a rollar coaster of emotions through out this book, then bam another heart breaker. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. -XDomoX**

* * *

Peridot got out of the hospital a couple of days later, and the only time that her parents actually came and visited was to pick her up. Amethyst isn't able to drive so she has to have Sapphire drive her back and forth from school, at the moment they were a little ways from Peridot's house. They were waiting for her, so they could take her to school because she stopped taking the bus.

Peridot ran out of the house and down the street to the car. They honked, with a smile on Peridot's face she got in the back with Amethyst. Peridot moved the crutch that was in the middle to scoot closer to Amethyst and give her a kiss. "Hey, you can do that anywhere else instead of my car." Sapphire glared at them through the mirror before giving them a smile. "It's really good to have you back, Peri. Don't give us a scare like that, love." She started the car up and drove away to the school.

Rose did try everything to get help for Peridot. With all the evidence on her body, the police still wouldn't do anything. And even if they did, the process was long and hard. She called everybody she knew and tried to get Peri out of the home. She was getting weak though, she knew she was at her limits. Rose didn't have very much time left on the planet earth, and everybody knew it.

"Welcome back, Peridot." Matt, Steven, and Pearl was standing in the school's parking lot as Sapphire pulled in. Matt and Steven looked dead tired, as they were the ones who had to take care of their mom. Greg as much as he loved Rose, he was way too busy with the car wash to do much. Pearl, looks like she was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying.

"Thank you, it feels great to be back, to be honest." She said shyly, going around the car she helped Amethyst out, Matt grabbed the crutch and hand handed it to Amethyst.

"Mom, isn't doing so well." Steven said as the group walked into the school. "She can barely move anymore. And she refuses to do any treatment or take any medicine for the pain." Steven had tears in his eyes now, as Pearl pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

They were in the hallway of the school, kids moved past them to get breakfast, meet up with friends before school, or to get to classes early. Pearl whispered sweet things in his ear, to try and calm him down. "It's hard, I know. We all have to go through with this, Steven. Even if it breaks us up, we have to accept the fact that Rose doesn't want any treatment. She wants to go the way she is now." Pearl was starting to cry again. She loved Rose very much, more than she should, to be honest. It hurts her as much as it hurt the others to know that she was going to leave them.

Steven held on to Pearl like she was his life support. He didn't want to lose his mom. She was the most sweetest kindest person that was battling a horrible battle that no one should go through. He pulled away and wiped his tears with his shirt. "Are you okay little buddy?" Asked Matt rubbing his little brother's back. Steven nodded and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "We'll make it through, Steven. Mom will make it through. She's a strong willed woman. She'll fight to the very end."

It was hard for them to think that their mom, savior, teacher, their everything was going to be gone in just a blink of an eye. Even Peridot was starting to get depressed and holding her tears back at the thought of Rose dying. She didn't know her very well, but Rose was so passionate, and filled with so much love for everybody. She wanted to help Peridot out so bad. It made Peridot, actually feel love.

Then the bell went off for first period. Nobody wanted to go, but they all did. Matt and Pearl walked with Steven to his class, before going to theirs. They shared their first class together. Peridot kissed Amethyst, before departing to the band room. It was just Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst left as they walked to their classes. Sapphire and Ruby hugged each other before Sapphire went to her class. Ruby and Amethyst shared their first class together.

"Things are going to go to hell the moment, Rose will be gone." Ruby mumbled as she kept the door open to the classroom to let Amethyst through. "I mean, once she is gone, what would anyone do without her advice? Without her guidance?"

Amethyst didn't have an answer as she sat down at her desk in the back of the classroom. She didn't want to think about Rose dying. Rose made her feel like she was something. Rose made her feel like it was okay to be herself. She was her counselor, her savior when things got rough. She was the one who got her out of her parents' house, and emancipated so they couldn't get her back. Leaning her crutch against the back wall, she slumped down in her seat next to Ruby. "I really don't know, Ruby. It's so hard to think about all this."

The class went by quickly like the clock just sped up the moment Amethyst sat down. Getting up out of her chair, she was tired from the lecture her Honors History teacher gave them. Ruby handed her, her crutch and they waited for everybody else to get out of the class before heading over to the door. Ms. Alexandrite held the door open for them. "Amethyst, I know you are close to Ms. Quartz-Universe, could you give her my wishes to get better?" Her voice was scratchy as she spoke. Amethyst looked up and nodded.

"I will Ms. Alexandrite. I'll tell her after school." She smiled up at her, and hopped out of the classroom. Ruby followed saying goodbye to the teacher. Amethyst's smile soon faded when she was out of her eye view. She sighed. "She isn't getting better is she?" She asked Ruby as they walked to their lockers. It was a slow pace as she was still trying to get the hang of the crutches.

"I don't think she is, Amethyst." Ruby sighed as she unlocked her locker. "It's been a month since she told us. A month, and look how weak she looks already. She can barely even talk anymore. Alone walk by herself." Amethyst opened her locker and grabbed her Math binder. She was holding back the tears that were trying to spill once again. "Well, I'll see you later, Amethyst." Ruby waved goodbye to her, and ran to her next class.

"I heard what happened, and I want to apologize for what Jasper has been doing to you and Peridot. It isn't right. I also am glad you and Peridot are okay. Especially Peridot. I heard what happened and I am glad it didn't work. This school would be kind of boring without her face around. Anyway, I got you two gifts. I was thinking because you had 3rd period with her that you can give her this for me." Lapis handed Amethyst a green bag with aliens on it, with green tissue inside to cover up the present. Then, she handed her another bag, which was purple and had donuts on it. "I also got one for Ms. Quartz-Universe, I heard she doesn't have very much longer." The bag Lapis was holding was a bright pink with red roses all over it. "Seeing as your only good hand is full already. I'll stick this in your locker for after school. If that's okay?"

Amethyst smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, just don't touch anything, and you'll be fine." She gave her, her locker number and Lapis gave her a hug. "Thank you, Lapis. You seem like a pretty chill person. You should come hang out with us, we are glad to have you any time."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Amethyst. Well I'll see you around." Lapis waved goodbye as Amethyst started to walk again. She was a little late to her class, but the teacher understood. Getting help by another student, she sat down in the middle of the class and her crutch on the back wall. She couldn't pay attention to her class, her mind was drifting to all sorts of places. Life without Rose, life after high school. What would have been if Peridot actually ended her life a couple of days ago?

Like last time the class seemed to go by like it was nothing. The same kid who helped her in the beginning, helped her again by giving her the crutch back. "Thanks," she whispered as she grabbed the two bags and headed out of the classroom after everybody was gone. She met up with Peridot on the way to third period class and handed her the bag.

"What's this?" She asked curious, lifting up the tissue paper.

"Ah, that was from Lapis. She said she is glad you are still around." Amethyst said as they walked too third period. "So, what is it?"

Peridot's eyes went wide and had stars in them as she pulled out a Legend of Zelda shirt. It was a little to big, but bigger the better she said. She then pulled out a play station 4 version of Fallout 4. There was a note attached, but she didn't start reading until they were in their seats in 3rd period.

 _ **Hey Peridot, I know we haven't been on good terms this year, with Jasper and all. However, my little brother had this in his game collection. He didn't want it, and I thought you might like it. I heard from Steven, that you had a PlayStation 4 at your house. So, I hope you like the gifts. I'm sorry if the shirt doesn't fit or is too big, it was a guess. XD Anyway, hope you start feeling better. - LL**_

Peridot read the note out loud to Amethyst, she giggled. "What a nice girl, eh?" She said. Peri nodded and stuck her stuff back into the bag. Amethyst put her stuff on the counter, opening the bag. She pulled out a doughnut shaped pillow, and she giggled. "I can't say if she was telling me something or not, but I actually like this a lot." She then pulled out a card, which slipped out a gift card for Stew Pizza. She opened the card to read the note inside.

 _ **Hey Amethyst, Heard about that fall you had. Thought you might need a pillow to rest your arm or leg on. And got you a gift card to your favorite pizza place. I know how much you like food. Anyway, be careful next time. - LL**_

Peridot giggled along with Amethyst. "That's kind of fucked up, if you tell me." Peridot said before Amethyst nodded in agreement. "At least she thought about what you liked, anyway."

"Yeah I know." She put the stuff back in her bag and set it next to her, when the teacher cleared her throat and started to talk. It was just a lecture and Amethyst was started to fall asleep when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Getting it out she checked it under the table and her world stopped.

 ** _Amethyst … mom … she passed away … 30 minutes ago … I need you to get out of class. I texted the others and they are meeting in the parking lot. See you then. Bring Peri as well. - Steven_**

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood up. "Peridot, get my crutch we are going." Her head snapped up, tears falling to the table.

Dr. Maheswaran stopped talking and looked at Amethyst and Peridot. "What are you two doing? Get back into your seats." She snapped. Then, her face lightened up as she saw Amethyst crying. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I need to be excused … Ms. Quartz-Universe … she passed away 30 minutes ago." She choked out her words as she hugged Peridot crying. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She grabbed her crutch from Peridot and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the room quickly. Peridot followed.

Peridot was silent as Amethyst went to her locker, and grabbed the bag for Rose. Closing it they walked again in silence to the parking lot. Sure enough, the gang was all there, Steven was on the ground in a ball crying his eyes out. Matt was next to him rubbing his back, he was crying as well. Sapphire was in Ruby's arms both trying to comfort each other, but not working so well. And Pearl, she was a total mess. They looked up as they approached. Pearl ran over to Amethyst and hugged her tightly. She could feel the tears sink through her sweater and through her shirt to her skin.

"D-Did she go peacefully?" Amethyst choked out.

"They said she died in her sleep. Greg found her at home, when he went to check up on her." Pearl said back, her eyes were puffy as tears ran down her face. Amethyst nodded. She pulled away from Pearl.

"So what now?"

"We are going to go back to your house. Greg will meet us there. Tell us what will be going down." Pearl responded and wiped her tears away. "Come on, Matt, Steven. I'll drive." Pearl walked over to the two boys and helped Steven up. He was in bad shape. They all were.

"I'll drive, Sapphy. Sit in the front seat. Everything will be okay." Ruby said as she guided her to the car, and opened the passenger seat door. She helped her in, before shutting the door and going around to the driver's side. Peridot and Amethyst were already in the car. Amethyst was trying hard not to scream and cry. She couldn't believe that Rose was gone.

* * *

A week has passed since Rose's death, it was the day of the funeral. The group hadn't been to school since, and they knew their grades were dropping. However, none of them cared. Not even Peridot, the nerd. Amethyst was lying in bed in her black tuxedo that she rented for this occasion. She didn't want to get out of bed. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She didn't want to get up and drive to the church, to see all the sad eyes stare at her as she stood next to the open casket. She didn't want to see his cold lifeless body, she didn't want to see the non smiling face of her pretty much best friend.

She didn't budge when there was a knock at her door, and Sapphire opened it. "Peridot is here. She is riding with us to go to the church. Are you ready?" She asked and Amethyst got up. She didn't want to, but she did it for Rose. Getting the wrinkles out of her suit, she walked out to the living room. The rest of the gang was there. They were all staring at her, all of their eyes showed emotions so much pain. Peridot's bags were under eyes once again, and she was holding her arm. She wasn't looking to good herself. Walking over to her, Amethyst hugged her. She had no more tears to cry so they just stood there.

"Dad, wants us to come now." Matt said, the room was quiet, all thinking the same thing. It was time to say their finial good-byes to, Rose. Walking out of the house, they piled into two cars, and drove to the church. Where they met Greg, he hugged them all as they walked into the church.

Amethyst walked up to the casket where Greg stood looking down at Rose's lifeless body, even after death, she was most gorgeous woman that Amethyst had ever met. She put a hand on her cheek. Her body was cold. Closing her eyes, she removed her hand and went to sit next to Peridot in the front row, the others were there as well. She wrapped an arm Peridot's small frame.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. We are here today to show our love and support for Rose's very precious family. Not only have we sensed our own personal feelings of loss over her passing, but our hearts have been drawn toward them, and will continue to be with them. We are here today to seek and to receive comfort. We would be less than honest if we said that our hearts have not ached over this situation. We are not too proud to acknowledge that we have come here today trusting that God would minister to our hearts, and give us strength as we continue in our walk with Him. The measure of a life is not in its duration, but in its donation! She did many great things before her life ended and we thank Rose for that."

"Later this day, when all the words have been spoken, when all the songs have been sung, we will stand at the graveside and commit the body of our friend, to the keeping of this earth, we will commit her soul into the loving hands of the God ... bringing an end to the final chapter of her earthly life. However, it will not be the end of her story because the memory of her life and the influence of her life remains. Thank you." The minister stepped down, and sobs filled the room, Amethyst wiped away her own tears that were spilling over. This was getting to much for her, she still couldn't believe that she is gone. All the years that they have spent together, they felt like a million years ago.

Greg, Steven and Matt went up there next when the Minister stood off to the side. They all put a rose on her body, and kissed her cheek. Steven held on tightly to Matt, as the tears were visible coming down on their faces. Their eyes seemed to bore into the crowds, Amethyst felt their pain like it was her own. Which kind of was. "Today, the most difficult day in my family's life, we gather to say farewell to our wife, mother, guardian and friend. To those of you here and elsewhere who know Rose you already are aware of the type of person she was and these words you will hear are already in your memory. My ex-wife has been often described as a gentle soul. She was pure of heart and had great sensitivity for the world around her. She had a way with people that made them feel comfortable around her, and infected others to gravitate toward her. Rose exuded kindness and pulled generosity and altruism out from everyone she touched. She was everyone's best friend." Greg said and stepped away from the altar, he couldn't go on anymore, he started to break down and cry.

Matt stepped forward as Steven went and comfort their dad. "To say mom was polite is an understatement. Since I've been born, she showed respect and caring for all around her. Even through the horrible experiences she had when her cancer first showed so many years ago. However, she never once failed to thank a nurse, aid, transport worker or anyone else as they gave her a meal, assisted her or performed another painful procedure. She helped so many people when she was alive. She helped kids of all ages, get out of abusive families, saved them from trafficking on the streets. Some of those kids she saved our here today, to grieve their pain among us. To everyone, I ask that you hold your new baby close to you, squeeze the hand of your loved one and gently kiss your children on their cheek, never let the mundane obligations of life distract you from the cherished gift of family." He stepped back to wipe his tears away and let Steven speak. Steven was shaking as the tears fell from his eyes.

"M-my name is Steven, I am, Rose's son. I want to some few worlds. They say, "hang on to every moment - before you know it will be gone." Unfortunately, they are right. Life and all that goes with it is over before you know it. To my mom, I bid farewell. For the brief time that you honored me with your presence you taught me more about life than everything I ever experienced. None of us knew how much time we will be on this earth, but I do know that when my time comes I can only hope that I become half the person you had already become. So long, my mom. Know now that the wind is finally at your back - rest now in your hammock in the sun."

There were sad claps as the boys finished, a few others went up there and spoke before it was time to bury Rose six feet down. It was hard for all of them, as they followed the hearse to the grave site. It was hard to watch as they poured the dirt over the casket. It was even hard when they all went back to her place, to gather and say their griefs to the family of the lost. Amethyst didn't say much those hours, she sat on the couch with Peridot holding her, as she held on to Amethyst. Peridot knew how much Rose meant to Amethyst, and it hit her hard. She hated seeing her like this. And she hated how much little time she had with Rose to get to know her better. Her heart hurt as she thought about all of this.

She called up her parents, telling them she wouldn't make it home tonight. She hung up on them when they started to yell, she knew she would get possibly a beating when she came back, but it was worth it to stay with her girlfriend. To comfort her, in the time she needed it. She was there for her, like she was there when she needs it. That's what matters. When the gathering was over, she hitched a ride back with Sapphire and Ruby, with Amethyst. It was quite. And it was killing her.

Amethyst went straight to her room with no words spoken, leaving Peridot in the living room. "Give her some time, Peri. In an hour, she'll come out of her room. In the meantime you can watch TV." Sapphire said quietly as she walked back to her room with Ruby. Peridot sat on the couch with her hands in her lap. Hopefully Amethyst would come out of her room.

* * *

 **A/N: I cried writing this by the way. I'm sorry guys if I rip your hearts out once again. Anyway, if this sounds familiar to you, its from "Stay With Me" another One Direction book I wrote. I just copy and pasted most shit, changed some things. I just didn't want to write everything again for a funeral scene. Anyway, no judging. I can feel it. Haha just kidding. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. -XDomoX**


	13. Little Do You Know

**A/N: Back with another chapter. I have school now, so updates will be slow. I also do not have a lot of chapters left. What is this chapter? Chapter 13? That means there are about 5 chapters left at the most. It all depends on how much information I can squeeze in. -XDomoX**

* * *

 _Little do you know. I'm still haunted by the memory. Little do you know. I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece. Little do you know. I need a little more time. Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside. I've been holding back._

It was almost two hours later when Amethyst came out of her room, she was dressed in something entirely new. Walking over to Peridot, she shook her awake. Sapphire had put a blanket on her. "Peri, here's some clothes to put on. If you need me, I will be in the backyard." She whispered and set a pair of clothes beside her head, before walking away, to the backyard.

Peri sat up and looked at the clothes, they must have been old ones because she knew they wouldn't feet Amethyst. Getting up she walked to the bathroom and changed, before going out to the backyard where she found Amethyst smoking a cigarette. She didn't say anything when she sat down next to the girl.

"I don't understand, Peri. Why do people have to go so early in their lives?" Amethyst whispered before taking a drag out of her cigarette. She blew the smoke out as she looked up at the stars. "They do so much for this world, and then they are swept out from underneath you." Her broken arm was in a cast that was signed by multiple people already, it was in her lap. "We understand death for the first time when he puts his hand upon one whom we love."

"Amethyst, those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day ... unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and still dear. Rose, she is still with us. And she will always be. She is watching over us, as our angel, Amethyst." Peridot wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Amethyst put out her cigarette and rested her head upon Peridot's as they looked up at the night sky.

It was going to take some time to get used to the fact that Rose wasn't with them anymore. It was going to take some time to not decide to go over to her house and ask for advice. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and all of the holidays surrounding family, it will take some time to not see Rose's smiling face and laughter at the table. Telling them old stories of her childhood, of a war she once served in. A shooting star flew across the night sky and Amethyst smiled. "We are just simply pawns in the hand of God."

"Amethyst, those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day ... unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and still dear. Rose, she is still with us. And she will always be. She is watching over us, as our angel, Amethyst." Peridot wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Amethyst put out her cigarette and rested her head upon Peridot's as they looked up at the night sky.

It was going to take some time to get used to the fact that Rose wasn't with them anymore. It was going to take some time to not decide to go over to her house and ask for advice. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and all of the holidays surrounding family, it will take some time to not see Rose's smiling face and laughter at the table. Telling them old stories of her childhood, of a war she once served in. A shooting star flew across the night sky and Amethyst smiled. "We are just simply pawns in the hand of God."

* * *

"Amethyst! Quit!" Peridot squealed as Amethyst started to tickle her in the court yard of the school. The group was in a circle and having lunch. It was a couple of weeks after Rose's funeral and everybody was trying to get along. Steven, however, wasn't looking so well. His eyes weren't showing any emotion and if it did, it was very little. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he wasn't touching his food. Amethyst stopped tickling Peridot and smirked as she crawled over to Steven, and started to tickle him.

A small smile spread upon the boy's face as Amethyst found one of his ticklish spots. He started to laugh and crawl away from her. "A-Ahahaha. Amethyst quit. It tickles to-ahahaha-top much."There were tears coming out of his eyes as he was laughing so hard. She stopped and giggled.

"Cheer up then little man." She said and crawled back over to Peridot, pulling her into her lap. Sapphire and Ruby practically couldn't get their hands off of each other, Matt was talking to Pearl. Everything was back too normal. And she loved it. "Hey, I love you." Amethyst whispered in Peridot's ear and kissed down her neck, making Peridot squirm in her lap. A small soft sound came from Peridot's lips before her cheeks heated up.

"Not here, Ame." Peridot whispered, she felt her girlfriend's lips turn into a smirk on her neck.

"Aww, come on, P. You love it." Giggled Amethyst as her arms wrapped around Peridot's waist and pulled her closer. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." She kissed right under her ear before laying her chin on her shoulder. They sat there like that until Jasper came over. "What do you want, Jasper?"

She sat down next to Steven, Ruby and Sapphire. "I want to apologize for how I have been treating you all since the beginning of the school year. Can we all just be friends?" Jasper mumbled and looked down at her large hands. Matt took the place of Steven, and put a hand on her shoulder. He nodded, before looking at the others in the group.

The rest agreed with him, expect Peridot and Amethyst. The group was looking at them now. Amethyst eyes were narrowed. "Why should I forgive you? You beat the living shit out of me."

"I know, I am sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. You are a pretty chill person, Amethyst. I want to get to know the group better." Jasper said and she sounded sincere about it. Amethyst sighed and nodded.

"Fine we forgive you. And yes we can all be friends." Jasper got up with a smile on her face.

"Great thanks guys. I have to get back to Lapis. See you all later." She waved goodbye and walked away.

"Something's up. And I am going to find out what." Amethyst said, getting elbowed by Peridot. "Ow, okay I'm sorry maybe she is doing okay. And what's to be friends with us. I'll try to be friends with her. Okay? Happy Peridot?"

"Yes I am very happy. Thank you." Peridot giggled before the bell went off. Getting up off of Amethyst, she helped her up and then helped the others up. In reality, to be honest, Peridot wasn't that happy. She has been really depressed. With the lost of Rose, and her parents, things weren't looking up. Some things were, but not everything. The fact that Jasper apologized to them was a big relief off of her shoulders, but that was the only thing.

"Let's go, Sapphire. We have class." Amethyst said to Sapphire that was kissing Ruby goodbye. Matt hugged Pearl goodbye as she walked away leaving only Sapphire, Matt, Amethyst, and Peridot left. "Peridot's class is on the way to ours, so I thought we walk her to her class." Sapphire and Matt shrugged as they walked altogether. They dropped Peridot off before going to their class.

"Eh, I don't know anymore. Everything is so dead at my house, without mom around you know? The house used to be so alive and full of laughter and love. Now it's just dark, with crying in the bedroom from Steven, and the causal visit from dad." Matt said. He sounded defeated and not his usual self. Amethyst felt sorry for him. It was hard for them, but it must be harder for Matt and Steven, they lost their mother. That was hard.

As they sat down in their usual seats, Mrs. Opal walked over to them. "I would like to give you my condolences to the passing of Ms. Quartz-Universe. I know it's late, but I haven't had the time to say so I say it now." Matt thanked her before Mrs. Opal went back up to her desk and started the class up. It was boring as usual. Amethyst tried to not fall to sleep, but it was hard. She groaned as she was shaken awake by Matt. Lifting her head up, the class was filing out.

"You fell asleep, and got drool everywhere." Matt said with a disgusted tone, he hated shit like that. Getting up out of her seat, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the class with the other two. "You doing okay? You don't look like you don't get much sleep."

"Because I don't. I have been having terrible insomnia, and the nightmares came back. The medicine isn't working, and I promise Rose I would stop smoking weed, and that's the only thing that really helped." She told him as she went to her locker and got out her next book for her last class of the day. Matt sighed and ranked his hand through his hair, an old habit he started back in middle school when he was frustrated or thinking.

"Break it. You need it, Amethyst. You are falling asleep in class." Matt said and Amethyst slammed her locker door and looked right up at him.

"I am not breaking a promise that I made, Matthew. No matter what. I can live without it. Yeah I could use a joint right about now, with the past fucking two months, being the most stressful. However, I can live without it. Now drop the subject." She snapped and walked away from Matt who stood there confused as ever.

Sixth period went by with a breeze, Amethyst fell asleep again, but it was Ruby who woke her up this time. "You need sleep, Amethyst. For real, though. Matt told me you fell asleep in 5th as well. Let's go home, and you get some rest."

Amethyst shook her head. "No, I have some plans with Peridot tonight, I don't want to go to bed yet. We are planning to go out in the valley to relax and watch the meteor shower tonight," She stood up and stretched. "I'll drop you two off get the things I need and head out there with Peridot."

"It's a school night, why don't you just watch it out on the beach? That's what Sapphire and I are going to do tonight." Ruby said as they walked out of the class together.

The short Latino-American girl laughed. " _Rubí, yo se que no eres tan inocente."_ (Ruby, I know you're not that innocent)" The girl laughed as they walked down the hall to meet the others. Ruby looked at Amethyst with a confused look on her face, living with the girl for over a year or more, and she still couldn't keep up with the Spanish. "Aye, ignore the comment, Rubes. It was nothing." She snickered.

"What are you saying to Ruby, Amethyst?" Sapphire asked giggling as she was staring at the confused look on Ruby's face. She hugged her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"I was telling her how I am going to take Peridot to the valley to see the meteor shower tonight. And she suggested going to the beach, but I have other things planned out. So, I said I was going to go alone with Peri. Yeah, yeah. I know it's a school night, but I am going to ditch tomorrow to spend the night with Peridot." Amethyst said, as they walked out to the car. The others said goodbye.

* * *

Amethyst thought the day couldn't go any faster, she dropped off Peridot at her house, as her parents wanted her back. However, she was going to sneak out to meet Amethyst down the road so they can go to the Valley. Grabbing the blankets and pillows, the food and shit, she put it in the car. It was 11:30 at night. It was another two hours until the meteor shower, but it took an hour and a half to even get there, so by the time they were setting up, the meteor shower would start. "Ruby, Sapphire, I am heading out."

"Alright, be safe. Drive safe. And be good." Sapphire warned and smirked at her before Amethyst rolled her eyes and headed out the door. Getting into the car, she started it up and drove to Peridot's house. She parked a little ways and dimmed her lights, before texting Peri, that she was here. A response came back in a flash. I _'m coming. Trying to not die from this tree. XD_

 _Be Safe_. Amethyst texted back, no more than five minutes later Peridot opened the passenger door and got into the car. "Good you made it out alive." Amethyst chuckled and kissed Peridot, before driving away. The drive there was a comfortable silence, in no time they made it to where Amethyst wanted to take Peridot.

"This place is beautiful." Peridot said in awe as she helped Amethyst with the stuff from her car, they walked a bit to the perfect stop and started to set up everything. "Amethyst, look!" She pointed to the night sky as the meteors started to fall. Amethyst watched with amazement as she set up the blankets and pillows. Sitting down, she pulled Peri down in between her legs, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's really beautiful." She whispered in her lover's ear in awe as they watched the meteors fall. "My father took me out to see a meteor shower when I was a little child, and it was terrifying for me since he woke me up amidst the night. My heart was thumping; I didn't realize what he needed to do. He wouldn't let me know, and he placed me in the auto and we went off, and I saw every one of these individuals lying on covers, gazing toward the sky. It was one of the best nights of my life. And now I am hoping tonight will be better." Amethyst kissed under Peridot's neck with soft kisses. She was going to enjoy this night to the fullest, spend every moment loving her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: There is some spanish, help would be great. Also I decided to make a sex scene for those two, but put it in a different story form as I know I might have youngsters on here who don't need to read that shit. So watch out for that guys, alright if you do want to read it. Anyway, I know it was a cliffhanger it's because of the sex and I didn't know what else to write after that. xD Until next time, -XDomox**


	14. Every Beat of My Broken Heart

**A/N: Hi guys, here's the next chapter. Only a couple to go, you think it will be a happy ending? Also I read the guidlines and I don't think I am allowed to post the sex scene on here, so if you want you can got here: /works/7803226 It's on my archive of our own account.**

* * *

 _Maybe the shattered parts, are the places where your love starts. And now I am closer to where you are. With every beat of my broken heart._

As the days went on, Amethyst and Peridot only got closer. Their moment under the meteor shower, was one that they never would forget. It was November, and they were on their Thanksgiving break. They were in Amethyst's bed cuddled up under the blankets, both of them fast asleep. Peridot has stuck out of the house last night to be with her, and they pretty much just had fun together, playing video games and other things.

Steven ran into the bedroom and jumped in the bed. Peridot was only in a long shirt with nothing underneath, and Amethyst wasn't wearing a shirt and in her bra with shorts on. He laid right in the middle of the two. "Wake up! It's Matt's birthday!" He said excitedly still not realizing what apparel they were wearing.

Amethyst groaned and punched Steven in the arm. "Steven, **Largate de aquí, niño.** (Get out of here, kid.)" She was half asleep. "You need to knock before you come in, we could be naked." She sat up with a pillow on her chest. "Which I am. I have no shirt on." Peridot giggled and wrapped her arms around Steven and pulled him close to her.

"Don't listen to her, S. She's just being hotheaded. Anyway, you need to go. We have to get dress. Tell Matt we'll be out there in a minute." Steven nodded his cheeks red, and got up out of bed. He ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. Peridot lie in bed staring at her girlfriend. "Don't give me that look. You were a little mean to him." She giggled before Amethyst leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I wasn't mean. I was putting down rules for my bedroom. Seriously, babe, I have literally no shirt on. And you do have on a shirt, but nothing underneath it." Amethyst got up and went to her drawer, she grabbed a shirt and pants, as she started to put down her shorts in front of Peridot. Since they have been dating, Peridot has been growing more confident in things. Amethyst changed and raised an eyebrow at her, she was still in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just staring at you. You look gorgeous." She giggled and got up slipping off her shirt, she looked over her shoulder to see Amethyst smirking at her. Her girlfriend walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist from the behind, kissing her neck. "W-we can't. We have to get out to the living room." She let out a soft moan, when Amethyst nipped her special spot on her neck. She pulled away and looked at her girlfriend sternly. Amethyst stuck her hands up in a defensive matter.

"Fine, fine." She says, and steps away from her so Peridot could get dressed. Peridot put on a shirt sleeve, _Fallout_ shirt, and a pair of blank skinnies. As much as Amethyst have seen Peri's arms, she was still saddened by the scars on her arms. Fresh and old ones. She looked away and grabbed her hand, walking out of the room.

The gang was all in the living, and then there was a new lady there. She was huge, well in height, her build was pretty huge too, almost reminding her of Jasper's build. Her skin was dark, and her hair was rainbow. She was smiling way to big as she was looking at Amethyst and Peridot. They both felt very uncomfortable. "Hi! I'm Bismuth, I am the aunt of Matt and Steven. It's good to finally meet you." The giant woman walked over to the short girls, and got down on her knees hugging them tightly like they knew each other forever. Over her shoulder, Amethyst looked over to the gang for help.

"Aunt Bismuth, was mom's friend from all the way back to when they were in preschool together. Then, something happened between them, they stopped talking, but now she is back. I'm glad too because now Steven and I don't have to live in the house a lone." Matt said, he sounded happy, as Bismuth stood up and laughed. She walked over to Matt and put him in a head lock giving him a noogie. "Aunt Bismuth, no, stop. I'm too old for this." He whined and tried to pull away.

"You're nineteen, you are not too old for anything." She laughed and let go of Matt, before picking up Steven and spinning him. "Ah, it's so good to see you, little sucker. I remember when you were just a baby." She put him down before slumping on the couch next to Pearl that was beaming. "You all, grown up so quickly. I love it. Now I am to stay, I work at the hospital now in the children's ward, also sometimes work with coma patients or other places. Wherever they need me, I am their girl."

"That's pretty cool Aunt B." Steven said and sat in her lap, for a 14 year old boy, he was still pretty small in his size and he likes acting like a child often. "So, what are we going to do for Matt's birthday?"

"Aye, was thinking we could go out to dinner later tonight, before that maybe go to see a concert on the beach that is playing there around 3. Before that we can like just hang out I suppose. I never got this far, all I know is what I have planned tonight." Bismuth shrugged.

"How about, we watch home videos? Rose stored a lot of them here." Sapphire said, and went to the closet opening it. There was a box that was labeled Rose's. "Matt, can you get it for me." Matt leaned over Sapphire and grabbed the box, she followed him to the front of the TV. "Thank you." Opening the box she took a handful of VHS types. "How about, we start with when Matt was a little boy?"

"Sounds good put it in!" Bismuth said, she held Steven in her lap, and watched Amethyst and Peridot sit on the floor next to Ruby. Sapphire put in the tape, rewind it. When it was done she pushed play and sat down next to Ruby.

 _"Matt, sweetie, look at mommy and daddy. Steven, hey Steven. You look so cute." The camera moved to see a little boy about the age of 5, playing in the sandbox with his little brother that was one at the time. It was, Rose she was holding the camera and talking. Little Steven giggled with a huge smile on his face as he threw around the sand. Matt pushed Steven in the sand._

 _"Quit, throwing sand at me." His voice was squeaky and small, and he sounded annoyed. Little Steven started to cry, before a much younger Greg ran over and picked him up. He started to bounce._

 _"Hey little guy, it's okay. Your big brother isn't used to you still. Everything will be okay. Isn't that right, mommy?" He was using a baby voice to try and soothe Steven's crying. He then switches with Rose, grabbing the camera and Rose the baby. There was a younger Rose, she was so beautiful, still having her massive pink curls, and her beautiful smile. Steven giggled and stopped crying. They knew Matt was getting jealous when he was down at Rose's feet pulling on the sun dress she was wearing._

 _"Aww, is my other little boy wanting attention too? Come here, Matthew." She bent down and picked up the five-year old in her other arm. He giggled and played with Rose's curls._

They watched a couple of more home videos until they came across one that was labeled, "Christmas 2011," Sapphire put that one in the VCR, it started out with a close up of Rose's face trying to set the camera up. _She then backs up to show the whole group there, except Amethyst. Pearl was by the fireplace, with her ugly Christmas sweater on, and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She was laughing and smiling, about only 13 in the video, she was laughing at Matt that was messing around with some reindeer ears on his head. He was wearing an ugly sweater as well, pretty much all of them were. Steven was playing with a toy truck pushing it around on the carpet, he was only nine then, Ruby and Sapphire they were still a little new to the group, and was on the couch feeling a bit uncomfortable. They were sitting close to each other, and hand their hands clasped together._

 _"Ruby, Sapphire, be happy. We are all family here now." Rose's sweet voice assured them, as she sat down next to them pulling them into a hug, which they accepted. Greg walked out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, he handed them to Ruby and Sapphire, they took them, and said thank you. Greg kissed Rose, during this time they were still together. Then, the doorbell went off. Rose smiled at the camera and waved, before going to the door. When she reappeared again there was a tired little Amethyst. She was about 12, and she didn't look well._

The video changed the scene. _Amethyst was now in front of the Christmas tree with all the kids._ Rose knew Amethyst for a while and she always made sure that she got something for her, as her parents didn't celebrate Christmas or any of the holidays in that matter. Amethyst smiled at the thought, Rose was a far better mother to her than her own mother was. She put her attention back to the video, which now showed Rose handing out presents to the small kids.

 _Pearl opened hers first, there was a book, her eyes lit up with stars. It was one of her favorite books._ Older Pearl's eyes started to water, as she remembers getting that book. Grabbing her bag, she grabs out the old beaten up book that she has read countless of times. She always carried it around with her. _The camera turned to Matt who opened his present to find a sketch book and inking pens._ Matt remembered when he got that he asked for it a couple of months back because of his interested in drawing. Since then he always drew, and he still has that sketch book in his bedroom. Filled up, but filled with great memories. He tried hard not to cry, as it was his birthday and he didn't want to cry.

 _The camera went to Ruby and Sapphire they were sitting close together again. They were looking down in their laps and were whispering to each other. When Rose handed them a present each. Sapphire's wrapping paper was red, while Ruby's was blue. The camera showed Rose giving them a wink, and laughed. Ruby opened her present to find a white teddy bear in hers, with a red ribbon tied around the neck. "I thought you might like it. I know how you can't sleep at night, put good use to the bear, Ruby." Rose had said._ Ruby looked away from the TV as tears started to fall down freely her face, the bear was on the shelf in the bedroom her, and Sapphire shared. _Sapphire opened her gift and there was a brown moose in there with a blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck. "I felt like you would love the moose, as you both came up from the north. I listened to your stories about moose everywhere on your way here. Your eyes lit up." Rose's sweet voice filled their ears._ Sapphire put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. This was getting to be too much for her. She remembered the words like it was yesterday. Rose was kind to them since day one.

 _The camera went to the two other kids, Steven and Amethyst. Steven went first, he opened his present and there was a ukulele, looking up, he stared at his dad and mom. "This is yours though." young Steven said to his dad. His dad shook his head, and chuckled._

 _"Your mom thought it was a good idea to start teaching you how to lay, so, I gave you it. It used to be my father's and now it's yours. Lessons start tomorrow." Greg said, and smiled at the boy with stars in his eyes. He played a few bad tunes, but everyone just laughed anyway. It was Amethyst's turn, she looked tired, but she was smiling as Rose handed her a gift and kissed the top of her head. Amethyst opened the present to find a necklace with an Amethyst stone on it._

 _"I heard it will give you good luck, and the strength to keep moving. So, keep moving Amethyst, through all the hardships in life." Rose smiled and sat back down on the couch. Then, all the kids got up, Matt readjusted the camera to show Greg and Rose, then left to followed the others in a room._

The kids knew what their little selves were doing, they remembered it like it was yesterday. And just to see the looks on both Greg's and Rose's faces were like, it was one they would never forget. _The kids came back with a huge basket of different gifts. Matt and Pearl were holding the large card as they walked to Greg and Rose. They were so happy to get this from the kids._

The video changed though, to Rose's face. _She was sitting on a chair that was in her living room at home. She waves and smiles. "Hi, everybody, if you are watching this then, you decided to get into the box of movies I stored away. I knew you were going to watch this one, so I thought to record on this tape. I would like to say is how proud I am of every single one you, kids. You are so successful in life, almost finishing high school, going through hardships That's all I wanted to say, is even when I am gone from this world, go on with life as if I was still there pushing you through it. I love you, all. And goodbye."_ The tape went too static.

They sat there in silence all of them were crying, even Peridot and Bismuth. "That was beautiful." Bismuth had mumbled, wiping her tears away. Steven got off of her lap for her to get up and look at the clock on the wall. It was 2:30. "Come on guys, let's go to that concert." They all wiped their tears away and got their shoes on. They were out the door, and got to the beach in no time.

Peridot and Amethyst stuck together, holding each others hands as they followed the others to the beach. It was a pretty decent concert so far, but it was Peridot's or Amethyst's cup of tea, so they went off and just talked most of the time. By the time the concert was done, and the others came looking for them it was five. "Ah, hey you two, we are going to walk down to the diner you want to come?" Asked Matt, Peri looked at Amethyst who shook her head.

"Nah, I think we are going to walk back home. It'll be a nice walk. Plus I have to take Peridot back home, her parents are already pretty pissed at her." Matt nodded and said goodbye to the two before catching up with the others.

The two girl's watched their friends disappear. "Let's start walking." Grabbing Amethyst's hand, Peridot pulled her down the beach and walked, it was a shortcut back to Ame's place anyway. As they walked the sun set, and all that was guiding them, were the stars and moonlight above. The tides came in and out slowly, having a hard time making its mind up if they want to stay on the sand or back in the ocean. They walked in peace and they talked about different things they want to do in the future. Peridot wants to be come a Game animator and Amethyst wants to become some sort of teacher.

They heard footsteps coming from the side of them and the back of them, pacing their walking a little faster, they were stopped by a large figure. "Jasper?" Amethyst asked, in the moonlight, she could see Jasper having a snarl on her face. "What are you doing here so late?" She then heard Peridot scream, turning around quickly there were two guys holding her back as she fought. "Hey, let her the fuck go!" Snapped Amethyst. "What the hell is this, Jasper? I thought you were our friend."

"Yeah, well I lied. I wanted you to believe that I was your friend, so I can plan this." Jasper laughed, followed by the two guys. "You got me in trouble with my parents. My truck was taken away from me, and now dad wants to send me away to a fucking boarding school, little bitch. Now I am going to give you what you deserve."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do shit to you." Snapped Amethyst. "Let my girlfriend go." Jasper laughed and snapped her fingers two more guys came and grabbed Amethyst tightly making her scream and kick around.

"Hold her!" One of the guys punched her in the stomach making her stop moving. Jasper walked over to her, and grabbed her hair tightly making her scream from the pain. To shut her up, Jasper's fist, contacted with her stomach again. "You are going to take a beating like a good girl, huh, Amethyst?" Flash backs ran in front of Amethyst's eyes, and tears started to fall. Usually she was spunky and could hold her own for a bit, but tonight was somehow different. "Aww, the baby is going to cry now?" A fist contacted with Amethyst's face, a crack and pain shot through her face. She felt something hot run down it.

"Nooo! Stop! Leave her alone!" Screamed Peridot before she was shut up when one of the male's punched her. Tears were running down her face as she watched Jasper, basically beat the living shit out of Amethyst. She closed her eyes and looked away, she felt so useless, like she couldn't save anyone. Not even herself. When she looked back Amethyst was curled in a ball, and all three of the people were kicking her, Amethyst wasn't moving either. "Baby!" She screamed.

"Shut the bitch up!" snapped Jasper as she kicked Amethyst in the face, getting blood on her boot. "Enough. She's a goner now." She looked at Peridot and smirked, walking over to her. Putting a hand under her chin. "Keep your mouth shut about this, and everything would be peachy. If I hear that you said anything, I will find you and I will make it impossible for you to say anything at all. Let her go." Before they did, Jasper threw in a few punches making Peridot spit up something salty and fall to her knees holding her stomach as the guys let her go.

A boot contacted with her hand on her stomach, pain shut through her body as, her bones cracked in her hand. She screamed out and cried, in pain as she laid there curled up. She heard the footsteps running away, before she tried crawling over to Amethyst. "Baby, please look at me." Her hand was shaking as she moved Amethyst bruised and bloody face , she was barely alive. Letting go, with trouble got her phone out, calling 911. Her voice was quivering as she hung up, and called Matt who answered.

"Hello?"

"M-Matt, it's Peri. I need you … I need help … we are on the beach near the big rock with the light house on it … a couple of … of … fuck … Amethyst isn't responding, and I don't know what to do." Peridot was crying hard and her vision was blurry as she tried to get Amethyst to respond to her.

"Peridot, what condition is Amethyst in?" It was Bismuth's voice, it sounded like she was hurrying and footsteps were following her.

"She is barely breathing, blood is everywhere. I don't know … I called 911 … I'm scared …" She was breathing heavy as she kissed Amethyst's swollen lips trying to get her to respond.

"Do. Not. I mean do not, let me go on this phone. We will be there soon." Her voice was calm as she spoke to Peridot. "Think about happy things, do not be scared, Amethyst is going to be fine, sweetie I promise." The pain in her stomach was getting worse as she bent over in pain dropping the phone in front of her. "Peridot? Peridot, sweetheart, listen to me. Answer me Peridot."

"I'm here … I-it hurts. Everywhere. My hand is broken and I think something might be wrong with my stomach." She said with pain in her voice, her eyes closed shut before reopening them. Looking down at Amethyst. "Bismuth, oh god, she stopped breathing."

"I see you. I'm coming right now." Bismuth hung up and ran as face as she could. She fell to her knees in front of Amethyst. "She's not breathing, where are the god damn paramedics." She pressed her hands-on Amethyst, and tried to do CPR on her, but she wasn't responding. Then, the paramedics showed up. They ran over to them.

"She isn't responding, we need to get the defibrillator! I am not going to let her die." The paramedic urged his partner taking out the defibrillator, they set it up. And got Amethyst ready. "1, 2, 3. Now!" The paramedic zapped Amethyst still no respond, he rubbed the paddles together counted to three and did it again. "We have a pulse, hell yes, we have a pulse." He cheered and with the help of his partner got her up on the orange board and onto the gurney.

"No! I'm going with her!" Yelled Peridot, and got helped up by Bismuth. She managed to run over to the gurney. "Don't touch me." She snapped to the paramedic who tried to stop her. "I'm going with my girlfriend,"

"Is there anything wrong with you? Your hand seems to be swollen. Fine, get in." the paramedic said and helped her up in the truck. She watched the others arrive and stand near Bismuth, their eyes wide. The paramedic that got Amethyst to breathe went into the back with them, and the other was driving.

"We are going to keep her alive. I will promise you that." The man said to Peridot. Peridot just hoped he was right, as black spots covered her eyes from the pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** **OH NO POOR AMETHYST! AHHHHHH I HOPE SHE IS GOING TO BE OKAY! MY POOR BABY! Anyway, until next time The song is "Every Beat of My Broken Heart" by Hawk Nelson -XDomoX**


	15. This I Promise You

**A/N:** ** _"I love you and I don't want to lose you. Because my life has been better since the day I found you."_**

 **Two more chapters after this. Are you guys ready for some heartbreak? This whole story has been nothing, but crying for me. I want to give you a happy ending, but I can't. I just can't do that. If you do not want to cry your eyes out, then I suggest you not to read this. However, I know you are not going to listen to me. Haha. So just read it anyway. -XDomoX**

* * *

 _When the visions around you. Bring tears to your eyes. And all that surround you. Are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength. I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call. Was standing here all along._

Bismuth had got to the hospital shortly afterwards as she was called in. The others were right behind her, once again waiting in the hospital waiting room. They were all worried sick, this wasn't happening, they had lost Rose they couldn't lose Amethyst as well.

Peridot was in a room by herself, she was in pain, but they couldn't do anything until they had her parents' consent. She was practically jumping out of her pants, she was so scared. She wanted to know what was going on with Amethyst no one will tell her anything. That's when Bismuth came into her room, in a nurses outfit. "Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked walking over to her. She had an ice pack in her hand wrapped in a paper towel. She gently placed it on Peridot's black and blue hand.

"Scared. Do you know what is happening with Amethyst right now?" The look on Bismuth face tells Peridot that she knows. "Tell me, please." Bismuth bites her lips and sighed as she pulled the rolling stool in front of Peridot. Her stomach dropped at the look on the older lady's face.

Bismuth ran her hand through her rainbow hair and started to whisper to Peridot, her voice was full of sympathy as she spoke. "She isn't responding to the doctors. She is in a coma, Peridot. She has multiple injuries to her stomach, face, and a blow to the head. The doctors don't know if she is going to make it out or if she is going to stay in the coma. They have to keep her here."

Peridot's eyes started to water again, they were already red and puffy. She shook her head, letting her hair fall over her eyes. She has been wearing contacts lately, and the crying didn't help her one bit. "This cannot be happening. Why now? What the hell did we do to deserve this." She hated to cry in front of people, but it couldn't be helped.

 _And I will take you in my arms. And hold you right where you belong. 'Til the day my life is through. This I promise you. This I promise you. I've loved you forever in lifetimes before. And I promise you never. Will you hurt anymore._

"You two didn't do anything, some people are just bad, something happened to them and they don't know how to not take it out on people." Bismuth placed a hand on Peridot's leg, and rubbed softly. Then, the door opened to reveal an intoxicated Mr. Salazar and an annoyed Mrs. Salazar. Bismuth got up and stood next to Peridot, she was as tall as Mr. Salazar. "May I ask who you two might be?"

Mr. Salazar's speech was slurred as he spoke. "We are Peridot's parents. We came to pick her up." He wobbled over to Peridot, but Bismuth stood in front of her. "Get out of the way." He was wobbling back and forth before Mrs. Salazar walked over and held his shoulders in place.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let her go, with you." Bismuth said. Mr. Salazar got angry and lifted his fist to swing when Bismuth grabbed it midway. "I said you need to get out of this room now. I am not letting her go with you." She said deadly calm. "Mrs. Salazar, take your husband to the waiting room and come back. I need you to sign some papers to give the doctor consent to help your daughter."

They walked out of the room, and Bismuth closed to the door, before turning to look at Peridot with a hand on her hip. "They are always like that..." Mumbled Peridot embarrassed. "I really don't want to go home, please don't let me go back with them." she begged with tears in her eyes. Bismuth moved just in time when her mom came back into the room.

"I'm sorry about my husband, he isn't usually like this. He just had poker night with his friends, you know how men are. I bet your husband does the same thing." Mrs. Salazar said, laughing nervously.

"Actually, I don't. My wife stays at home with our two dogs, and reads. We don't believe in drinking and gambling." Bismuth said and clenched her jaw at the disgusted look the lady gave her. No wonder Peridot didn't want to go back with them. She picked up her clipboard and pen. "Sign here and here. Then, here to give Peridot permission to talk with BCPD." Her mother grabbed them and signed the two spots before stopping at the police one.

"Why does she need to talk to the police?" Asked her mother.

"Peridot, and her girlfriend Amethyst, got ganged up on while taking a walk on the beach on the way back to Amethyst's house. They need a report done, so they need your permission to talk to her about it."

"Her girlfriend? You must be mistaken, Peridot isn't gay nor is she dating that girl." Peridot's mother argued sounding disgusted with the whole idea, and glaring at her daughter, like they were going to discuss this later. "And if she was, I assume it was a good cause why the other girl got ganged up on. Whatever happened the two deserved it. So, no I will not sign the paper. Fix my daughter and send her out when she is done. We will be going home." Mrs. Salazar pushed the clipboard into Bismuth's hands. "And I will be requesting a different nurse." She walked out of the room.

She stayed there for a good thirty minutes until anyone came back. Her hand was killing her, as the doctor and Bismuth came back. The doctor was a tall black women, with an Afro. Her name tag read "Dr. Garnet."

"Hello, I am Dr. Garnet, I will be taking care of you while you are here." She held out her callous hand out to Peridot. Peridot looked at Bismuth who nodded, and then shook Dr. Garnet's hand with the non-broken one. "Ms. Bismuth told me what happened, may I see your hand." She gently took the hand with hers making sure not to hurt her in the process. "It does look like a broken hand, but we won't know for sure until we get some x-rays." Bismuth rolled the wheelchair that was in the corner of the room to Peridot. Who got in with the help of Dr. Garnet.

As they were rolling her to the X-Ray room, Dr. Garnet started to talk to her. "Bismuth, here told me you do not want to go home, and she doesn't feel safe having you go home. Why is that?" Peridot chewed on her bottom lip.

"My father is an alcoholic, and they are abusive to me. I do not want to go home. I also want to see my girlfriend." She said she was stopped in the hall as Dr. Garnet keeled down in front of Peridot.

"I will with all my power not have you go back with them. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Peridot thought, she could stay with Ruby and Sapphire, or Matt and Steven. Even Pearl. She nodded. "Good, you will stay with them until we get thing situated with your parents." She moved to the side and opened the door to the X-Ray room.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes later when she went back to her room. It finds out that all five of her Metacarpals bones were broken in her palm. Along with two of her fingers. They had to reset them which hurt like a bitch, and they put a cast on her hand. "There, does that feel better?" Dr. Garnet asked.

Peridot nodded softly. "Can I go see Amethyst now? Please?" She asked, Dr. Garnet. The doctor looked at Bismuth who nodded. Peridot jumped off the bed and headed towards the door, where she heard laughter. Turning around both of the ladies were laughing.

"Do you know where to go, sweetie?" Asked Dr. Garnet, Peridot's cheeks turned light and shook her head. "We'll show you alright? I'm her doctor as well." All of them walking out of the room, Bismuth went the opposite way to tell the others. They walked in silence as they went to Amethyst's room. The room was quiet with the steady beat of the heart monitor hooked up to Amethyst. "There is not much we can do for her, I hope you realize that Peridot. The people did a number on her."

Peridot walked over to Amethyst, she was bandaged up, her head hand a bandaged wrapped around her, her cheeks were bandaged and her nose was as well. There was bandages up and down her arms, and that's all she could tell as her girlfriend was covered up with the blanket. A bunch of machines attached to her. "I'm sorry, but can you give us some time alone, please?" Dr. Garnet nodded, understanding somewhat of the pain she was going through. "Thank you." Peridot said before getting left by herself with Amethyst.

 _I give you my word. I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won. And with this vow. Forever has now begun. Just close your eyes each loving day. I know this feeling won't go away, no. 'Til the day my life is through. This I promise you. This I promise you._

* * *

 **Waiting Room**

Mr. and Mrs. Salazar was making a commotion when Bismuth made it to the waiting room. "We want our daughter to come home now!" yelled Mr. Salazar, his words were slurring. People were staring at them. "It's been more than an hour. She should be done now."

"I'm sorry, but what is going on here?" Bismuth asked calmly. She was boiling inside, but she had to keep a calm posture. Mr. Salazar whipped around, and angrily looked at her. "Did you hear me? I asked what is going on here?"

"Nobody fucking asked you, to get involved did we?" Snapped the man, he turned back around and started yelling at the lady in the front desk. There was a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around, he was socked in the mouth, blood started to pour out.

"I don't like how you treat women, Mr. Salazar. You don't raise your voice at my Aunt, or to this nice lady here." Matt keeled down and grabbed the front of the older man's shirt. "This one." He punched him again. "That one for how you treat Peridot at home. You don't think we know. We know everything what you and your wife does at her. We see the bruises on her body. Around in these parts, we don't accept that shit. You understand me, Mr. Salazar?" Mr. Salazar nodded. "I might go to jail for this little stoop. However, it was all well worth it. Oh. Also, I will be at your house later with Peridot, to get some of her shit. She is coming home with me. And you will have nothing to say about it. You do, I have family in the PD. I will get your ass for Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, and disorderly conduct." He got up off of the man, and stepped away. His wife helped him up glaring at him.

Two cops came into the waiting room of the hospital. "What is going on here?" asked one of the cops, he had a British accent, and was pretty tall. As tall as Matt was.

"This young man, assaulted my husband. We would like to press charges." Said Mrs. Salazar. The cop who talked looked at Matt and shrugged, he turned around and put his hands behind his back, letting them take him freely.

"I'm not going to fight. I did punch the crap out of Mr. Salazar, I had a good reason too. He is a child abuser along with his wife. He is drunk and he was making a scene in the hospital. He treats women like shit. Getting arrested on my birthday? Sure, I don't mind. I did what I wanted to do. Take me away if you like." He said, and the cop cuffed him. Before his partner, called for back up as they cuffed Mr. Salazar as well.

"If I say so myself, I am a nurse here at the hospital. It is true that they do abuse their child. We have records in the hospital base of unknown bruises on the child's body." Bismuth said before walking over to Matt, that was sat down a little ways from Mr. Salazar that, was fighting the police. Mrs. Salazar was yelling and crying as they held her in place when two more cops came and cuffed her as well. "I'll bail you out as soon as I can, Matt. Do not worry." Matt shrugged.

"Eh, I don't mind spending the night in jail, Auntie. It was worth it. Just don't tell dad." Steven ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you do this, Matt?" He cried out before he had to let go so the police officer could take Matt away. He winked at the rest of his friends and gave them his signature smile before getting taken away through the sliding glass doors. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, Steven. He is. You are going to stay with me tonight, alright? We will get Matt, out of jail first thing in the morning." Bismuth walked over to the group and explained what was going on with Amethyst, then Peridot.

"A-Amethyst … she might not wake up?" Cried Pearl. "No, this cannot be happening. Amethyst is our sister, and our best friend." Pearl fell on her knees and cried into her hands, Sapphire bent down and held her close to her.

"Peridot, she isn't taking this well is she?" Bismuth shook her head at Ruby, she was the one who asked the question. "I thought so. Where is she going to stay tonight?"

"I am bringing her home, along with Steven. I need to watch them both." She told three. "I have to go check up on Peridot. You three better get home and get some rest. We will come here tomorrow morning to see Amethyst. Steven, come with me let's go." She grabbed Steven's hand and held it while they walked to Amethyst's room.

 _Over and over I fall. When I hear you call. Without you in my life, baby. I just wouldn't be living at all._

* * *

 **Amethyst's Room**

A little bit before Bismuth and Steven got to the room, Peridot was holding on to Amethyst's hand. She had no idea what went down in the waiting room, and she wouldn't care for it if she did know. All that was on her mind was her girlfriend, Amethyst. That's it. Nothing else. "I feel like somehow this is my fault. I don't know why, but I feel like it is. It's my fault that you are in here. My fault that you are so broken now. I am a bad luck charm, baby." Peridot squeezed Amethyst's hand.

She climbed up on the bed and curled up against Amethyst her head on her chest. "I don't want to leave your side. You might wake up tomorrow. The doctors are wrong. I know they are. They are all wrong. You'll wake up tomorrow, and be better." She let her tears sink through the covers on Amethyst when the door opened to see Bismuth and Steven standing there.

"It's time to go sweetie. I am taking you back to my place. You had a rough night, and it's time to sleep." Bismuth said and walked over to Peridot, who kissed Amethyst's cheek and got off the bed. She grabbed Bismuth stretched out hand and walked with her out the door. Steven wrapped his arm around Peridot's, and walked with them.

 _And I will take you in my arms. And hold you right where you belong. 'Til the day my life is through. This I promise you._

* * *

 **November 24, 2016**

 **Thanksgiving Day**

 _Just close your eyes each loving day. And know this feeling won't go away, no. Every word I say is true. This I promise you._

It was Thanksgiving Day, two days after the incident, and two days that Amethyst still hasn't woken up. Once Matt was out of jail, which was yesterday, he kept his promise and went to Peridot's with her to get her things that she needed, and let her stay in the guest's bedroom at his house. Right now, she was in bed, crying. She didn't know what to do without Amethyst there. She didn't know what to make of all of this. Her father was still in jail, she was kind of glad for that. Her mother was out though, she didn't want anything to do with Peridot. She actually kicked her out of the house.

Curled up in a ball, she didn't want to go anywhere. However, she wanted to see Amethyst, that was the only reason why she got out of bed that day. It wasn't the fact that Matt, and Steven wouldn't stop knocking on her door. They wanted to go over to Ruby and Sapphire's place, to help them start making Thanksgiving dinner. It wouldn't be the same without Amethyst wanted to eat all the food. And they all knew it was true.

She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed from the clothes she has been wearing for two days ago. She dragged her legs out of the bedroom, where Steven and Matt, were waiting for her in the living room, they were ready to go. And so was her. They didn't say anything to her or try to cheer her up as they drove to their friends' house. When they got there, they saw Greg's van was there already, along with Pearl's little green buggie.

Peridot walked inside and waved at the others, however didn't say anything to them. She walked right into Amethyst's room, flopping on the bed. She grabbed the alien that she liked to leave there and cuddled with it. It smelled like Amethyst's. Cigarettes and Weed. She lets out a sad forced laugh. She laughed at the fact on how much she missed that smell, when she was just repulsive of it four months ago. Four fucking months, and she was already going to lose her girlfriend. Over what? Jasper being the biggest bitch in the world.

When she was drifting back to sleep, with the smell of Amethyst in her nose, there was a knock at the door. "Peridot, it's Bismuth. Can I come in?" she asked. Peridot didn't answer her, so Bismuth just let herself in. "I am heading to the hospital with Steven. We are going to check up on Amethyst, do you want to go with us?" Peridot got up and grabbed the alien, walking out of the room, without saying a word to no one, once again.

She got in the front seat of the 1991 Oldsmobile Bravada truck that Bismuth owned, waiting for the other two. Steven got in the back on the driver's side while Bismuth got in on the driver's side. "Peridot, how are you this morning?" Steven asked trying to make conversation with the young girl. They haven't spoken anymore than a couple of words each since the 22nd. Peridot held up a thumbs up before putting it down and staring at the window. "I am guessing you are doing well. Um, yeah I am okay, too. I am excited for later. I love the food that the family makes. I wish mom was here to make her famous pies. Pearl, she said she was going to try to make them for me this year."

Peridot never answered him back. Some say that was rude of her, others would say she had a good reason not too, as she had a lot on her mind as it is. They made it to the hospital in about twenty minutes. When they parked, Peridot got out and walked into the hospital, leaving the others behind. She walked down the hall, in the elevator, and down the hall once again. She made it to Amethyst's room. Dr. Garnet came out, almost knocking into Peridot.

"Oh, hello there, Peridot. Came and see Amethyst?" Peridot nodded, Dr. Garnet looked down at the alien. "How cute, is that for Amethyst? I bet she would love that. I can see you are not in a very talkative mood so, I will catch you later. Oh. And have a Happy Thanksgiving, Peridot."

The doctor walked away, as Peridot walked into the room. Amethyst looked the same from two days ago. She was still broken, and on the ventilator. Her heart was a steady beat, as if she was in peace. Peridot was happy that she wasn't suffering from pain right at the moment. She walked over to Amethyst and set the alien on the bed next to her. She finally spoke for the first time all day. "I wish you would wake up already. I am nothing without you, Ames. I am lost. Dad, is in jail, and mom kicked me out. I don't know what to do or feel about all this." She pulled the chair up to the bed, and grabbed her hand. "What do I do?"

Bismuth and Steven made it too the room, five minutes after she did. They both held flowers in vases and teddy bears. They put it on Amethyst's table near the window. She was lucky enough to have her own room this time. "How is she doing?" Steven asked walking over to Amethyst.

"She looks like she is doing pretty well." Bismuth responded standing behind Steven, with her hands-on his shoulders. "She is strong enough to make it through. I know she is. Anyway, I am going to get some coffee. Let's go Steven, I'll get you something. Peridot, you want something?" She shook her head and Bismuth nodded. "Alright. We'll be right back." They walked out of the room.

They didn't stay there long, even if Peridot wanted to stay, they were her ride home. They got back to the house, where she stayed in the living room. It was noisy in here. Everybody was excited for dinner, and desert. She was okay with all of this. It was around four, when the food was done and they gathered around the table. Bismuth was siting at the other end of the table, leaving Rose's and Amethyst's seat empty. No one dared to sit in there. It was just a reminder on whom they lost in their lives, or the ones who weren't there to celebrate this day with them.

"Gather hands." Bismuth said and everybody grabbed each other hands. "I would like to say a prayer, and I normally don't do this, but as you can see we are missing two very important people in our lives. Now let's bow our heads, as I say the prayer. Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks to the food prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, even though the lovable Rose Quartz isn't here to share this day with us. Just the freedom to enjoy it all, and all the blessings. We pray for health and wellness, and we pray for our dear friend Amethyst to get well soon. This we ask in the name of Christ. Our Heavenly Father." They said amen, before chatter started up once again and food was passed out around. That night Peridot barely touched anything.

* * *

 **December 5, 2016**

They were back at school, Peridot was thin, bags under her eyes. She barely associate with anyone anymore and kept to herself. She had stopped talking. No one had heard a word from her since, the incident. She had started to self harm again as well, but not on her arms, so her friends didn't expect anything. Amethyst was still in the hospital, it was the 14th day, the doctors were losing hope quickly. Dr. Garnet, though, still had hope for the young Latino. Peridot did too, but she was losing it slowly.

She passed Jasper in the halls of the school, the bigger girl gave her a glare before laughing with her girlfriend, Lapis as they walked to their classes. It took Peridot a lot to not break down and cry when she saw Jasper. It was hard to hold back tears. Period. She walks into her third period Chemistry class, took the notes and worked. Dr. Maheswaran called on her to answer a question she looked at her, and shrugged before looking back down at her paper. "Peridot, can you please answer the question." She ignored her, which pissed her off, she just called on someone else.

After class she stopped Peridot, before she exited the classroom. "Peridot, what is wrong? Is it because Amethyst is in the hospital? That is no excuse for you to just ignore me when I call on you. I have to give you detention now." She had written her a detention note and handed it to Peridot. She nodded and walked out of the classroom throwing the paper away.

* * *

 **December 8, 2016**

Peridot skipped school that day to go and visit Amethyst in the hospital. She changed out the dead flowers, for new ones, and she talked to Amethyst about everything that has been going on. She told her the thoughts that were going through her head. What she has been doing to her legs. She told her how she has been living with Matt, and the guest bedroom was now hers. She had got all her stuff from her house and made the room feel like home. Peridot talked about how when she woke up, and was out of the hospital they were going to go back to the valley and spend time there together. Her tears were wetting the bed again, before she had to leave when Bismuth came in the room to scold her for not being at school that day.

* * *

 **December 12, 2016**

Monday, she had skipped school again, this time she just didn't want to get up out of bed. It was around 3:15, when Matt knocked on her door. "Peridot, this isn't good for you. Come out of the room, and eat something. I know you haven't ate since Saturday. You are getting really thin. Do I need to get Bismuth to force feed you?" He said. Peridot got off her bed, and opened the door pushing pass Matt, she walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a soda and a pop tart, she waked back into her bed room and shut the door in his face.

Matt stood there sad, and disappointed in his friend for being this way. They were all hurting inside because Amethyst's bubbly face wasn't there to cheer them up. However, that wasn't an excuse to starve yourself. He needed to talk to the others about Peridot.

* * *

 **December 14, 2016**

Wednesday, the group had met up at Matt's house. It was Pearl, she was the one who got Peridot out of her bedroom and to the living room. She sat her down in the rocking chair, her face was sunken in, dark bags under her eyes, her blond hair was a mess. "Peridot, we are all worried about you. Are you depressed because of Amethyst? She is going to make it through."

Peridot looked down at her hands, as Pearl spoke to her. She shook her head, and took a deep breath. Her voice was quiet as she spoke for the first time to them in a long time. "You have no idea what I am going through. Yes, she is your family, but she is my girlfriend. She was the one who made me feel like I was somebody. Without her, I am a nobody. It is my fault she is in the hospital. I could have done something to prevented this." She felt like crying, but her tears were all dried up. "She is never coming out of the coma, we all know it. She has been in there since November 22nd. I lost my faith, the doctors have lost their faith. You all don't even fucking see her anymore do you? You should be all ashamed of yourselves." She snapped and got up. She shook her head and walked back into her bedroom.

She cried all night until she was finally able to go sleep, curled up in a ball, dried tears on her face, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She dreamed that night. She dreamed of Amethyst waking up, and they were happy. However, the dream became a nightmare, making her wake up when the sun was out screaming. Steven ran into the room in his pajamas, he held her in his arms that morning. He skipped school to be there for her, so she didn't do anything. Basically both of them just laid there, in bed. Peridot slept in his arms just happy that she had contact with someone.

 _Every word I say is true. This I promise you. I promise you._

* * *

 _A/N: Ahhh, my poor little alien.. she is so depressed. I had to end the chapter there as I have over 5, 000 words. I hope you like it. That means only 2 more chapters. There is a good chance that there might be another one. It all depends. Now I hope you like the chapter. Hopefully it isn't too long, and it wasn't boring. Thank you for reading. Please review guys. - XDomoX_


	16. Far Away

**A/N: I'm Sorry ... -XDomoX**

* * *

 **December 17th, 2016**

 _This time, This place. Misused, Mistakes. Too long, Too late. Who was I to make you wait._

Peridot had missed school practically every day in the beginning of December, she didn't feel like go, it wasn't the same without Amethyst there. It wasn't the same at the house without her. She couldn't even get herself to visit, Sapphire and Ruby, because Amethyst wasn't there. They were now on Winter Break. There was no sign of Amethyst waking up any time soon. Getting out of bed for the first time in two days, her stomach growled, maybe she should eat something before she went and see Amethyst. She had to deliver her something anyway.

Unlocking the door, she went into the kitchen, where Steven was there making a sandwich. He screamed dropping his spoon on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked looking at Peridot. You can say that Peridot looked like hell. Bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and she was really thin. "You need to eat something. Matt!" Steven called.

"What?! What's going on?!" Matt ran out of his room, he yelled and fell back against the wall as he saw Peridot. "You came out of your room. Holy crap, you look like shit. What have you been doing in there?" He asked and walked over to her, before almost vomiting. "Okay, come on, Peri. You need a shower." He grabbed her hand and walked her to the bathroom. "Get in there, and I will bring you some clothes."

Peridot guessed she could use a shower. Getting undressed, she stuck her dirty clothes into the hamper and got into the shower. She turned the water on and let the hot water wash over her body. She heard a knock before Matt walked in and set the clothes on the counter and walked out without another word.

She got out a little bit afterwards all clean, and feeling like a person for once. She got dressed brushed her hair, and walked out of the bathroom, where she was met by a Steven who was holding a plate of food. Peridot grabbed the plate and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Matt that was watching _One Piece._ She watched the anime with him as she ate her food. Peridot ate the whole thing by the end of the episode. Getting up, she washed her plate off and went back to her room.

Peridot grabbed her bag and the envelope that was on her stand, she stuck it in her bag. Strapping her back over her shoulders, she walked out of the room, and stood in front of Matt. "Take me to the hospital. I want to see Amethyst." Matt was shocked to actually hear Peridot speak to him, he nodded and got up.

"Steven, get your shoes on bud. We are going to see Amethyst." Matt said tossing him his flip flops. He put on his converse, and the three of them headed out the door. They climbed into the car and drove to the hospital.

 _Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know._

They made it to the hospital as much as Peridot wanted to go by herself, she waited for the two boys to walk with her. They walked into the hospital said "hi" to Kathy, at the front desk, and went straight to Amethyst's room. They opened the door to find Bismuth, checking on Amethyst. "Hello, kids. Came to see Amethyst?" Matt nodded, stepping to the side letting Peridot take her seat next to Amethyst and grab her hand like she always did. "How about, we go to the cafeteria? I'll buy you two something to eat."

Matt and Steven sighed, every time they wanted to visit Amethyst, Aunt Bismuth wants to pull them away like they haven't them in ages, when she literally comes over every day now. Bismuth pushes the boys out of the room and leaves Peridot alone with her girlfriend. "Finally, we are alone. I lost faith in you waking up. It's the seventeenth of December. In a couple of days it will be a month since you have been in a coma. I don't know how long I can last, Amethyst." Tears were coming down her eyes.

"If this is how my life is going to be, then I don't want it. I don't want to be here, if you are not here, Amethyst. I am going insane. I don't eat anymore. My strings are breaking. My last string is splitting, baby. There is barely any thread left. I wrote a note. So, hopefully you will read it, if you ever wake up … because … to be honest, I don't know if I am ever going to see you again." She got up and kissed her cheek, before taking the letter out of her bag and stuck it on the lap of the alien near the window.

Peridot walked over to Amethyst again. "Fuck, I love you so much. However, I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Amethyst." Kissing her cheek once more, she walked out of the room not looking back at the girl lying in the bed. She walks down to the cafeteria to find Matt, Steven, and Bismuth were hanging out. She sat with them and forced a smile on her face.

 _That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long._

* * *

 **December 19, 2016**

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

It took a lot for Peridot to have Matt take her to see Ruby and Sapphire. She had set up a time and date to hang out with all of her friends. Pearl was even there. "Hey Peridot! It's good to see you again!" It was Sapphire as she hugged Peridot. She hugged her back with a smile on her face. She hugged Ruby and then Pearl.

"It's good to see you all as well. I thought because I have been cooped up, I should see you all. Hang out like old times." Peridot said and smiled brightly. She jumped on the couch like she was her old self and everybody was happy to see their friend was back to herself before everything happened.

Just what they didn't know that she wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't the happy Peridot or somewhat happy Peridot they knew. Her last string broke, all she can think about what she wants to do when she gets home. She has been thinking about it nonstop. And it's engraved in her brain. She has to do it. She can't wait any longer. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her. They won't answer her calls. They won't answer the door to her. She was practically disowned by them. They hurt like there was no tomorrow. Even if they treated her like total crap, she loved them no matter what.

That day, on December 19th, the group played games such as Candyland, Twister, TV games, they watched movies late into the night. Until Steven, got so tired Matt had to pick him up and put him into the car. Peridot said her goodbyes, and told them that she loves them, before walking to the car and getting it. Her friends had no idea what she was going to do after she visited another certain person.

 _On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand. All of hell to hold your hand._

* * *

 **December 21, 2016**

 _So far away. Been far away for far too long. So far away. Been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know._

Four more days until Christmas, how fucked up is that? How fucked up a person could be to do this four days before Christmas? Peridot was. She couldn't wait any longer. She tried to hold off the urges for as long as she can. Peridot got up early in the morning on December 21st, grabbed her back back and put her shoes on. She walked out of the house, and started to walk down the street. It took her almost two hours to walk where she wanted to, but it was worth it. She stared out at the sign above her head. Beach City Cemetery.

This is where she needed to say her last goodbyes. Just one more person, before she went home. She hopped the fence, she was surprised that she could see do that with how weak she felt and thin she was. She walked through the graves until she got to one with dead Roses on it. She pushed the roses away and sat down a blanket next to the grave. She grabbed the roses out of her backpack next and put it down next to the gravestone. She sat down pulling out her lunch that she packed that morning. "I know I only known you, a short time, but it feels like I've known you all my life. You treated me right, you treated me like I was your daughter, Rose. I want to thank you for that. That's why I kept you for last to say my goodbyes."

She ate her lunch as she sat there watching the birds fly above their heads. "I know this is probably not the way to go, but I can't wait any longer, Rose. It's hard for me. It's so hard. They, the gang, they have no idea what I have been through, the things that goes through my mind. I am a sick person. And I need to end it all before the strings in my brain snap. The strings of my will to live already snapped. I don't want to go that way. I want to go my way. And that's what I am going to do." She got up and packed her things up. "So, thank you for what you try to do for me. I guess I will see you soon, yes?"

 _I hope you will be waiting for me on the other side._ Peridot thought, and started to walk back to the house, it took longer this time because she wanted to look at everything for the very last time. She smiled softly seeing the children play, the couples on dates, the coldness of the air. Christmas decorations everywhere. She heard Christmas music playing as soft snow started to fall the first time in Beach City.

 _Amethyst you would love this. If you could see this right now. I wish you could see this._ As she walked she felt her phone buzz on multiple of occasions, it was around two in the afternoon when he got back to the house, to see a worried Matt there. Pearl was there too. Steven seemed to be out with Connie.

"Where have you been? This morning you were gone. I had everybody start looking for you. I thought something might have happened to you." Matt was freaking out, while Pearl was giggling a bit. "Not really, not everybody, just Steven, Connie, and Pearl, and I." Matt said and grabbed Peridot by the shoulders and pulled her in a hug tight hug. "Do not do that again. Without leaving a note first. Okay?"

 _I wanted. I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed. I need to hear you say. That I love you._

"Okay." Peridot whispered holding back tears as she hugged him back. Matt, he was like a big brother to her, she knew it was going to hurt him and Steven a lot more than it would hurt anyone else. She pulled away and kissed Matt's cheek. She looked over at Pearl and walked over to her. She hugged her as well, she knew Pearl was surprised by this because her body was tense at first, but loosened up as she knelt down in front of Peridot and gave her a proper hug. "Can you do me a favor, take care of these boys for me. Don't let them hurt anymore than they are already, please." She whispered in the girl's ear. "Be safe now. Watch out for Amethyst." Peridot pulled away and smiled gently at Pearl, who looked confused. "Don't think about it. Just listen to me. I am going to go lie down." She said and kissed her cheek before walking away waving to them.

And that's what she did for about an hour, until she knew everything calmed down in the house. She got up and went to her bedside stand opening the drawer. She grabbed out the letter she made for her parents and set it down leaning against the light. Peridot also grabbed the flask she had and the bottle of pills she had gotten from the doctor for her broken hand.

She took a couple of them and took a couple of swallows from the flask. She just sat there for a minute before getting up off the bed. She walked over to her backpack and grabbed out the rope she had bought on her way home. Tying a noose she walked over to her closet, she made sure to clear a spot, it was high enough for her to do what she needed to do with it. She tied the rope on the securest area. Peridot looked out of the window to see the snow falling gently. She whispered her goodbyes to her friends and family once again. She whispered her goodbyes to Amethyst who was lying in the hospital bed with no faith in waking up any time soon. She unfolded the chair in the closet and stepped on it.

The pills kicked it, which made her feel "good." She didn't think about the consequences of what might happen. The pain that comes with what she was going to do. She wrapped the noose around her neck …

* * *

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it. Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing._

It has been a couple of hours since Matt had seen Peridot. Pearl was still here, and now Connie and Steven were there as well. Connie was staying over night as the roads were too packed down with snow to go anyway. "I'll be right back. I am going to check up on Peridot. Watch the phone for me. There has been signs of Amethyst almost waking up, and Bismuth was supposed to call me if anything happens." He told Pearl, who nodded watching him walk away to Peridot's room.

He knocked on the door. "Hey Peridot, are you hungry? Pearl and I are going to make some dinner, you want some?" He asked after a few minutes with no answer. "Peridot, are you okay in there? Do you want to hang out with us?" He asked and jiggled the doorknob. It opened up, to reveal a darken room, he walked in and a stench filled his nose. What the hell has she been doing in here? Turning the light on, the bed was empty, he walked over to it, putting a hand on the bed. It was cold. She hasn't been in there for a while.

He turned around and his heart dropped to his stomach as he saw Peridot hanging by her neck in the closet. He took a moment for his brain to response and start freaking out, he ran over to her, the stench of somebody soiling themselves filled his nose, which didn't matter. "Pearl! I need your help! Don't let the kids come in here please!" He called his voice full of emotions. Fear, heartbreak. Pearl ran in followed by the two kids. "No! Don't come in here!" Snapped Matt, tears were rolling down his face as he tried to get Peridot down.

Pearl pushed the kids away as she knew what was going on, she ran over to Matt and tears went down her face as she saw Peridot. She turned around and gagged before turning back towards them helping him get her down. Matt fell down to his knees and took the rope off around her neck. He wrapped his arms around the girl's body. "Call … Call 911." He screamed as he tried to wake Peridot up. His heart was beating fast, as he shook Peridot. Something within him knew it was too late.

"What's going … Peridot?" Steven's small voice filled the room as he stood there next to Connie, the fourteen-year old and the thirteen-year old stared at the body in front of Matt. Connie ran out of the room, you can hear her vomiting up her insides.

"Get Steven out of here! Now!" Matt screamed as he rocked Peridot back and forth. "Peri, please please respond. You can't do this to us. You can't. You can't do this to Amethyst." He cried out, Pearl pushed Steven out of the room, as she called 911. Everything slowed for Matt there, he realized there was no hope. The phone started to ring, after Pearl called 911.

"It's Bismuth..." Pearl said before she answered it. Her hand went to her mouth as she fell down on her knees. "Amethyst is awake ..." Matt howled, as he hugged Peridot tightly. This wasn't happening to them. "B-Bismuth … Peridot did something..." She cried and dropped the phone you could hear Bismuth's voice on the other end of the phone, but no one answering her.

It was a little bit after the phone call that the Coroner came by and expected the body. With the help of the paramedics they put the body on the gurney and took her away. Matt held Steven tightly, in his arms, before pulling Connie in as well. "Shh," He told them. "Let's go to the hospital and see Amethyst." He stared at Pearl, tears were running down their faces. They got into the car, and drove to the hospital.

Matt met with Bismuth who said nothing as he hugged her, and cried into her chest. He couldn't hold back the tears, he felt like he lost another family member. He cried and cried for a good 20 minutes, along with the others that came with him to the hospital. They all straightened up as they walked to Amethyst's. She was of the breathing ventilator and she looked great. She was smiling and everything. Ruby and Sapphire were already there, laughing and giggling with Amethyst. Bismuth didn't tell them yet. Matt looked at Bismuth and she shook her head, confirming his thought.

"Something happened ..." He said, and walked over to the window, grabbing the Alien, and the later. He saw those earlier and knew they were from Peridot. He walked over to Amethyst and handed her the alien, as he held the envelope. Pearl broke down again and fell to her knees, Connie held Steven in her arms as emotions where through him again. The room fell from all the laughter and happiness.

"Where's Peridot? Why is her alien here?" Amethyst asked her voice was hoarse from not speaking for such a very long time. She watched as Pearl broke down, she watched Matt as he had to lean against the chair for support. She watched as Connie held Steven up and he held her up.

"She … she isn't with us anymore …"

The room fell silent again with the sound of soft sobs from the others. "Matt, explain." demanded Sapphire, the worse coming to her.

"She isn't with us anymore … she … she ... hanged herself in her closet a few hours ago." Amethyst heart monitor started to get louder as her heart sped up with what he heard.

"No … no … you are lying. This cannot be happening." Amethyst screamed tears started to feel her eyes, as the process ran through her mind. "No." Matt walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. "Get the fuck out! All of you!" Amethyst cried, Matt sighed and set the note beside her on the bed, and motioned the others to follow. They will be back later when everybody was calmed down enough to comprehend the meaning of all of this.

They all went home, when Bismuth told them around an hour later that she wasn't doing so well. They said they will be back tomorrow to check up on her. Matt held on to to Pearl as they walked out of the hospital. He followed Sapphire and Ruby, to their house as the kids didn't want to go back to the place.

* * *

Amethyst laid there in her room, her eyes were puffy from crying, and her body was shaking. This couldn't be happening, she was out for a while, and when she wakes up she finds out her girlfriend killed herself. Her hands were shaking as she picked the letter up that was addressed to her from Peridot. What was it? Shakily opening it she pulled the piece of paper out of it. She covered her mouth as she saw the familiar scribble of Peridot's handwriting that it seemed like ages ago when she had seen it. Peridot always hated her handwriting, but Amethyst loved it. It what made her more perfect in her eyes.

She uncovered her mouth and wiped the tears away as she read the letter. Her heart was racing, and new tears fell on the paper envelope on her lap.

 _Dear Amethyst,_

 _Little do you know. All my mistakes are slowly drowning me. Little do you know. I'm trying to make it better piece by piece. Little do you know. I, I love you till the sun dies_

 _My mind – always warped and twisted – has reached the point where I cannot wait longer – dare not wait longer – until there is the finial twist and it snaps and I spend the rest of my life in some state run snake pit. All of a sudden, all will and determination to fight on has left me. I have long ago prepared myself for the time when I reached the end of the trail. I feel calm and at peace. However, it was not to be – I am defeated and exhausted physically and emotionally._

 _Please tell the others, especially, Steven, that I loved them always and that my love has never faltered. I grieve that I could not have had the joy of being close to our friends, but that is no one's fault. Thank god they are well._

 _I want to know that I have a deep affection for you. I am deeply grateful for all your kindness. I love you so much, Amethyst. I wish I could have lived a happy life with you. I ask to keep my memory alive in your heart – to live on. Remember that which was good and lovely in our relationship and forgive me for the many mistakes I have made. Now that it is all said. I feel at peace._

 _I wish for the best to you, my love. When you get this please, live life strong and happy. If you do ever awake up from the coma. I doubt it as the doctor said there was no hope for you. Anyway, do not falter your life over this. I am just a bump in the road of many. Again, you taught me what the feeling of love is when no one else can or did. I thank you for that. Now, live your life to the fullest. Do not dwell in the past, like I have. It was one of my many flaws._

 _Love, Peridot, with all my heart._

Amethyst curled up in a ball on her side, holding the alien and letter close to her chest that night, her tears fell until there was no more. Multiple nurses came in and out checking on her, taking her blood and checked her vitals. None spoke any words to her, nor she did to them. She just sat there until she let sleepover take her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry ... You guys probably hate me now don't you? I'm so so so sorry. It was meant to be. I had to do it. I love you guys so much. I cried when I wrote this chapter. I really did. I tried to make everything realistic. Some things were a little rushed at the end though. And I apologize. Only one or two more chapters left. I am thinking bout making a Epilogue for the story. So there is might be 18 instead of 17 chapters. Also the song is Far Away by Nickleback I suggest you listen to the cover version by Anto Until then - XDomoX**


	17. Amnesia

**A/N: Unfortunately, the title relates to nothing about the chapter really. I just couldn't change it because I already made a banner for it, and didn't feel like making a whole new banner. Other than that, enjoy the last chapter. -XDomoX**

* * *

 **December 24th, 2016**

Amethyst was released from the hospital there to pick her up was Bismuth who had two days off for Christmas Eve and Christmas break. "I want to go home." Amethyst mumbled, has she held on close to the alien she was holding. She was going to be strong, even if she was breaking terribly inside. She was going to listen to what Peridot said, and was going to live life to the fullest. Even if it hurt to do so. Bismuth drove her home, and dropped her off.

"I'll be back, I am going to get Amber than be right back." Bismuth had told her before driving off leaving Amethyst in front of her door. She walked into, Christmas music was blaring and the house was decorated in Christmas decorations. Her friends were trying to make herself feel better, along with themselves. Pearl was siting on Matt's lap running her hand through his hair, Ruby was dancing with Sapphire laughing, Connie and Steven were dancing as well.

"You all look like you are having fun." She smiled weakly, "When did you and Pearl become a thing?" She asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. Matt was blushing hard on his pale face. Pearl smirked and shrugged not wanting to answer. "It's kind of cute."

"Amethyst, dance with me!" Steven called and smiled brightly, there was bags under his eyes, so Amethyst knew he wasn't doing well like the others. They were trying their best, but Amethyst saw right through them. They all wanted to break down and cry like she wanted too. Getting up, she grabbed Steven's hand and started to dance with him. They laughed danced.

There was a knock on the door, Amethyst turned down the music and answered the door. There was Bismuth and her wife, Amber. Amber was a beautiful European lady, and this was the first time they had met her. "Hi, you must be Amber. I'm Amethyst. Come on in." They came right on in and laughed and dance with the others. There was still sadness in the air.

By the time night had fallen everyone was huddled around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate. Bismuth was holding Amber in her arms, on the couch, while Matt held Pearl. Connie was cuddling up with Steven on the floor near the fireplace, Amethyst envied them all. She sighed and held her legs up to her chest, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It was lonely without Rose, or Peridot there. It really was.

* * *

 **December 25th, 2016**

It was Steven who woke up Amethyst. She was tired as she didn't sleep at all last night, nightmares engulfed her. Depression engulfed her. She hid it all with a smile as Steven jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's Christmas, Amethyst. Come on. Everybody is ready to open presents." His soft little voice was full of excitement. "Connie is coming over later to open hers." He got up off the bed and pulled her along, and out of her bedroom door.

They came around the corner, to see Bismuth, and her wife Amber, they stayed the night last night, as both of them got too drunk to drive. Matt leaning against the couch, with Pearl in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist, Sapphire was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee, and Ruby just came out of the bedroom, her hair a mess.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Amethyst said as she sat down near the tree with Steven. He was practically jumping up and down.

"Merry Christmas, Amethyst. Did you sleep well?" Asked Bismuth, who knew well that she didn't. She heard the screams from Amethyst last night, and the crying. Amethyst nodded with a smile on her face.

"Slept like a baby." She lied. Sapphire walked in with a tray of coffee, she handed one to all the adults, and Steven a hot chocolate. "How about presents?" She asked.

"Yes!" Steven called and handed everybody their presents. There were still a couple of presents under the tree. Steven stared at them, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. "T-Those are Peridot's ... what do I do with them?" He asked.

"Just leave them." Said a quiet Amethyst. She stared at the presents before looking away. She started to open her presents, the others followed in suit, giggling and laughing as they found what they wanted. Amethyst got to her last present. It was from Peridot.

"I found that one … when I was tiding up her room … it was address to you so I thought to put it out here." Matt said bring her out of her thoughts. She nodded and put it to the side, before getting up and helping pick up the wrapping paper and garbage off the floor. She threw it away as she headed out the back door to the backyard.

She lit a cigarette wrapping her arms around her waist, trying to block out much of the cold wind as she can. Snow blanketed the backyard, every inch was covered in snow. Images of what could have been future snow ball fights with Peridot, flashed in her head, as tears fell down her face. She didn't know if she could stay strong. She loved Peridot. She really did.

"It's hard." Matt sat down next to Amethyst and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "I can't sleep at night, I can barely close my eyes and not see her face. Her bulged eyes and her body just hanging their limp. It hurts. You lost somebody you loved very much. I lost my mother, barely even two months ago." Amethyst laid her head on his warm shoulder. "The most important thing is to enjoy your life - to be happy - it's all that matters. We might have hardships in life, Ames. We might lose people we love dearly. However, what matters is we need to enjoy life and to be happy."

"I miss her so much, Matthew. It hurts not having her in my arms. It hurts to realize I will never see her again in my life. It hurts to know that I wasn't there for her hen she needed me the most. I could have prevented it, if I was there. Instead, I was in a fucking coma, in the hospital." Her hands were shaking, making her drop her cigarette in the snow having it go out.

"One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure. That was an adventure, staying in the hospital. It wasn't your fault Amethyst. Maybe you could have prevented it, maybe you couldn't. Peridot, she was very sick. You tried to heal her when she was still alive, you tired, and you tried your hardest. I don't think anything could heal her though Amethyst." Matt kissed the top of her head, and stood up helping her up. "Let's go back instead before we both catch a cold."

* * *

 **December 28th, 2016**

It was Peridot's funeral that day. Amethyst didn't go. Some say she was being selfish for not going, but she didn't go because she didn't want to see all the people there. She didn't want to see Peridot's family that she might just well pop them a few, if she saw them. She laid in bed that day, staring up at the ceiling. Before grabbing a picture frame, on the side of her bed. It was a picture of her, and Peridot. They were both smiling and having so much fun. She felt a hot trail of tears run down her cheeks as she thought about her long gone girlfriend.

* * *

 **December 30th, 2016**

The small town of Beach City had gathered on the beach with candles, and balloons. In front of the crowd was a stand with a blown up picture of Peridot, and flowers surrounding her picture. The gang was in front of that crowd. Ruby and Sapphire held lanterns with lights in them, Matt and Pearl had candles, Steven and Connie, they held the boat they were going to send off into the ocean. Amethyst, she held a candle.

"Thank you. It is good to see so many gathered here in the embrace of community. Something life transforming has happened to us. Ordinary words fail us. Yet, it is impossible to remain mute … so I offer these thoughts of outreach as we assemble together ... This candlelight memorial is, by its own definition and by our intention, a remembrance of Peridot Salazar. Our candles soon to be lit — bright and flaming, yet small and all too extinguishable — will burn this wonderful early winter evening, with many emotions:

"There is sadness and grief at the loss we feel - This is a time of wanting to be able to reach out, to do something - to relieve the hurt of those afflicted. There is a sense we all share, not only of the tragedy of this event, but of something new and frightening - something that may not have touched most of us directly, but what we sense could touch us all. Today, right now, we can decide to live more consciously, more fully, more richly. Today, right now, we can give this personal vow in tribute to Peridot, whose life was too short.

"Today we can choose, in the light of what our candles mean, to take another's hand, lift another's burden or simply acknowledge another's worth. Today we can newly consider that word "love." Not the possession of a single religious belief. Not a cheap nor a shallow emotion debased by commercialism and popular entertainment, but the most risky, profound, yet fragile glue of our common humanity. Love illuminates the often hidden paths of who we are. It finds ways for our paths to connect with the paths of others, and it allows us to - live - not alone, but with others ... so tomorrow morning we wind our clocks, and we do begin a new day. We can gather in the solidarity of human souls bound together. We can take the hands of our neighbors …

"We can enjoy the voices of our friends … the warmth of their handshake and the comfort of their embrace. We can treasure another day with our families and loved ones … And we can choose throughout to keep the memory of the flaming candles we will hold before us as a solemn reminder of what it is we aim for together, struggle for together, live for together on this small green planet ... what it is we truly celebrate. Here is to celebrate the 16-years of Peridot Salazar's life." Mayor Dewy lit his candle and held it high up in the sky, so did others. They lit their balloons and lanterns setting the free. Steven and Connie pushed the boat out to sea, walking back over to Amethyst. Everybody grabbed each other's hands and rocked back and forth as they watched the lanterns and the boat drift off.

Amethyst stood there humming a soft tune as she mourned the lost of her girlfriend. She mourned her death, and she mourned the moments she could have had with her. She hummed and the others joined in, soon the whole town of people hummed as they mourned the death of their fellow community member, fellow friend, fellow student. They mourned the life of a fallen girl whose years went by too fast.

She stood there, and she swore to herself that she was going to live the fullest life she could think of. She was going to spend more time with her friends. She was going to forgive her parents. And she was going to visit Peridot every day after school. She was going to talk to her with what happened that day like she was still here.

When the day comes when she couldn't remember Peridot Salazar, was the day Amethyst could no longer live on the planet earth. And that day wouldn't come. It would never.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

One year after Peridot passed, one year of mourning for Amethyst. She kept her promise to Peridot, she enjoyed her life. Matt and Pearl went off to college together, Sapphire and Ruby at the age of nineteen got married. They still shared the same house together, except Amethyst moved out and moved into Rose's house with Steven, taking Rose's old room. They left Peridot's and Matt's alone. No one has been in Peridot's room for a while now.

No one wanted to touch her stuff. Respect her boundaries. Amethyst was a senior now, she had good grades and good friends. Peridot's parents moved away, the police were investigating them anyway. Jasper, she was put in jail for attempted murder of Amethyst. The police had found out she was the one that beat the crap out of Amethyst back in November.

She was glad that she was gone and out of here. Less to worry about. Earlier this year, Amethyst went and made mends with her family. They accepted who she was, and she forgave them what they did to her. She also got to see her little brother; Citrine Santiago Sanchez Pedroza. He wasn't the cutest he could be. She always visited him now. Especially when she had time.

She also kept her promise, she visited Peridot every day after school. Today she was heading there now. Parking her car outside the cemetery she walked through it first stopping to say "hi" too Rose. She dropped a rose near the grave and walked on. She got to Peridot's grave and sat down next to her.

"Long time no see, baby. I know I have seen you just yesterday, but I miss you. I tell myself it's kind of crazy talking to somebody that is gone. However, it helps me dealing with the lost of you not being around. Steven almost blew up the house, he left the gas stove on last night. If somebody lit a lighter, the house would have been in flames. It was actually kind of funny. He was freaking out and apologizing. You should have been there to see it." She giggled as she spoke. "Anyway, Matt and Pearl are doing wonderful. They wanted me to say "hello" to you when I came to see you today. Ruby and Sapphire adopted two cats. They named them after you and Rose. I thought it was pretty cute."

Amethyst took a deep breath. "There is this girl at school, she is really cool. I want to be friends with her, but I don't know how to go up and talk to her. She is a junior. Her name is Vega. We have a couple of classes with each other. It's just a weird feeling. Every time I look at her my heart flutters. However, I feel like if I go talk to her, I might get caught up, and I feel like I would hurt you. I know it has been a year since your passing, but maybe I am ready to move on. If I decide to go talk to her, I'll bring her to meet you. In the meanwhile, I love you Peridot. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you again." She kissed the headstone and got up.

The sun was setting, and it was a beautiful sunset in the sky, as she walked away from the grave, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. She turned around one last time and waved goodbye to the grave stone before running off to her car, finally at peace with the passing of her late girlfriend, Peridot Salazar.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Did you guys like the book? Did you like the ending? I sure did. Thank you for all your love and support from the way beginning of the book. Until next time guys. -XDomoX**


	18. Aternate Ending

A/N: I want to thank all of you for your love and support, especially to **Leurie** who gave me the idea of an Alternate Ending. I am so glad that I helped you and that the story helped you through your depression. I am always here if you need somebody to talk to about it. :D. I also want to thank **Redfield Universe** who has been here and commented through out the story, without your support I might of never got this done. Thank you again to you two. :D

Now, I know this is a bit late, and I should have gotten this done like a few weeks ago, but I got into other stories as well as school. However, now I can say, I present you with the alternate ending of **MY LITTLE ALIEN.** Also guys, a link is on my profile to take you to the sex scene between Peridot and Amethyst if you want to read it. It will be posted on my Archive Of Our Own account under the same user name. :D

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

 **A NEW AWAKENING**

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time._

 **December 19th, 2016** **  
**

I could hear voices as I shifted my body, it was stiff like I haven't moved in days. "She's awake," I heard one of the voices, so distant, but so close at the same time. I made a sound that was muffled and barely audible. "Amethyst, sweetie if you can hear me, hold up a finger." That voice sounded so familiar. Who did it belong to? I manage to barely let my arm up to hold up a finger. "Very good. There is going to be a light shone in your eyes." The voice instructed, and like it said, my eyelids were open and a light shone down on them. I wanted to blink, but they were held open. "Seems like you are responding to the light well." My eyelids were shut, until I opened them blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright white walls and the light that was shining down on me.

I groaned finally being able to make a sound that I could hear. Somebody pushed my bed up, so I was sitting up right and handed me a glass of water. I jugged down the water. I was so thirsty that I drained the cup and asked for more. How long was I out? All I remember was getting attacked by Jasper and her gang of hooligans. I also remember Peridot screaming for them to stop, then I felt her next to me, until I just blacked out altogether. The dreams I had when I was out, it always ended up hearing Peridot's voice somewhere in between. The last time I heard her voice was when she was saying goodbye to me. Why was she saying goodbye? Was I dreaming that? I gulped another two cups of water down before I looked around the room.

There was only one person in the room. Bismuth. Bismuth was the only one in the room, and she was talking on the cellphone. "Yes! Yes! She's awake! … Give it another day or two to actually come and see her. … It all depends on the doctor decision if she allows visitors. … Yes, Matt ... Yes, I know, she will be happy. … Ah, I have to go, I have to check up on her … yes .. Love you too, sweetie. Bye." She hung up and looked over my way. She was looking tired, but so happy to see that I was awake. "Amethyst, long time no see, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling? I was feeling lightheaded, worried, and a little bit sick to the stomach. "I'm feeling fine. How long have I been here?" She looked at the calendar on the wall that I just noticed was there. The hell? It was already December. "I have been out for almost a month?" I asked her, and she nodded sadly. "Oh no …"

"We have been all worried about you, Amethyst. W-we thought there was no hope for you … Dr. Garnet has been pouring over paper work and research to see if she can do anything for you. She isn't here now because it's like ten o'clock, she should be here in the morning. Are you hungry, Amethyst? I'll go get you something to eat." I shook my head, to be honest,, I was drained. All I kind of wanted to do was sleep. "Alright, well, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

 _'Cause it's you and me. And all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's you and me. And all the other people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

 **December 21st, 2016**

I was released today, Dr. Garnet said everything was looking fine and healed nicely. I was getting dressed into my normal clothes when I noticed the letter on Peridot's alien that was left on the stand with the other get well cards and flowers. I grabbed it, and opened it up, my heart literally dropped down my stomach when I read it and tears welled up in my eyes. I prayed it wasn't too late already. I gathered up my stuff as quick as I could, running out of the hospital room. My legs were still pretty shaky from not walking for so long, and I wasn't used to the weight I had lost when I was out.

I wasn't going to let her do it, the letter wasn't dated, but Bismuth had told me that Peridot was here the eighteenth. I ran into the waiting room to see Ruby and Sapphire waiting for me, they were so happy to see me, but my mind couldn't focus on that. All that was running through it was the fact that my girlfriend wanted to commit suicide and I needed to stop her. Only if I wasn't too late that is. "Sapphire!" I called and she stood up with Ruby. Their faces changed to excitement to confusion. "Where's Peridot?" I was hoping she was going to be with them.

Sapphire bit her lip and looked at Ruby. "She didn't believe us that you were awake, Amethyst, she thought we were lying to her to get her out of her room. She hasn't been doing so well, she hasn't been eating, or really talking to us at all." Sapphire mumbled. "The last time I saw her was on the nineteenth." I nodded and started to walk out of the hospital, I heard their footsteps following suit.

"Take me to go see her. I have this horrible feeling she might about to do something." I told them, and got into their car. I was in such a rush, and so worried. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't think clearly. I took the time to notice that it started to snow this morning, I rolled down the window to feel the cool breeze hit my face and the splash of the wet snow hitting my face. Four days until Christmas. I wish this car would go faster. It was at least a ten minute drive to Matt's house from the hospital, but with the ice on the road and the busy holiday weeks it was harder to get there in the normal time. It added an extra ten minutes to the already short time.

 _Why are the things that I want to say. Just aren't coming out right? I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here._

I drummed my almost numbed fingers against the side of the car as my arm hung out of the window. We were almost there, and the feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. I pulled my hand in as we pulled into the drive away, I barely let the car stop when I jumped out of the car. "Amethyst!" Yelled Ruby, she usually hated me doing that. I didn't have time to look back at the car, or even to knock on the door. I stormed into the house, looked in the living room, to see Matt and Pearl kiss under the mistletoe. There was Connie and Steven in there as well watching _Frosty The Snowman._ They barely had time to respond to me when I dashed down the hall to the once guest bedroom. And knocked quickly.

There was no answer. I growled. "Peridot, baby, it's Amethyst. Answer the door." My heart was beating faster. "Answer the door or I am breaking it down!" Still no answer. God damn it. I wiggled the doorknob and it was locked. "Matt! Go give me a butter knife, now!" I yelled, he was at my side a few minutes later.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" He asked and I ignored him, as I used the butter knife to pick the lock through the sill of the door. It clicked and I opened the door. My heart stopped again, when I didn't see her on the bed. I ran in the room and looked around, spotting her just stepping on the stood. We stood there staring at each other. My eyes were watery. I shook my head and held out my arms, her eyes were dilated, she must have took something, but she stepped off the stood and ran to me. I fell to the ground as I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, holding her close to me.

My hand ran through her hair. "Please do not ever give me a scare like this again. I read your letter, I almost lost you Peridot." She buried her head in the crook of my neck, I felt her hot tears fall on my skin.

"H-How are you awake? T-they said you had little chance of waking up." She whispered through sobs as I held her close to my body. "I lost all hope, I thought … oh my god..."

 _Nothing to prove. And it's you and me. And all other people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Sh … sh … it's okay sweetie. I'm here. I'm okay. I know that's what I heard, but I guess somebody was on our side because I am here and alive." I kissed her forehead before she grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a loving kiss. Her lips tasted salty from her tears that fell from her eyes.

Matt held Pearl by the waist as they stood in the doorway of the room, tears brimmed both of their eyes as they watched the reunion. I smiled at them as Peridot slowly and wobbly getting to her feet and helping me up. She almost tumbled over as whatever she took was taking over her body. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and wrapped her arm around my neck. I had Pearl and Matt move so I can take her to the bathroom. "Peridot, I don't know what you took, or how much of it, but I need you to respond with me. I need you to puke back up whatever you took." Peridot stopped me from going into the bathroom and stared at me.

"I'm fine … I swear … I only took a couple. Amethyst … r-really …" I looked at Peridot's face and sighed, nodding. "I am tired though …" Of course she is. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart. "Please lie down with me … I miss lying in your arms ..." I nodded. I calmed down enough to help her walk back to her room. Connie and Steven ran up to us.

"Is Peridot okay?" Steven asked looking her up and down, I ruffled his hair and nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I saw you freak out, and I got worried."

"Yeah, Kiddo. I'm okay. I am going to go lie down for a bit okay? I'll be out and we all can hang out in a little bit." I smiled at Connie before helping Peridot into her room. I shut the door behind us and helped her to her bed laying her down on the bed. I looked over at the closet, walked over there and closed the doors. I saw Peridot have her arms open and I giggled. "You're cute. I don't know what I would do if I was late." I whispered as I took my shoes off leaving on my sweater that I was wearing. I crawled into bed with her, and held her close to me.

* * *

 **December 24, 2016**

"Peridot, watch out!" Steven cried, as I threw a snowball towards Peridot's way. She turned just in time to smack her in the face. I was so glad she was wearing contacts today and no her usual glasses. She wobbled backwards before getting her footing back, and wiped her face. I had my mouth covered holding back a giggle. "I told you to watch out." Steven said laughing, before getting cut off by his big brother throwing a snowball at his head. "Hey!" he whined.

Matt fell down on his back and laughed hard. It was Christmas Eve, and we were all having fun as a huge family. Steven ran over to him and jumped on the bigger boy. "I was off guard. That was not fair!" He yelled and stuck a bunch of snow down his brother jacket before getting up and running over to Peridot hiding behind her.

"Hey, I am a small french fry. I can't help you. Amethyst, come help, reunite the shorty squad! Let's take down Matt!" I giggled and ran over helping them make snowballs. Matt stood up and looked at us wide-eyed, he wasn't fast enough when all the snowballs started to rush at him. He fell backdown again with a groan. The shorty squad giggled and high fived each other. I pulled Peridot in my arms and kissed her lips deeply. "Amethyst," she said giggling and through the kisses I was giving her. "Not in front of Steven." I pulled away to find Steven looking away and red faced. I pushed him into the snow. "Ah, come on, Steven, you can't seriously still be uncomfortable with PDA."

 _Something about you now. That I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right._

"I see you took down my boyfriend." Pearl's voice came behind us, she finally came back from the store with Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl walked over to Matt and tapped him with her foot. "Did you three kill him?" She asked and looked at us before she screeched getting pulled down when Matt grabbed her ankle pulling her down. I laughed hard, clutching my stomach, and bent over. Matt was on top of Pearl and kissed her, before she slapped him. "Don't ever do that again. I thought I was going to die."

"I see you all are having fun. I am going to start making dinner." Sapphire said calmly, I made a snowball and through it at the back of her head, almost making her drop the groceries. She stood there before handing the bags to Ruby. "Sweetie, take them in the house. I have some business to attend too." Oh shit, oh shit. Sapphire bent down, made a snowball and turned around staring at me. "So, you want to play that game, do we?" I grabbed up Steven, the moment Sapphire's fast ball came at me, making it hit Steven square in the chest. "Steve, honey, I'm sorry!" Yelled Sapphire, through her fit of laughter.

Steven slapped the side of my arm. I giggled and put him in a head lock, before another car pulled into the drive away. I let him go to look at the car. It was Bismuth, with someone in the passenger sit. They both got out, the lady in the passenger sit was a beautiful slender female, with blond hair. She waved at us, and I waved back. Must have been Amber, Bismuth's wife. Both of them walked over to the group. "Hi, I'm Amethyst, it's finally good to see you. Bismuth told us so much about you." I looked up at the tall lady. She was about a couple of inches taller than Bismuth.

"It's finally good to see you too, Amethyst, I am glad you are feeling so much better. Bismuth, talks about you nonstop. Isn't that right Bismuth?" Bismuth had blushed and squeezed her wife's hand. Amber's accent was thick, I couldn't tell where it was from, but I knew it had to be from a European country. "Aye, you all must be freezing how about, we go inside and drink some hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies?!" Steven cheered and ran inside the house.

"Steven! Take off your shoes! Don't drag in-" Matt didn't finish his sentence when Steven ran into the house. He sighed and grabbed Pearl's hand. "Kids, they don't ever listen." Pearl giggled and nodded as they followed Steven in the house.

 _'Cause it's you and me. And all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you and me._

Night had fallen in the small home of Beach City, the townspeople were sleeping peacefully waiting for the next morning to hit. Except us, the residents that occupied Rose's house. We were all huddled up around the fireplace, listening to Christmas music and drinking eggnog and hot chocolate. Bismuth was lying on the couch with Amber between her legs cuddling her. Connie had come over to spend the night. Her family doesn't celebrate Christmas, she was in Steven's arms leaning against the couch. Matt was near the fireplace with Pearl in his arms, while Peridot was in mine. I kissed down her neck softly, as she giggled at the ticklishness. We were all wearing ugly sweaters that night, most of them that Rose made us. It was lonely without her physically that. However, we all felt the love that she had for us in our hearts.

* * *

 **December 25th, 2016**

I had Peridot's in my arms, when Steven jumped into our bed waking us up. I groaned and went to push him off the bed when he managed to crawl in between the two of us. "Get up! Get up! It's Christmas!" He said cheerfully, my eyes opened up to see his face right in mine. I fell off the bed, as I wasn't prepared to see him that close to me. "Are you okay?" He asked leaning over the edge looking down at me. I gave him a thumbs up, getting up off the floor. He started to jump on the bed before jumping off and running down the hallway waking up everyone that had stayed the night.

I got back up on the bed, and kissed Peridot who smiled against my lips. "Good morning, beautiful." I whispered and kissed her again. "Let's go open presents." I got up off the bed, pulling her up with me. We walked down the hallway, holding hands, we were the last ones to get into the living room. "Good morning, everyone." I said cheerfully. We sat down next to the Christmas tree and next to Steven and Connie.

Sapphire and Ruby walked out of the kitchen holding trays of Coffee and Hot Chocolate for every day. When they finished serving everybody, they set the trays next to them as they sat down on the floor. "Time for presents." Calmly said Sapphire. The two kids cheered as they started handing out all the presents. Everybody made sure to get the same amount for everybody so no one felt left out.

The room was filled with happiness and joy as they opened their presents. I opened mine from Peridot and chuckled. "A pizza box pillow, baby? That's shit is adorable. Thank you." I kissed her. I always loved the feel of her lips on mine. They were always soft to the touch, and so damn good tasting, this morning it tasted like coffee.

"Thought you might like it." She giggled. I stood up and helped Pearl clean up the warping paper and boxes. Once we were done, I whispered to Peridot that I was going to go have a cigarette break, she gave me a disapproving look, but nodded anyway. I kissed the top of her head and walked out to the backyard. Not long afterwards, Matt, joined me.

"It's cold out here. Mom always loved the cold weather." I took a drag of my cigarette letting the smoke out and watching it in the cold air. "She loved the mystery snow, is what she calls it. I remember one time where Steven ate yellow snow and the most disgusted look came on his face. I remembered how mom just laughed for a good five minutes." I giggled and nodded. I remembered that. "It seems such a short time ago that we were laughing along with her." I put my cigarette out and pulled Matt in a hug. It only has been two months ago that we had lost Rose. It feels like yesterday.

"I know, Matthew. I miss her as much as everyone else. She lived a good happy life. Now let's get inside before we catch a cold." He nodded and helped me up off the porch. We walked into the mini festival in the living room, joining in on the music and laughter that filled the house with joy.

 _And all the other people with nothing to do. Nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all the other people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

* * *

 **One Year Later**

It has been a year since Peridot and I have been dating, a year full of pain, love, lost and so many more emotions. However, it has been the greatest year of my life, I giggled as I spun Peridot around the living room of our house. It was Saturday, so that meant no school for us. We were living with Steven, after Matt had moved away with his girlfriend Pearl to attend a college a state or two over. We left Matt's and Rose's room alone, we didn't like touching their stuff. We respected their boundaries. I was a senior now, Peridot was a junior, and Steven was a sophomore.

Peridot's parents were under investigation for multiple things, they had moved away to try to escape them. Jasper, and a couple of her hooligans got arrested for attempted murder and drug possession. It took a load off of mine and Peridot's shoulders knowing that Jasper and her parents were gone. Earlier this year, I had made mends with my folks, they accepted who I was, and they accepted Peridot as a member of their family.

I also got to see my little brother; Citrine Santiago Sanchez Pedroza. He was the cutest little thing. So, full of life and happiness. I visited him whenever I had time too. Peridot fell in love with him as well.

Sapphire and Ruby graduated high school, they go to the community college in the next town over. However, they still lived in the same house as they always have. They had gotten married at the age of nineteen, they could never see themselves being separated. And I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

We had stopped dancing and sat on the couch, just when Steven walked into the house. He looked happy as he ran over to us and sat in the middle between Peridot and I. "Hi, little guy, did you have fun with Connie?"

"I sure did. We went and watched Dog Cop 4! It was the greatest. I'm hungry though. Whats for dinner?" I looked over at Peridot who stood up and helped me up.

"Well, we won't know until we make it? Huh?" Peridot said and pulled me into her arms, kissing me. "Come on, Steven, let's go make homemade pizza. That sounds great right?" Steven's eyes widened and nodded. We all walked into the kitchen and started to make pizzas. Like I said, this year has been the best one yet. And more years to come. I was going to spend those years with my family and friends. Especially with Peridot, the love of my life.

 _What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: HI GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ALTERNATE ENDING OF MY LITTLE ALIEN. AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY. I AM SAD TO SEE THIS GO THOUGH. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING EVERY BIT OF IT. ANYWAY, I AM SORRY THE ENDING WAS KIND OF I DON'T KNOW CHEESY. HOWEVER, I HOPE THAT WAS A CUTE AND DECENT ENDING. TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHICH ENDING YOU LIKE THE MOST. PERSONALLY, EVEN THOUGH I LIKE THIS ENDING A LOT, I HAVE TO SAY THE FIRST ENDING IS MY FAVORITE.**

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT _ANGEL OF YESTERDAY._ UNTIL NEXT TIME, THANK YOU AGAIN. -XDOMOX**


End file.
